Collaring the Muggleborn Kitten (Part 2)
by bushy-haired veela 2
Summary: A continuation of "Collaring the Muggleborn Kitten". Original story located at profile. The war is over, but the wounds left behind have yet to be healed. Fleur and Hermione continue to explore their relationship. Rating for flashback violence/kinky sexual situations/instances of dealing with PTSD. UPDATE: Original chapters added!
1. Chapter 1: A Bloody Day at Grimmauld

_AN: This story will depict a loving, consensual sub-dom relationship, specifically kitten/kitty play. This relationship will be between two women. This story will move into the Mature rating as things progress. If any of these things offend you, then please feel free to hit the back button and continue on with your life. If these things do not offend you, then I sincerely hope that you enjoy my story._

 _AN(2): This is an AU story, and I will do my best to clearly convey the deviances from cannon in my exposition and dialog. If I'm not clear about certain things, please feel free to let me know and I will either make an AN explaining things, or try to find a way to work it into the dialog. There will be moments when the characters are VERY OOC, but I will try my best to give these characters logical reasons for acting the way that they do. Also, I just didn't have the patience to try and bumble my way through Fleur's accent, so I chose to forego it._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Believe me when I say that if I did, many things would have turned out differently…Seriously, "Expelliarmus" against "Avada Kedavara"?!_

 **Chapter 1: A Bloody Day at Grimmauld**

The first clue for Fleur came the day that Harry and Hermione apparated into Grimmauld with a bleeding Ron in tow. A loud CRACK had echoed through the dingy house, causing all of the Order members to spring into action, fearful that Snape had told Riddle about the house before his death. Murderer of Dumbledore or not, Riddle quickly determined that it wouldn't do to have such a willing turncoat in his ranks. Besides, with all of the Order ready and willing to shoot the dark man on sight, his usefulness as a spy was well and truly over.

The rush to the entryway didn't reveal a squad of black-robed Death Eaters, but the sight of the three bloody teens was arguably just as bad. Harry was weakly clinging to a shakily-standing Hermione, whose free hand gripped an unconscious Ron's shirt in a white-knuckled grip. Her wand was out and ready to fire, and it was clear that she was struggling to stay conscious as her blood dripped over one tightly shut eye. Remus, rather foolishly felt Fleur, attempted to simply walk in and talk to the weak teens. That strategy was quickly halted when Tonks's Auror-primed reflexes saved Remus from the over-powered Reducto that Hermione shot at him in her panicked state. Right now, Hermione Granger was in full flight-or-fight mode, and having already done her running, she was now a trapped animal ready to protect her friends. Come hell, high water, or Voldemort himself.

 _'Well, that certainly got rid of Mrs. Black…'_ Fleur mused as she watched the blast obliterate over half of the wall the hated portrait hung on. She quickly put her wand away, realizing that it would not help her here, and motioned to everyone else to stay back. The present Order members, leaderless ever since Dumbledore's death, willingly followed the Veela's lead and backed away toward the kitchen, lowering their wands yet keeping them in their hands in case the panicked Muggleborn witch needed to be taken down by force. Minerva, however, stayed with Fleur and quickly positioned herself on the other side of the door frame, so that booth could peer through the doorway into the entry hall. Fleur would have preferred the older witch to be safely tucked in the kitchen, but she knew that a familiar face of authority had a better chance of breaking through to Hermione than anyone else in the Order.

"Hermione" Fleur called in her most calming voice "calm down. You're safe. You're at Grimmauld. No one's going to hurt you."

"STAY BACK!" Hermione screamed, spittle and blood flying as she gasped for breath. "I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL HEX ANYONE WHO WALKS THROUGH THAT DOOR!"

"Hermione, breathe. You apparated to Grimmauld with Harry and Ron. You need to let us in so we can help Ron. He doesn't look good, Hermione. He needs a healer." Fleur called back, appealing to Hermione's sense of protectiveness over her friends. She heard the fast, wet hisses as Hermione gasped for air through clenched teeth, knowing that the silence was a sign that the Muggleborn was beginning to calm down and think.

"Miss Granger," Minerva called, "it's Fleur and Professor McGonagall. You know that we would never hurt Harry or Ron. We just want to help you, but you need to let us in."

"I won't let them get hurt anymore!" Hermione angrily yelled back, though not as venomously as before. "You hear me?! I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM!"

"Hermione," Fleur said, her voice sharp with a gentle sternness about it, "we're on the same side. You know that we would never hurt Harry or Ron. I promise you that we're who we say we are." Minerva arched an approving eyebrow at Fleur's shrewdness. If she could give Hermione an excuse to believe it was really them, then she would calm down and let them help her.

"Prove it!" The young, scared witch yelled. "How did I take so many classes in my third year?!"

"With a time-turner that I obtained permission for you to use." Minerva calmly replied. "After a month, I called you back into my office and we had a…conversation…about you getting proper sleep and eating meals."

Fleur's ears perked up at the word "conversation". The way that Minerva said it implied that there was more to the story than a simple sit-down. She filed it away for now. This was neither the time nor the place to sate her curiosity.

"When did we get separated from you all this year?!" Hermione was noticeably calmer, but they still chose to wait a bit longer before peeking around the corner.

"A week after Harry's birthday." Fleur answered. "Mrs. Weasley insisted on giving him a proper party with his friends. During the party, a patronus arrived from Kingsley saying 'The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming'." As she spoke, Fleur couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her back. Even three months later, those words sent a cold chill down her back.

"…Okay, you two can come in. SLOWLY! Don't make any sudden movements! Harry's not the only one who learned some dangerous spells last year, and I have no qualms about killing Death Eaters!"

Fleur didn't doubt that final statement for a second. After almost dying at the Department of Mysteries, Hermione had become much less merciful toward Voldemort's followers than her peers. On the night of the "Hogwarts Invasion", as it came to be known, Hermione had saved Bill's life by banishing a silver knife through Fenrir Greyback's heart. The action was met with equal parts gratitude and fear from the Weasley's, but they ultimately chose to simply be grateful that their eldest wasn't dead or infected with lycanthropy.

With their hands up and clearly visible, Fleur and Minerva took slow and deliberate steps into the entryway. Hermione had set Harry and Ron on the floor and was now backed into a corner, wand trained on the two witches. Minerva walked over to the boys and knelt beside of them, feeling for a pulse on both. Meanwhile, Fleur continued trying to talk Hermione down from her adrenaline rush.

"Hermione, we need to get Madame Pomphrey in here to look at them. She needs to look at you, too. You're hurt badly." Fleur looked worriedly at the blood dripping from her free hand. She was certain that the odd bump in the girl's sleeve was indicative of a broken bone, possibly one that had broken the skin. Hermione likely wasn't aware of the break now, but once the adrenaline wore off, she was definitely going to be feeling it.

Hermione's wand wavered, and Fleur saw something in the girl's eyes that gave the Veela a clue to something much deeper than what was happening right now. For a moment, she saw a naked and primal fear in Hermione's brown eyes. In that moment, Fleur saw right into her very soul, and saw the girl's anger at the situation, at the Death Eaters, at Voldemort, and at herself. She saw the fear of what was to come, fear of the upcoming final battle, fear of her mission, fear of what "peace" would mean for her, and fear of what she was feeling in her heart. She saw so much physical and emotional pain, that it took her breath completely from her body. Pain that was constantly being hidden behind a mask of righteous fury, uppity knowledge, and forced courage and false hope.

Most of all, she saw the raw need in those brown eyes. The need for peace, for reassurance, for a safe place to hide. The need for…

…Fleur's eyes widened as the Veela within her sang in pure joy. Time seemed to slow. She became oblivious to the world around her. In that moment, Fleur Delacour made her decision.

When all of this madness was finally over, she was going to collar Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2: This is a War

_AN: As some of you may have already noticed, this is a VERY different Hermione from cannon. However, I really feel like almost getting killed in the DOM should have been a wake up call for her that this was a war, and people die in wars. I'm not saying that she's not regretful at the thought to taking lives, I just feel like she would be able to rationalize it if she saw it as protecting Harry and Ron. I mean, that's what she's done all through cannon, and to me this seemed like a logical progression of that mindset. I hope I explained that well enough. Anyway, on with this chapter!_

 _AN(2): I hate to spoil you guys with such quick updates, but I've finally got some time off of work, and I really wanted to write this story down. So, I'm going to try to crank out as much as I can before I go back to work, and hope that I don't hit a dead end. I really don't have a clear outline for this story, just an idea of what I want to happen. So, this'll be as much of a journey for me as it will for you!_

 _DISCLAIMER: There's no possible way that I could own Harry Potter. After all, I still can't figure out how Harry was still the master of the Elder Wand if Voldemort killed him…_

 **Chapter 2: This is a War**

Icy blue eyes stayed locked on earthen brown ones as Fleur calmly crossed the distance between herself and Hermione in four long strides. Hermione wanted to look away, but something about Fleur's eyes just made her want to look into the Veela for the rest of her life. The blue eyes radiated power and demanded obedience, yet they were also filled with gentle concern and…and something that Hermione couldn't quite place her finger on. Something that she used to see in her mother's eyes when she looked at her father from across the room, when they thought their studious daughter was too buried in her book to notice.

She started a bit as she felt a soft hand wrap around hers. She felt like she was outside of her own body as she watched Fleur guide her dirty hand, with its bloody and torn knuckles, down to her side. Her eyes were drawn to a faint birthmark peeking out from the collar of Fleur's top. It seemed so out of place on her otherwise flawless skin. The spellfire she took from the recent battle must have addled her more seriously than she originally thought, because all Hermione wanted in that moment was to press her lips against the blemish…

"Hermione," Fleur whispered, pulling chocolate eyes back up to her own. "I need to take a look at you, sweetheart. You're hurt. Bad."

Mutely, Hermione nodded as she watched Remus and Tonks gently levitate Harry and Ron into the drawing room, where hospital beds had been conjured to care for the wounded. Thankfully, it had not seen as much use before as it now did. Fleur carefully took her by the uninjured arm and gently pressed her palm against her back, wet with blood and sweat. Hermione felt herself being led into the drawing room and sat on a bed. Lost in her mind, the bushy-haired witch couldn't help but notice how her blood spread through the cotton of the white sheets.

Tonks and Mrs. Weasley focused on the two boys, whose injuries seemed more superficial than anything else, and would therefore not require a more experienced healer. Meanwhile, Madame Pomphrey moved to Hermione's bed and removed the girl's shirt in a series of much-practiced wand movements, revealing numerous lash marks across the Muggleborn's back. Hermione looked dispassionately at her left arm, where the bone had clearly broken the skin of her forearm. Fleur placed her hands on the younger witch's shoulders and gently laid her down on the bed. Hermione followed willingly, too physically and emotionally exhausted to resist.

"Ms. Granger…Hermione," Madame Pomphrey said, "I can't guarantee that the bone will reset properly. It would be better for me to just remove the bones in your arm and grow them back. It will be painful, but it's the best way to ensure that your arm heals properly."

Hermione's only response was a nod. She was too far in her own mind to do much else. While Madame Pomphrey fetched the necessary potions for the teens, Fleur waved her wand over Hermione, healing the cuts and bruises as well as the minor break in her nose. Once that was finished, she ran some water into a bowl and started gently washing the dirt and blood from Hermione's torso and arms. Hermione looked at the Veela curiously, but allowed her to continue; she was just too tired to argue at this point. Fleur locked eyes with the younger woman; there was that strange look again…

"RON! Ron, are you okay?!" The two were startled out of their thoughts by the sound of Ginny running into the drawing room, Neville and Luna right behind her. With the war in full swing, Hogwarts had been declared closed until the conflict was resolved. As a result, members of the Order scrambled to find a safe place for their children to stay until Voldemort was taken care of. Neville, Luna, and Ginny had elected to stay at headquarters. If nothing else, they could help keep the place clean to keep their minds off of the madness taking place just outside.

"He's alright, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley assured her daughter, "he's just been knocked in the head. He'll be fine."

Ginny knelt between her brother and Harry, taking each of their hands worriedly. Neville and Luna, meanwhile, crossed the room to check on the one conscious member of the trio.

"You look like you had a very unfortunate run-in with three carnivorous dark nibblers." Luna observed in her other-worldly voice. Hermione couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her mouth.

"Yeah. Three big ones." The bushy-haired witch wheezed. Fleur placed her head in her lap and washed her face and neck as Madame Pomphrey got to work on her arm. Her good arm reached out and gently grabbed Neville's arm. "Neville. Lestrange is dead."

The blond boys eyes flashed, and he grabbed her forearm desperately, unsure whether or not to believe her. "Which one?"

"All three of them." Hermione growled. "For all of his other faults, the traitor did make a very powerful cutting curse. One _Sectumsempra_ cut through all three of them."

"Are…are you sure they're dead? You didn't just wound them?" Neville asked, desperately hoping that it was true.

"The curse cut them all completely in two." The tired witch replied in a steely voice. "I promise you, they're dead."

Neville stood tall as he gently but firmly grasped the witch's hand. "Then the House of Longbottom owes you a debt, Hermione Granger. My family is now avenged, thanks to you."

"I accept and acknowledge your debt, Lord Longbottom. I swear to never use this debt to coerce you into any actions that you perceive as dark or evil." A glow surrounded the two, sealing the promise and acknowledging the debt. Neville smiled, his eyes shining bright with tears of joy.

"How can I ever repay you, Hermione?"

"A glass of water would be a great start." Hermione replied, a small grin pulling at the corner of her lips. Neville laughed and nodded before walking out toward the kitchen. Luna smiled at both of the witches, that mysterious knowing smile that she seemed to wear often, before spinning gracefully and sauntering over to check on the boys.

That debacle finished, Hermione sighed in exhaustion as she relaxed into Fleur's lap and gentle ministrations. Fleur had finished washing her face, and was now gently working the tangles out of her long hair. She raised a curious eyebrow at the younger woman when she noticed a rather sizeable patch of red scalp where hair used to be.

"Bellatrix grabbed me by the hair when they first surprised us." Hermione explained. "I'm convinced this is a sign to just cut the damn stuff off until the war is over."

Fleur smiled. "Well, just ask me for help if you decide to do that. No need to just point at your hair and yell ' _Diffindo_ '." She giggled a bit at the thought of Hermione with shaggy, close-cropped hair. In the back of her mind, she thought about asking Tonks to "model" some hair styles for the young witch.

Remus crossed the room to Hermione, concern shining in his amber eyes. "Are you alright?"

 _'Fascinating,'_ Hermione mused as she looked up at the werewolf, _'_ _how three little words can mean so much.'_

Hermione was no fool; she knew was Remus was really asking. He had no doubt heard the exchange between herself and Neville, and knew that Hermione had been forced to take more lives. Despite being Hermione's primary supporter in the argument over whether or not to kill Death Eaters, Remus knew that a life was still a life. Even one as vile and dark as the Lestranges'.

"I think so." Hermione replied. "It's…getting easier." Her voice seemed both relieved and fearful of that fact.

Remus nodded, a pained expression on his face. "I'm sorry. I wish you never had to-"

"This is a war, Remus." Hermione gently cut him off. With a nod, she indicated Harry and Ron. "If they can't do it, then I must. It was hard to accept at first, but I can't let our movements be reported to Riddle. This is the only way to keep him from figuring out what we're doing."

Remus nodded. "You don't have to convince me, Hermione. But, I don't think that it's me you're trying to convince..."

Hermione smiled a sad smile. Her thoughts turned inward, and a deeply introspective expression crossed her face. Remus waited patiently; he could practically hear the gears turning in her head, calculating and weighing the outcomes of whatever thought had just entered her mind. Finally, she looked up, her eyes hard with certainty.

"Remus. We can't do this alone. Fuck Dumbledore's manipulations and plans, we need help to do this." Remus straightened up, ignoring Molly and Ginny's gasps at Hermione's statement against Dumbledore. For some reason, he knew exactly what Hermione intended to do. She was finally going to tell the rest of the Order about their mission.

"It would be best to wait until you've all rested and had a bite to eat. If we're going to go over everything, then it would be wise to have both Harry and Ron sharing their observations, as well." Remus advised.

"You're right." Hermione nodded. "Until then, take the moleskin pouch that Harry's got around his neck. Put it somewhere that no one will find it. Don't even tell me where you've hidden it. If Harry wakes up first, he's going to go all 'lone hero' and try to leave me and Ron here. I can't let his ego get in the way of our mission. We have an opportunity to take Riddle down for good, and I won't let him waste it just because he can't accept that Dumbledore's not always right."

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled, shocked at what her former best friend was saying.

"Be quiet, Ginny." Hermione growled. "You of all people know what Harry's bloody noble streak is like. We've been bumbling around all of England with nothing but two trinkets and a fairytale book to guide us, and I'm sick of it! We need help, and if Harry won't swallow his damn pride to ask for it, then I will!"

Ginny sat back down, properly cowed by Hermione's words and demeanor. She didn't like what had happened to Hermione since fifth year. She seemed so cold, since then. She would never accuse a person like Hermione of going dark, but she knew from the moment the brunette had been released from the hospital wing after her brush with death that something in her once best friend had changed forever. It was similar to what she saw in Harry after the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. The only way to describe it was "innocence lost".

"Remus," Hermione pulled her attention back to the exchange, "go hide that bag. And keep a close watch on the boys, Harry especially. I need some rest, now, but I give you my word that once I wake up, we will tell you everything."

Her eyes slid shut in a fitful slumber as a light shone around her, sealing her oath. Remus couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face. Everyone had witnessed Hermione's promise. Now, even if Harry wanted to run away, he couldn't do it without risking Hermione's magic and possibly her life. It was an underhanded tactic that Harry would no doubt be furious about if he ever learned of it.

But then again, this is a war.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

_DISCLAIMER: I still have no clue why Harry didn't just use his mirror to check on Sirius, or why he even took Kreacher's word for ANYTHING. So…nope, I guess that means that I don't own Harry Potter!_

 **Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed**

The next few hours at Grimmauld Place were…interesting, to say the least. After three hours of nightmare-filled sleep for the three teens, Hermione had woken up just a few minutes before Harry. Once Harry was awake, Hermione told him what she intended to do.

Suffice it to say, Harry was not happy with this turn of events.

After much screaming, Hermione finally pinned Harry's small frame against the wall with her good arm and calmly told him in no uncertain terms that he was a fool if he thought three seventeen year olds could complete such a dangerous mission with no help. A few more growled reminders of what the three friends had already endured, as well as a very up-close-and-personal look at her broken arm, finally convinced Harry that maybe relying on his freakishly good luck wasn't the best way to handle the Horcrux hunt. Once Ron woke up and was informed of Hermione's decision, he accepted it without question. As far as he was concerned, Hermione was just saying what he'd been thinking for the past month.

And that was how the entire Order of the Phoenix (minus the members who worked in the Ministry, as they didn't want to risk one of Riddle's more powerful minions pulling the mission from their heads) found themselves seated at the massive dining room table, looking at the trio sitting at the head expectantly, Dumbledore's pensive sitting before them. Hermione sat at the head of the table with her healing arm in a sling, having been elected as the speaker for the three. Ron sat at her right, eating a small sandwich with pure delight on his face. Mushrooms and berries had nothing on beautiful whole-grain bread. Harry, meanwhile, sat at Hermione's left with his arms folded. While he may have thought he looked brooding and thoughtful, he mostly looked like he was pouting.

Hermione accepted the moleskin pouch from Remus, while Harry shot him a look of betrayal, and set it on the table in front of her. She reached in and pulled out the cursed locket of Slytherin and carefully laid it in the table. Everyone shuddered at the pure evil radiating from the piece of jewelry.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Hermione began, "this is called a Horcrux, and it is what's keeping Riddle alive."

* * *

The discussion lasted long into the night and into the early morning hours. After explaining what a Horcrux was and how it worked, Hermione made liberal use of the pensive as she showed them all of the memories that Dumbledore elected to share with Harry. Harry argued that this was "betraying Dumbledore's trust" in him.

Hermione rather sensibly pointed out that she didn't see any vengeful ghosts appearing to yell at them about broken promises.

By the time all of the "home movies" were viewed and Hermione had shown all of the trio's relevant memories of the hunt itself, including Harry's adventure in the cave with Dumbledore, all of the Order members soon had their own theories about where Riddle's Horcruxes were and how to destroy them. By this time, it was well past five in the morning, and it was clear that the exhausted trio was fading fast.

"I think that we should stop here and let them get some sleep." Remus stood, politely cutting off the brainstorming session. "I think we could all do with some sleep, in fact. Why don't we get some rest, and we'll meet back here after dinner tonight once we've had time to process and think on our own."

Hermione shot him a grateful look as everyone agreed, rising to either get some rest or have some breakfast, depending on their energy levels. Harry and Ron retired to their normal room together, while Hermione considered where she would be sleeping, with Luna and Ginny having taken up residence in her usual room.

"Hermione," Fleur whispered behind her, "would you like to sleep in my room? I have plenty of space, and I could conjure a bed for you…if you want me to."

Their eyes locked on that last statement, and Hermione felt something warm jolt through her body.

"I don't want to put you out, Fleur…" Hermione replied, testing the waters.

"Nonsense. It would be my pleasure." Fleur smiled, that strange look in her eye once again.

"In that case, I'd love to take you up on your very generous offer. Of course, I wouldn't mind a nice shower first." Hermione spoke with a confidence she wasn't sure she really felt. Fleur's smile widened into a full grin.

"Of course! I'll bring you some clothes to wear to bed." The blond led her up the stairs by the hand.

"Oh, I have clothes, Fleur." Hermione protested, holding up her beaded bag.

"Clothes that I'm sure are filthy." Fleur observed, making Hermione blush for the first time that night. "Why don't you go shower, while I take that bag and find you some pajamas?"

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but something stopped her. Those eyes were just so…commanding. Rarely had she ever had someone challenge her in such a way, but she just couldn't argue with this woman. She felt the bag slip out of her fingers as Fleur gently took it and led her the rest of the way to the bathroom. She was gently pushed into the bathroom, the click of the door shutting bringing her out of her thoughts.

Five minutes later, Hermione emerged from the shower (since when had warm water felt so heavenly?) to find some flannel pajama bottoms and a gray t-shirt sitting on the toilet. She quickly dried and carefully put the warm pajamas on. Choosing to leave her healing arm under her shirt, Hermione slipped as quietly as she could into Fleur's bedroom. She carefully closed the door and turned around, and her heart leapt into her throat.

"Ummm…Fleur?"

" _Oui_?"

"Uh, there's only one bed." Hermione pointed out, rather lamely.

" _Oui_ , you said that since you weren't putting me out, you'd be happy to share." Fleur replied, sitting up in her bed, a devious grin on her face.

"I…um, I meant share the room…" The brunette stammered.

"Well, you should have specified that, _ma petite_. Well, I'm too tired to conjure a bed now, so why don't you just come lay with me anyway?" Fleur patted the bed invitingly. Hermione couldn't deny the stirring she felt deep in her stomach at the sight of Fleur, in a revealing nightdress, inviting her into her bed. With a deep breath, she forced herself to stop thinking about it.

"I-um-I could just conjure the bed myself. It won't be any trouble to-"

"Hermione. Come." Fleur ordered, that look in her eyes again.

Hermione had no clue what came over her. It was like Fleur had cast the Imperious curse on her. She couldn't fight as her feet carried her to the bed. The urge to kneel by the blond Veela's bed was overwhelming, but she fought it somehow. Fleur noticed but was unconcerned; she would have Hermione trained up before too long.

"Sit." Fleur whispered, which Hermione obeyed immediately, sitting so that her back was pressed against the older witch's chest. Fleur smiled and carefully wrapped an arm around the Muggleborn's waist, careful to avoid her arm. Hermione relaxed and leaned into the taller witch, breathing in her scent. Fleur smelled like honey and mint, with a touch of something…beach-like.

Fleur rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder and held her close, humming softly to help her relax and sleep. The events of the day, as well as the past few months, quickly caught up with Hermione, and she was out before too long. Fleur smiled at the dainty snores radiating from the smaller girl. She trailed a finger along Hermione's neck; she couldn't wait for the day that she would fasten a collar around this tanned, soft neck. Perhaps a red collar? Or a blue one? She would have to find out what Hermione's favorite color was, before she made a decision.

She laid her head back against the pillows, closing her tired eyes and breathing in Hermione's spicy scent.

Would Hermione prefer a circular tag on her collar, or a heart?

Hermione woke from a surprisingly peaceful sleep, and the first thing she noticed was the warm hand rubbing her stomach in soft circles. She leaned further into Fleur's chest and just allowed herself to enjoy being held. Unbidden, she found herself purring softly at the feel of Fleur's hand against her stomach. She laughed a bit to herself. The purring, among other things, were permanent reminders of her little polyjuice adventure in second year. She didn't advertise her purring ability (or the heightened sense of smell and the burning desire to play with a ball of yarn), but she had long ago accepted that it wouldn't change.

"Mmmm, I love that sound." Hermione jumped as Fleur spoke softly into her ear. She blushed and consciously stopped her purring. "Don't stop, dear, it makes me happy to hear your purring."

"But, I, um…" She blushed.

"Shhhh, keep purring for me, Hermione." Fleur whispered, still rubbing and gently scratching the younger woman's stomach. Hermione blushed, but resumed her purrs, knowing there was no way that she could refuse the blond.

The war was still going on. Voldemort was still hunting them. The world was still in chaos. But for now, she was willing to forget about all of that. Right now, all that mattered was Fleur's embrace, and the safety that Hermione felt in this moment.


	4. Chapter 4: Slow and Steady Wins the Race

_DISCLAIMER: How could Fudge possibly buy that Sirius Confunded Harry and Co.? As far as he knew, Sirius hadn't yet managed to get his hands on a wand, and everyone still had their own wands. Surely he's not dumb enough to think that Sirius was capable of such powerful wandless magic? On that note, why the hell would anyone care that the Shrieking Shack was haunted? Hogwarts is haunted, and you actually see ghosts, there! Ugh, the inconsistencies of these books gives me a headache, so I guess I can't possibly be the owner…_

 **Chapter 4: Slow and Steady Wins the Race**

It was close to four before Hermione finally found her way back downstairs to see Madame Pomphrey. The medical matron checked her arm and declared her perfectly healthy, before ushering her into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley sat her at the table with a large bowl of chicken broth and some bread. Hermione enjoyed the light meal on her shrunken stomach, even if it meant hearing Ron complain about wanting "real food".

"Ron, if you tried to eat a large meal right now, you'd just throw it back up." Hermione explained between spoonfuls of broth. "You need to re-introduce your stomach to food slowly." Ron pouted a bit, but accepted Hermione's advice; she was the reason they were eating real food, after all.

Harry sullenly ate his soup in silence. Hermione rolled her eyes, realizing that he was giving her the silent treatment for what she had done. He would get over it, and maybe even thank her when he survived this war.

Once she had eaten enough to make Molly happy, Hermione retreated to the library, where other members of the Order were researching possible Horcruxes. She was there for the pensive, though. Something about the trio's recent run-in with the Death Eaters was bugging her…

* * *

"GOD DAMMIT STRAIGHT TO HELL AND BACK!"

Everyone in the house jumped as they hears Hermione's scream of rage. They then heard her footsteps pounding on the steps as she ran down to the kitchen. She flung the door open with a loud BANG.

"WE WALKED RIGHT PAST ONE! IT WAS RIGHT THERE, AND WE WALKED RIGHT PAST IT! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!" As the brunette ranted, she stomped around the kitchen, grabbing her bag and her wand.

"Hermione, what are you doing?!" Fleur demanded.

"I have to go back to Hogwarts!"

"WHAT?!" Several people exclaimed in shock.

"Hermione, that's suicide!" Tonks said. "After what happened yesterday, it's bound to be crawling with Death Eaters!"

"I have to take that risk! I need to go right now, or we may miss our chance!" Hermione raved, running out the kitchen door. Fleur quickly caught up to her and grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around.

"Hermione. You need to calm down and tell us what you're talking about." Fleur ordered. "What do you mean 'miss our chance'?"

One look in those icy blue eyes told Hermione that she had better behave and start sharing.

"There's a Horcrux in Hogwarts! We have to get there right now, Riddle's probably making plans to move it as we speak!" Hermione hurriedly explained, her face flushed.

"Wait, how do you know that?!" Harry demanded.

"And what were you three doing at Hogwarts?" Remus inquired.

"Remus, I'll explain everything when I get back. Harry, think. Remember when we realized that Riddle had sent the Lestranges to the castle to find us? Why did he only send three Death Eaters, unless he had a very specific area in the castle for them to go to? Otherwise, he would have packed that place with Death Eaters, so they could spread out and find us. And why did he even have alarms at Hogwarts for us to trip? Unless he was hiding something important there, like a fucking Horcrux! And it would be too tempting for a megalomaniac like Riddle not to have one of his soul storage pieces right under Dumbledore's crooked nose!" Hermione explained everything in a rush, still pulling against Fleur to leave.

"Wait, but you don't know what the Horcrux is," Fleur surmised, "how are you going to find it?"

"He'll have some Death Eaters there. To remove the Horcrux and the bodies of the Lestranges." Hermione deduced. "I'm going to bring the locket and see if it reacts to the Horcrux in Hogwarts. If that doesn't work, I'll get the information out of one of the Death Eaters."

Hermione's tone left no doubt in anyone's mind as to how she intended to get that information. Still, Remus couldn't bear to see the young woman he cared for as a daughter leave to take on who knows how many Death Eaters by herself. One look at Harry and Ron's green faces told him that they would be no help, but the steely look in Fleur's eyes suggested that she may be up for a little Death Eater "questioning".

"Hermione, at least let me and Fleur come with you." Remus begged. "I can't let you walk into a castle full of Death Eaters alone."

Hermione leveled a look at the both of them, one that was clearly weighing and sizing them both up. Fleur immediately figured out what was on her mind.

"We won't get in your way." Fleur promised. "We just want to give you some back up and cover while you're…talking to the Death Eaters."

Hermione looked into Fleur's eyes for what felt like an eternity. Finally, she nodded her assent. Fleur knew she would obey.

"Very well. Grab your wands and cast disillusionment charms. We're apparating into the Headmasters office. I don't think they've been able to get in there, with the password and all. Don't worry about the wards, they seem to be inactive."

"Wait," Harry argued "what about us? We're coming, too!"

"No, you're not, Harry. Unless you're eager to watch me question another Death Eater?" Hermione asked, eyebrow raised in silent challenge.

Both boys sat back down, remembering the sight of Hermione gouging Dolohov's eyeballs out with his own wand.

"I didn't think so." Hermione nodded. "Stay here. Keep working on figuring out what the last Horcruxes are." The trio walked briskly out the kitchen door. It swung back open with a softer bang this time.

"And, for Merlin's sake, make a damn list of what we've got so far! Seriously, why the fuck did he have to make seven of the damn things?!"

Remus's eyes twinkled almost like Dumbledore's on a good day. "Because seven is a very magically powerful number in ritual-"

"Shut the fuck up, Remus." Hermione couldn't fight the smirk that appeared on her face.

* * *

Hermione peeked around the large stone statue, counting ten Death Eaters standing outside of the Room of Requirements. She mentally slapped herself again for not realizing there was a Horcrux here sooner. Why would the Lestranges all go to the Room of Requirements? She and the boys had been in the Chamber of Secrets gathering basilisk fangs to destroy the locket with. The only reason they even crossed paths with the Death Eaters was because they'd also stopped by the Headmaster's office to grab the Sword of Gryffindor. While there, one of the portraits warned them that she'd seen the Lestranges pass by, searching for them. Not wanting to press their luck taking on three of Voldemort's best minions, they decided to hide in the Room of Requirements until the dark family left. Now Hermione realized that they probably could have just waltzed right out the front door, and no one would have been the wiser.

 _'Well, no use crying over spilled milk.'_ The brunette mused. _'Now, how to handle these bozos? There's probably more inside the room, getting the Horcrux. If we can take this gaggle of dumbasses out quietly, we can surprise the ones inside.'_

Hermione's eyebrow quirked as an idea came to her. She turned to Remus and Fleur and pointed to all three of them. She then used her wand to make the motions for a silencing charm, while mouthing " _Muffiliato_ ". After that, she used her wand and finger to draw a door, and pointed towards the Room of Requirement. Thankfully, Fleur and Remus understood what she was saying, and they all prepared their wands. On the quiet count of three, they all poked their wands around the corner and each sent their strongest silencing charm straight at the door. Immediately afterwards, they each sent a powerful hex at the tightly-packed group of Death Eaters.

 _'Really, how moronic could you possibly be?'_ Hermione mused as her _Reducto_ turned one minion's head into a fine mist, following that smoothly with a _Diffindo_ to another one's torso. _'Standing in such a tight formation? Why not just hang a sign saying "we're idiots, please do the gene pool a favor"?'_

Luckily, the group's fighting abilities were just as good as their tactical skills. Within about three minutes, there wasn't a single Death Eater standing. Hermione crossed the room to the door and, after checking it for curses, carefully and silently pushed the door open.

 _'Jesus! They seriously didn't think to "require" a lock on this damn door?! How the hell did Riddle manage to take over the ministry if his forces are so damned stupid?!'_ She blinked in realization. _'_ _Oh yeah, because our ministry officials are even dumber. Ugh, why am I fighting for these people, again?'_

The trio crept silently through the cluttered room, invisible and their footsteps and clothing muffled. They needn't have bothered, though, as the one Death Eater in the room made his presence known almost immediately after they shut the door.

"Why did he send me to get the stupid crown?" The whining voice of Wormtail was unmistakable. "At least he let me bring some guards with me, but why do I have to go get it? I don't even know where it is!"

Hermione looked at her two companions with a look that screamed "FUCKING REALLY?!"

 _'Jesus H. Maybe Riddle's a masochist and actually doesn't want to win this war?'_ She mused as she sent a whispered stunning spell straight into Wormtail's back. They were still cautious enough to sweep the room for any other Death Eaters before cancelling their Disillusionment spells, but Hermione was becoming convinced that her eyes were going to roll right out of her head.

"Alright, seriously, someone fill me in on the joke, here." Hermione ranted, looking at her companions. "How the hell are we losing to these people? They're moronic, clueless idiots who are mediocre wizards, at best!"

Remus and Fleur grinned and said only one thing: "Baaaaaaaaaaa"

Hermione snickered. Yeah, the wizarding public really were sheep, weren't they? She sighed as she pulled out the locket, feeling it respond to the other Horcrux in the room. _'_ _I'm starting to consider just leaving Britain after this is over. Maybe I'll go to the Virgin Islands? That place is lovely. Or…maybe France?'_

She stole a glance at the French witch beside of her. _'France is quite lovely; it has so many beautiful views…'_

* * *

Hermione, Remus and Fleur came through the front door, their faces hurting from their massive grins. They strolled into the kitchen, Remus whistling a merry tune. Hermione looked at the expectant faces of the Order, and simply tossed the diadem into the table. A relieved sigh echoed through those in the kitchen. Another one found.

"Oh, I brought you a present, Ron." Hermione said as she reached into her bag. With a flourish, she produced a stunned and well-trussed rat with a silver paw. "Hope this makes up for Crookshanks eating Scabbers in third year." She joked with an evil grin.

Ron stared wide-eyed at the traitor, only able to nod dumbly at her words.

"Harry, let me see your list." The boys obediently handed her the list they had made up of which Horcruxes they had managed to procure. She looked it over and added to it:

 _Diary (Destroyed)_

 _Ring (Destroyed)_

 _Locket (Captured)_

 _Diadem (Captured)_

"Okay, then that means we have three left to find." Hermione sat down and fiddled with the chain of the locket that now rested on the table. "Riddle seems to be using things that have great sentimental value as his containers. His school diary, his family ring, Slytherin's locket, and Ravenclaw's diadem. We've already figured that he's got to have something of Hufflepuff's, and possibly Gryffindor's."

"Could we…ask Peter?" Harry asked, looking a bit green at the thought. Still, Hermione's heart filled with a bit of pride in her friend. He was finally learning.

"I doubt we would get much from him." Fleur pointed out. "After all, how much would you tell a coward like Wormtail?"

Harry nodded, seeing her point.

Luna set a book down in front of Hermione, in it was a picture of a cup. "What about Hufflepuff's cup? It's one of the few Founder's artifacts that's still accounted for."

Hermione snatched up the book excitedly. "Luna, you're a genius! Okay, if he did use the cup, then where is it now?"

The group sat around the table, in deep thought. Suddenly, Harry looked up.

"Wait, Bellatrix! Remember when we ran into her, she was practically frothing at the mouth, screaming about the Horcrux! She was yelling about how they wouldn't need to be there if Riddle would've just given her that one, too! I distinctly remember her saying 'this one, too'! I wonder if Riddle gave her one of the Horcruxes?!"

Everyone sat up, an excited gleam in their eyes.

"That's a distinct possibility." Remus mused. "If he trusted Lucius with one, then why not Bellatrix? The question becomes, how do we find that cup? Bellatrix could have put it anywhere."

"Not anywhere." Fleur said, standing excitedly. "She would only know of one safe place to put it. A place where all purebloods store their most precious items. A place that only her master had ever been able to break into…"

"GRINGOTTS!" The whole table exclaimed.

"Of course!" Bill agreed. "The goblins have taken oaths not to betray their clients' trusts without just cause! As long as Riddle didn't attack them, then they have no reason to remove a Horcrux from any of their vaults!"

"Then that settles it!" Harry said, standing. "We need to get to Gringotts and ask the goblins for their help!" He started to move towards the fireplace, but was grabbed by at least three Order members before he took more than two steps.

"Harry, are you mad?!" Hermione yelled. "The goblins would never help us! Remember, they're bound by their oaths! And even if they weren't, goblins are only motivated by their own greed and selfishness. As long as Riddle doesn't attack them now, they'll continue to delude themselves into thinking that they don't have to get involved in this war."

"But…but if we could convince them that Riddle will kill them once he gets the chance…" Harry floundered.

"How? By pinky swearing that we're telling the truth? Goblins have no reason to believe anything that a wizard says, even if it's the 'Chosen One'." Hermione retorted. She looked at her hands, a grave look on her face. "I hate to say this, but if we want to get to Bellatrix's vault…then we're going to have to break into Gringotts."

A heavy silence filled the room at those words. Even if it had been done before, breaking into the goblin bank would be a nearly impossible feat. In fact, with one attempt already being successful, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that the goblins had beefed up their security since then.

A squawk took them all out of their musings, and they all jumped and drew their wands. On the window sill was a regal looking eagle owl. Its expression was haughty and it looked like a strong and well-fed bird, but that wasn't what drew the attention of the residents of Grimmauld.

No, they were far more interested in the cup it held in its talons.


	5. Chapter 5: Poisonous Allies

_AN: I know that, so far, there's mostly been war stuff in this story, but I'm not planning on making it the main background of this story. Granted, I don't plan these chapters out before I write them (hence the quick updates), so it's possible that that will change. Still, for now, I'm just going to assume that it will only take up about half of the story. As an apology for this silly plot getting in the way of your Hermione/Fleur time, I added some fluff at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!_

 _DISCLAIMER: If I owned these books, then Hermione would have smacked Harry upside the head and told him to get his shit together VERY early on in the 5th book. Since I do not, she didn't, and we were all forced to suffer through hundreds of pages of angst._

 **Chapter 5: Poisonous Allies**

No one moved for almost a full five minutes, sort of afraid that the cup was some sort of hallucination, and would vanish the very moment one of them tried to touch it.

"No one touch that owl." Remus whispered as he, Fleur and Bill crept closer to the owl. All three of them ran their wands over the owl, the cup, and the letter tied to its leg. Amazingly, they found no hexes or portkeys. Not even an eavesdropping charm. To Hermione, that just made this even more suspicious.

Bill carefully picked up the cup and set it on the table, freeing the owl of its burden and allowing it to hop over to Hermione and hold out its leg. Carefully, Hermione took the letter, never breaking eye-contact with the owl. "Remus. Is it the cup?"

Remus shuddered at the very sight of the jeweled cup. "Yes. It's the one we were just talking about. How…convenient."

Hermione nodded and opened the letter.

 _The Traitor told me the secret of your headquarters before his death. He told no one else because he wanted me to have an escape if I chose to take it._

 _I'm choosing to take it now._

 _The Dark Lord is mad with power and ambition, and I doubt that I will last long under his rule after all that has taken place. I wish to defect and get out of this war alive. I care nothing for my foolish husband and son. They have chosen their paths and I have chosen mine._

 _I give you this cup as a token of good faith. After Bellatrix's death, I now have control of her vaults. I hope you have found a way to destroy his soul containers by now._

 _I know what his last two containers are. I will tell you and even destroy the one I have access to, if you can guarantee my safety. Send a solid black parchment back with my owl if you agree to meet with me peacefully. If you do not respond within 24 hours, I shall assume that you do not wish to make a deal._

 _I own Grimmauld._

 _-Narcissa Black_

Hermione set the parchment on the table, where Fleur picked it up and read it aloud to the rest of the room. Harry and Ron looked shocked and a bit outraged. Remus looked concerned. Hermione was deep in thought.

"…Advice?" Hermione looked at the group.

"It could be a trap." Bill pointed out.

"Using a real Horcrux as bait? Quite a risk to take for a mere trap." Fleur observed.

"Why bait a trap like this, anyway? Clearly she knows where we are, or she wouldn't have been able to send an owl. If she told Riddle, he would be on our doorstep in a heartbeat. So, I suppose that means she's the only one who knows. Why would Snape tell Narcissa about Headquarters, but no one else?" Hermione mused.

"Who knows why that traitor did any of the shit he did? In fact, who cares?" Harry growled.

"If Snape did tell her with the intention of providing an out for her, then that lends support to the idea that this is a legitimate plea for help." Remus explained patiently.

"No. Not help." Tonks corrected. "A Slytherin doesn't ask for help. A Slytherin bargains for a better deal. Trust me, Narcissa wouldn't be offering this deal if she didn't have something to make it worth our while."

"Neither would she be offering if she didn't feel that we had something worth her while." Hermione agreed.

"How do you know so much about Slytherins?" Ron asked suspiciously. "You were a Hufflepuff."

Tonks arched a challenging eyebrow. "My mother was a Slytherin, boy. Not all Slytherins ended up following an insane, dangerous megalomaniac, and you'd do well to remember that."

Ron sat down, Tonks's unusual display properly cowing him.

"So…what? She just gives us the last two Horcruxes, and we let her walk? Simple as that?" Harry demanded, a bit miffed that they were really considering making a deal with the woman.

"It's never as simple as that, Harry." Fleur chided. "If we decide to take her up on her offer, then it will take extensive oaths from both parties to ensure that we can successfully work with her. Like she said, she apparently owns Grimmauld. She could easily throw us out if it suited her. Hermione, we need to be very careful with her."

"You're right." Hermione said. "This negotiation will need another Slytherin to be successful. Before we make any more decisions, we need to decide on whether or not we even want to pursue this option. All in favor of sending Narcissa back a black parchment?"

A clear majority raised their hands, eager to end this war sooner rather than later. Harry defiantly crossed his arms, while Ron sat, looking conflicted. Hermione nodded, the decision was made.

"Very well. Tonks, would you mind contacting your mother and explaining the situation? She knows her sister better than any of us, and I feel she may be our best bet at coming out of this negotiation on equal footing." Everyone noticed that Hermione never suggested that they would outwit Narcissa. Of course they wouldn't, Narcissa had been playing these political games for far longer than the rest of them combined.

Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and charmed it solid black. She then tied it to the owl's leg and it flew off. To win the war, they were going to have to make a deal with the devil.

Hermione just hoped that she could live with the consequences.

* * *

Once the owl had been sent off, the Order sat to a silent dinner, each contemplating how these new developments would affect their chances of survival. On McGonagall's suggestion, Remus appointed a group to gather all of their intel and leads into one area, preferably a single box, and to make copies of it all to be distributed to a select few members. If they still found themselves the victims of a forceful eviction, they wanted to have all of their information out of Riddle's reach. Of course, the originals would be destroyed.

Arthur and the twins took the still unconscious rat into the cellar, where they caged him in a unbreakable cage and put a stasis charm around him. Even if someone took him out of that cage, they'd have to be able to cancel at least five different charms just to wake him up.

Tonks and Flitwick, meanwhile, quickly drew up a schedule of shifts for different Order members to keep watch in case Narcissa decided to sell them out to gain Riddle's favor. Before Hermione could volunteer to take a shift, Fleur gently took her hand under the table and look in her eyes. The brunette's mouth went dry and she relaxed back into her chair. Fleur smiled a bit, a pleased look in her eye.

Hermione tried not to think about how much that pleased look meant to her.

After eating, Hermione stood, claiming that she needed some more rest, so would be turning in for the night. As she passed the shattered remains of the three Horcruxes, which had been quickly dealt with before dinner, she picked up a quill and scratched on the list from before:

 _Cup (Destroyed)_

* * *

Hermione slipped into her shared room, drying her hair after a quick shower. She stopped at the sight of Fleur wearing her revealing nightdress, standing beside the bed and looking at her expectantly.

"I'm not too tired tonight." Fleur said, looking at her with an interesting expression. "I could…conjure you that bed, if you want."

Hermione looked into the Veela's eyes, and immediately knew that this was a challenge. And she wouldn't be Hermione Granger if she could resist a challenge.

"Actually, I don't think we'll need an extra bed tonight. I find your company to be very…soothing." The brunette replied, her eyes meeting Fleur's in a playfully defiant gesture.

Fleur's smile was decidedly predatory. She would enjoy making this feisty Muggleborn kitten submit to her. Gracefully, she crossed the room. Hermione's nostril's flared as they filled with the blonde's scent.

"Well, since I'm so soothing to you, why don't you let me brush your hair?" Fleur offered, pulling a hairbrush out from behind her back. Hermione blushed as she took in the sight of the hairbrush, trying not to think about its other uses. That wide, flat back meant that the brush would make for a very effective-

"Hermione. Come." Fleur whispered, jolting the younger witch out of her thoughts. Fleur smirked. "Hurry now, before I find…another use for this brush."

As Fleur took her hand and led her to the bed, Hermione turned crimson. Had she known what Hermione was thinking? Surely not, she didn't recall Fleur ever mentioning having any Legilimency training. Then again, why would she mention such a useful advantage? Fleur sat on the bed and patted the space in front of her crossed legs.

"Sit." She gently commanded, smiling that predatory grin as Hermione obeyed. The blond began to gently run the brush through the bushy hair, smiling as the brunette started to purr again. "That feel good?"

Hermione nodded happily, feeling so relaxed under Fleur's hands. "It feels heavenly. About Narcissa, do you think-"

"Shhhhhh," Fleur gently, but firmly, stopped her. "We'll have plenty of time to worry about that tomorrow morning. Tonight, I want you to just relax and not worry about any of that."

"But, we have to make sure-EEP!" Hermione yelped in surprise as she found herself pulled over Fleur's lap and swatted three times with the hairbrush. It didn't particularly hurt, Fleur knew that her little pet wasn't quite ready for that, but it did cause the brunette to blush and close her lips firmly.

"Now, are you going to be good and relax?" Fleur asked, her hairbrush resting against Hermione's bottom warningly. Too embarrassed to speak, the brunette nodded bashfully. Fleur smiled and sat her back up and resumed brushing her hair as if nothing happened. "Good girl."

Fleur had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at Hermione's red ears. Even without looking at her, she could feel her emotions rolling off of her. Embarrassment, shock, comfort, and even a bit of arousal. Oh yes, Hermione was going to be a wonderful kitten.

After some time, Fleur had lovingly brushed out every tangle and knot, and even started braiding the brunette's hair in a loose braid. She was mostly buying time. Hermione needed some to get her thoughts in order about what had just happened. Until then, she was happy to play with the thick, soft hair in front of her.

"F-Fleur? What are you doing to me?" Hermione finally whispered.

"I'm braiding your hair, _ma petite_. I know you do not care for girly things, but I would have thought that would have been obvious." Fleur knew what Hermione was really asking, but she couldn't resist teasing the brunette a bit. Besides, she wanted to get Hermione used to being open and frank with her. She would need it to be a good pet.

"You know that's not what I meant." Hermione tried to sound intimidating, but that was a tad difficult after you've just been spanked. "Why are you…being so physically affectionate with me?"

"Perhaps because it seems to be what you need right now, _oui_? Physical affection? Tenderness? Comfort?" Fleur looked at the back of her neck as she spoke. "Do you wish for me to stop?"

"I…no. No, I don't want you to stop." Hermione admitted. "To be honest, I feel so safe when you…when you do these things to me. I just…I just don't want…"

Fleur's brow furrowed at her stammering. Then a lightbulb went off in her head. "You're afraid of allowing yourself to care for someone while fighting a war? You are afraid to lose someone you love?"

Hermione picked at the cotton sheets and nodded, her shoulders slumped as though the weight of the world rested there. In many ways, it did.

"What color would you like?" Fleur asked, determined to lighten the mood. Hermione looked back with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm done braiding your hair, what color ribbon would you like to tie it with?" Fleur asked patiently.

"Oh, you don't have to. I have a black hair tie-"

"Non!" Fleur replied passionately, causing a startled Hermione to jump. "You will wear a ribbon. I wish to give you something beautiful for your lovely hair. Now, what is your favorite color?" Fleur pulled out her wand to conjure the ribbon.

Hermione blushed, unable to fight the feeling of warmth that spread through her body at Fleur's words. "Um, well, I like pink and blue…"

Fleur nodded in satisfaction and conjured a ribbon into Hermione's hands. It was pink on one end, but in a gradient that gradually turned icy blue. Hermione loved it immediately, because the blue reminded her of Fleur's eyes. She smiled and handed the blonde the ribbon, nodding in approval. The Veela smiled and gently tied the braid with the new ribbon.

She allowed the brunette to turn around and face her, where she gently took her hands in her own. She frowned, they were so dry and calloused from her wand. Fleur squirted some lotion into her hand from her wand and rubbed it into Hermione's surprisingly small yet strong hands. The whole time, Hermione watched Fleur's face with an unreadable expression.

"Fleur…should we be doing this?" Hermione asked. "I'm likely very high on Riddle's list. I'm Harry's friend, I've been killing his minions, and I'm a Muggleborn. I could very likely die."

Fleur looked into her eyes. "You won't. You're too strong, too good. You're prepared to do what you must to survive. You will fight, you will win, and then you will come home to me with all of your injuries, and I will kiss them better." They both knew that she meant more than just physical injuries.

"…Am I turning dark, Fleur?" Hermione whispered in a voice so broken and fearful, that it touched Fleur in her very soul. Hermione looked at her with eyes bright with tears. "I've killed so many of them. And, God help me, I don't regret it. I'd kill them all again if I had the chance to go back. I'm a killer. What could you possibly want with me?"

Fleur took her quivering chin in her fingers and gently kissed her tears. She then guided Hermione's head to her chest and pulled her into her lap, rocking her back and forth.

"You're not dark, Hermione." The Veela said in a voice full of certainty. "You are a warrior. You would never harm an innocent person. You were right when you said it yesterday, this is a war. People die in wars, and those deaths are never pretty. Would you rather those deaths happen to Death Eaters, or to the people that you care for?"

Hermione burst into tears and clung to Fleur, burying her face in the blonde's chest to muffle her sobs. The older witch gently petted her head, whispering soft words to her and kissing her forehead. She continued rocking the younger girl until she felt into an exhausted sleep, having cried herself out.

Fleur gently maneuvered them under the covers until Hermione's head was resting on her chest. She wrapped a protective arm around her and kissed the top of her head again. She knew that Hermione would one day be hers, and when that day came, she swore that she would always protect and comfort her. Especially after days like today. As she played with the brunette's braid, a small thought came to Fleur's head.

 _Pink and blue, hmmm?_ She thought with a small grin. _Then that shall be the color of your collar, ma petite._


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking New Ground

_AN: So, I decided to accelerate Fleur and Hermione's relationship a bit. If it seems like they're going a little too fast, just remember that there's a war going on. I don't doubt for a second that they would get caught up in that whole "I could die tomorrow" mindset that people often get when they rush a relationship._

 _DISCLAIMER: Why the hell didn't James and Lily just make one of them the secret keeper for the Fidelus charm? In the seventh book, it's proven that you can do that. For that matter, even if Peter wasn't the secret keeper, who's to say that he couldn't just take Voldy to the area where he knew the house was, and just point at the area where the house was, and Voldy could have just, I don't know, shot a lot of really powerful Reductos at it? I can't answer any of these questions, therefore I must not be the owner of Harry Potter. It's just logic, after all._

 **Chapter 6: Breaking New Ground**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, and she groaned softly in equal parts pain and embarrassment. Her eyes were hurting from her crying spell last night, and she couldn't help but feel humiliated by it. She hadn't meant to get so emotional last night, but something about the way Fleur held her made her feel so safe and comfortable. She sighed, nothing she could do now but hope that the Veela didn't bring it up. She closed her eyes again, giving them some relief, and breathed, drinking Fleur's scent in deeply. She started drawing little shapes and figures on the taller witch's chest, enjoying the feel of being held and comforted.

"Purr for me?" Fleur whispered, making Hermione jump a bit. She quickly recovered and purred, her back vibrating a bit against the Veela's hand. Hermione cuddled closer, tucking herself in under Fleur's chin. They both closed their eyes and just relished the feel of each other's bodies.

"Hermione…do you want to talk about last night?" Fleur asked, gently testing the waters. Hermione's immediate tensing answered her question.

"Um…I don't…I'm not ready to talk about…I mean…"

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, baby." Fleur gently said.

"There…there isn't?" Hermione asked, looking up with hopeful eyes. Fleur's eyes twinkled back.

"Of course not! No one outside of this room needs to know about you going over my knee and getting a spanking!" She gently teased, pleased when the tension evaporated from Hermione's body.

"What? No, not that. I didn't mean the spanking!"

"Oh, so you're okay with me telling Harry and Ron about putting you over my knee?"

"WAIT, NO! Please don't do that!" Hermione's face reddened even farther.

"Oh, did you not enjoy it?" Fleur asked, carefully sculpting her face into a slightly hurt expression.

"No! I mean, it's not that I didn't enjoy…um, wait, I mean…" Hermione stammered lamely. It became a bit of a game for Fleur, to see how red she could make her soon to be kitty turn.

"So, you did enjoy it?" Fleur asked teasingly. Hermione buried her face in the night dress, an eternity seemed to pass before the bushy head nodded. Fleur's heart soared.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm kind of a freak." Hermione muttered, Fleur shushed her and rubbed her back.

"Shhhh, sweetheart. There's nothing wrong with you. You can't help what you enjoy." She reassured the embarrassed younger woman. She continued to whisper reassurances to the brunette until chocolate eyes finally peeked up at her. She smiled and kissed Hermione's forehead gently. "So, all teasing aside, did you enjoy it?"

Hermione blushed. "I think so, I mean, it was over pretty quickly." She laughed nervously.

"Would you like me to do it again? So you can decide if you like it?" Fleur offered. Hermione's face erupted once again.

"I…um…" Fleur smiled at the stammering girl and sat up in the bed and gently pulled her over her knee. Hermione followed willingly, blushing the whole way. Once the brunette was settled over her knee, Fleur gently rubbed her bottom, propped up against a pile of pillows.

"Shhhhh, just relax, Hermione." The blond whispered, her other hand resting gently on the younger woman's back. "If you want me to stop, just say the word 'red', okay?"

"O-okay." Hermione replied nervously. "But, what about the…the noise?"

A quick flick of a wand and a muttered "Muffiliato" took care of that worry. Hermione relaxed a bit more…well, as much as one can relax when over another woman's knee. She buried her face in the cotton sheets, waiting nervously. Fleur continued rubbing her bottom, waiting for her to relax. Finally, the brunette relaxed, and Fleur's arm raised.

Smack. Smack. Smack.

Hermione squeaked at the first slap, which took her by surprise.

Smack. Smack. Smack.

Fleur seemed to settle into a rhythm, which permitted Hermione to relax under the soft blows.

Smack. Smack. Smack.

Hermione felt the impact of the gentle smacks, but more in the sense of feeling the weight of Fleur's palm against her bottom. It was an odd sensation, but not unwelcome.

Smack. Smack. Smack.

The brunette rested her head against her hands, closing her eyes and letting her senses expand outward, the rhythm of Fleur's spanks sending her into a bit of a trance-like state.

Smack. Smack. Smack.

Hermione felt the warmth of Fleur's body against her side.

Smack. Smack. Smack.

The steady pressure of the blonde's other hand as it pressed against her back, holding her in place.

Smack. Smack. Smack.

The gentle force of the Veela's knees digging a bit into her stomach and her crotch.

Smack. Smack. Smack.

She then became aware of a growing warmth on her backside, slowly but steadily spreading until it felt as though it were filling her entire body.

Smack. Smack. Smack.

Finally, Hermione allowed her thoughts to turn inward, reflecting on what she was feeling and how…good it felt.

Smack. Smack. Smack.

She relaxed completely against the blows, and for the first time in years, Hermione felt completely safe.

Smack. Smack. Smack.

Smack. Smack. Smack.

Smack. Smack. Smack.

Smack. Smack. Smack.

Smack. Smack. Smack.

Finally, Fleur stopped and simply rubbed the brunette's bottom through her pajama pants. After a few minutes, Hermione turned to look up at her, chocolate eyes shining. The blond smiled and pulled the smaller woman into her lap and held her close, wrapping a blanket around the Muggleborn. Hermione tucked herself under the older woman's chin and held her nightdress in her hand, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of being held.

"Well, what's the final verdict?" Fleur asked with a smile. Hermione blushed.

"Yeah, I liked it. Although, I kind of expected it to sting more…" The brunette looked up at her with a genuinely curious expression.

"It didn't sting because of your pants. Now, if I had spanked you bare (Fleur grinned at Hermione's "eep" of embarrassment and arousal) then it would have stung more."

"Oh…" Hermione replied, a thoughtful look on her face. Fleur smiled and kissed her forehead.

"But, I don't think you're quite ready for that." The blond commented, to which Hermione blushed and nodded. "No rush, sweetheart. We'll get there when we get there."

The younger witch nodded her assent and snuggled closer to the taller witch's warm body. "I…I like this." Hermione admitted softly. "Being held like this. I thought this was going to make me feel small and powerless, but I feel like I could take on Riddle right now and win…does that make sense?"

"Of course it does, sweetheart." Fleur assured her. "You got an opportunity to let some things go and just enjoy something. I don't doubt that you feel lighter. As for being held, as far as I'm concerned, every time you get a spanking, you will always get cuddles afterwards." The blond grinned. "Even when you're getting a spanking for being naughty."

Hermione blushed, but couldn't deny the intrigue she felt at the thought of getting a "real" spanking. As much as she wanted to hide her face in embarrassment, there was something else that she wanted to do far more. Looking into Fleur's eyes, she could see the same desire, burning in a sea of icy blue. Unconsciously, she started to lean forward, and was pleased when Fleur did the same.

In a dark and dingy house, in a shabby bedroom, on a messy bed, Fleur and Hermione shared their first kiss.

Finally pulling away, Hermione hid her face in the blonde's chest and softly purred as Fleur rubbed and scratched her back. After a while, the blond gently roused Hermione from her relaxed state. The brunette whined in protest, clinging more tightly to her.

"Baby, we've gotta check on how things are going with Narcissa." Fleur reluctantly admitted. "We can cuddle more tonight, I promise."

Hermione sighed and reluctantly untangled herself from Fleur's lap. "You're right, duty calls. But mark my words," the brunette grinned mischievously, "there will be so many more cuddles tonight."

* * *

The group standing in front of the fireplace at Grimmauld consisted of Hermione, Fleur, Harry, Ron, Remus, Tonks, and Andromeda. Everyone clutched their wands hidden underneath their robes as they waited for the fireplace to flare up. For this first meeting, Andromeda would be doing most of the talking, but everyone was ready to fight if it turned into a trap.

"I still don't like this." Harry groused. "Making deals with Death Eaters? Pardoning them for their crimes? This isn't how wars are fought, Hermione!"

"No, Harry, it's not." Hermione agreed. "This is how wars are won."

Everyone tensed as the fireplace activated, almost expecting Voldemort to saunter into the kitchen. Thankfully, only Narcissa's regal form strolled through, brushing a bit of soot off of her robes.

"You can release your wands," Narcissa said with a calm look on her face "I give you my word that I will not intentionally harm any of you without just cause." Her body glowed, sealing the oath.

Harry and Ron released their wands, but Hermione kept her hand right where it was. After all, who knows what a person like Narcissa would consider "just cause". Narcissa noticed Hermione's lack of movement and raised an approving eyebrow.

"I'm here to bargain for my freedom." Narcissa announced, looking over everyone in the room. "I have no intention of putting any more of my time or energy into this foolish war, especially when I will lose either way. If the Dark Lord wins, I have no guarantees that I will be safe, considering the many ways that my family has 'failed' that madman. And if you win, then I will no doubt spend the rest of my life counting the stones on the walls of my cell in Azkaban. Lucius refuses to listen to reason, and Draco and my other sister are already dead. I have nothing here in Britain to lose anymore."

"Wait, Draco's dead?!" Harry asked, shocked at the news and a bit disappointed. He had been hoping to get a crack at the little shit that helped kill Dumbledore.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Yes. I'm surprised that you didn't know that already, considering that your Muggleborn friend is the one who killed him, as well as Severus Snape."

All eyes turned in shock to Hermione, who straightened up and stared back at Narcissa defiantly. "I had no choice. They did, after all, kill my parents."


	7. Chapter 7: Bridges, Building and Burning

_AN: So, I've gotten a few comments about how intense and dark this story is. That's good, because that's what I'm going for! I do want to warn people that…well…shit's about to get real in this chapter. No Voldy appearances, just personal stuff. Fans of Harry may not be too fond of this chapter. Honestly, this wasn't my original intention for Harry, but characters often have a habit of leading the writer instead of the other way around. Like I said, some OOC moments for people. But, I stick by my original statement that the stresses of war can have some serious effects on people._

 _DISCLAIMER: WHY THE EVER-LOVING FUCK IS A FORGED SIGNATURE AND A CONFUNDUS CHARM ALL THAT IT TAKES TO CREATE A "BINDING MAGICAL CONTRACT"?! If this was the case, then why didn't they make up some "I won't hurt anyone, on pain of losing my life and magic" contract and forge the signature of LORD COCK-A-DOODY VOLDEMORT?! I don't know! Why?! Because I am not the goddamn owner of this pile of blatant inconsistencies!_

 **Chapter 7: Bridges, Building and Burning**

"You killed Malfoy and Snape?!" Harry roared.

"Forget that, Harry, those two deserved it." Ron said dismissively. "Why didn't you tell us about your parents?! You said you'd sent them to Australia!"

"Oh, you're right," Hermione said sarcastically, "I should have told you both about my dead parents who had been brutally murdered by people that I went to school with the day before I got to the Burrow! I'm especially sorry for keeping that from you, Harry, since I know you're gonna start bitching about not knowing that, too! Well, I hope the two of you can find it in your heart to forgive me for my terrible crime of not being willing to face the death of the people who raised me!"

Fleur gently grabbed the brunette's hand. "Hermione, focus. We'll talk about this later." She whispered. Hermione blew out a frustrated breath and nodded.

"Narcissa, I won't apologize for what I did to your son. But, I'm sure that's not what you're looking for." Hermione said, looking the Malfoy matron in the eye.

"No, it's not. …I apologize for letting that information out." Narcissa conceded. "I thought you'd have told your two sidekicks by now. Had I known you hadn't, I would have used it as blackmail material."

"Well, you still wouldn't have gotten far," Hermione bitingly replied, "the Order already knows that I'm a killer. They'll only be pissed that they won't get a shot at Snape."

Ron winced at Hermione's harsh words, looking guilty about thinking just that, while Harry looked a bit miffed at being called a "sidekick". A smirk tugged at the side of Narcissa's face.

"I'm glad you're helping coordinate this group, Granger. You understand that war isn't all glorious battles and heroic struggles." Narcissa said, looking at Hermione a bit too appreciatively for Fleur's taste.

"Well, now that you've caused enough drama to ensure that I won't be having a peaceful night, why don't we start ironing out the details of our terms for negotiation and then set our next meeting time?" Hermione nodded to Andromeda, turning the meeting over to her.

"Wait, I thought we were going to find out what the last two Horcruxes were?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"No Harry," Remus answered, "this meeting was just to draw up the terms of our partnership. We'll discuss Horcruxes at the next meeting."

"Indeed," Narcissa commented, casting a less than complimentary eye at the two boys. "Now, sister, let's have a seat and draw up this contract."

* * *

Writing the contract took the entire day. Both sisters couldn't slip a single thing past each other, but Slytherin honor dictated that they try. Hermione had to admit, it was educational to watch the seasoned pros go head to head. She could have done without Harry and Ron's complaints about how long it was taking, though. They were definitely not pleased to hear that no one could leave the room until the deal was made. Once they'd finally made an agreement, everyone signed the contract (after Hermione, Fleur and Remus each gave it one last read-through, of course), and Narcissa bid them farewell as she stepped back into the floo.

By then, it was well into the evening, and Hermione and the others wolfed down their meal before retreating to their rooms to get some rest. Who'd have thought that making a deal with the devil would be so physically taxing? Hermione stayed behind to thank Andromeda profusely for her help, and promised the witch her wand if she ever needed it. Andromeda's only response was to assure the girl that she wanted the war to end just as much as everyone else.

"Besides," she mentioned over her shoulder on her way through the floo, "it was kind of nice talking to my sister again. I'm just glad that idiot husband of hers hasn't drained any of her intellect."

Hermione chuckled a bit as she wearily climbed the steps to her room, her body aching for rest. As she reached the landing, she slowly crossed the floor to her door before spinning around and pointing her wand at…

"Your middle name is Jean, not Jane." Harry commented coldly, looking down her wand. "You got pissed in fifth year because they miscalled your name, and you especially hated it because Jane is Umbitch's middle name."

Hermione's wand wavered, and then lowered. "Something you need, Harry?"

"I think you owe me an explanation." Harry said, leaning against the wall and crossing his arm expectantly.

"I don't owe you shit, Harry."

"I saved your life, you ungrateful-"

"I feel like over the past seven years, I've more than paid my debt to you for that troll." Hermione growled, rather irritated that everyone kept bringing that up, like that was the one defining fact of their friendship. "Hell, I'm pretty sure I've paid any debts I may have had to you over the past three months."

"…How could you not tell me, Hermione?" Harry asked. "I watched them kill Professor Dumbledore."

"And I saw them standing over the dead bodies of my parents." Hermione retorted. "Harry, I'm too damn tired to compare boo-boos right now. So, are we done here?"

Harry gave her a piercing look. "…What happened to you? You used to be a good person, and then you started murdering people. It's like you're going…dark."

Hermione straightened up, towering over Harry's small frame. "How dare you? I've spent the past three months cleaning up YOUR messes. Taking care of the things that YOU didn't want to deal with."

"THINGS?! Those 'things' are human beings!" Harry roared.

"Human beings who would happily slaughter everyone in this house without a moment's hesitation! You never minded my techniques when I was saving your asses! I didn't see you or Ron crying for the Lestranges' immortal souls!"

"That was different!"

"Why?! Because the 'Chosen One' was the one who's life was in danger?!"

"Because we were trying to escape! And Bellatrix would never have been able to be turned!"

"…Jesus, you really are delusional, aren't you? Fine, go back to your room, curl up in your bed and pat yourself on the back because you're the better man. Meanwhile, I'll keep doing the things that you don't want to. You may not like my role in this war, but you're going to have to accept that you need people like me."

"You have nothing that I need." Harry growled in a low voice.

"I guess you should have told me that earlier. Could've saved yourself a few years of not needing me around to save your stupid ass."

Harry pushed off of the wall and got nose to nose with Hermione. "I'm watching you."

"Go ahead." Hermione challenged, unflinching. "Watch me as much as you want. Just remember to thank me when I Reducto Riddle's head off while he's sneaking up on you to slit your throat because you're too busy watching me to keep an eye on the real enemy. We're on the same side, Harry. Get over yourself."

Harry glared at Hermione's back as she turned back to her door. Walking through the door, Hermione threw one last parting shot over her shoulder.

"How are you going to destroy Riddle without killing him, Harry? If the prophecy is true, then that's one kill I can't do for you."

The click sounded like a gunshot in the silent hallway.

* * *

Fleur came in from her shower and saw Hermione leaning against the windowsill in her pajamas, staring out into the London night. She would have come in earlier, but she had caught the conversation between the brunette and Harry, and knew that Hermione would need some time alone with her thoughts. Hermione turned around and smirked at the sight of the blonde in nothing but a towel.

"I think that's my favorite outfit on you." The brunette joked, her eyes warm at the sight of her…girlfriend? Friend with benefits? What the hell were they, anyway? Hermione mentally shrugged, she'd figure it out after the war. Right now, there was a freshly showered Veela that demanded her immediate attention.

"Oh? I don't know, I prefer…" Fleur dropped her towel, causing Hermione to swallow hard at the sight of her ivory body. "What do you think of this outfit, instead?"

Hermione crossed the distance between them, her nostrils flaring. "I think that if you keep wearing it, then I can't be held responsible for my actions…"

"Responsibility is so…" Fleur grinned an evil grin. "…overrated."

Their lips clashed and Hermione pushed the taller witch against the door with surprising strength. While there, the brunette quickly summoned her wand into her hand and blasted the most powerful silencing charm she knew on the door and the walls. "Maybe responsibility does have its uses." She muttered with a grin before diving back into the blonde's lips.

"Smartass." Fleur replied, pushing the smaller witch back so that she could slip her hands up her shirt. "You're wearing too much." She muttered as the pulled the shirt over Hermione's head, taking a moment to drink in the sight of her breasts before diving in and capturing a nipple with her teeth. Hermione backed up until she felt the bed against the back of her knees, then allowed Fleur to push her roughly down.

"This wasn't what I imagined when I thought of our first time together…" The brunette remarked as the older witch pulled her pants off and crawled on top of her. She growled low in her throat at the feel of their bodies pressed together, then looked up into icy blue eyes.

"Well, I'm not complaining." Fleur answered before capturing her mouth roughly, ravaging the Muggleborn's mouth with her tongue. Hermione moaned into the blonde's mouth, and Fleur responded with a gasp when she felt the young witch's knee push against her cunt.

"Hermione," Fleur whispered as she ground against her thigh, "are you a virgin?"

"No." Hermione responded, hissing as she felt Fleur's clit grinding into her skin. The blonde's clit was so hard, she could probably cut diamonds with it. "Lost it the summer after my fifth year. Be as rough as you want."

"Good." Fleur growled before roughly flipping the brunette over and pushing her up the bed until she reached the headboard. With one hand holding Hermione still, Fleur reached into the nightstand and pulled out a strap-on. "Was your first time rough? Did it leave bruises and marks on your skin? Did you have to walk around hiding bite marks and hickeys?"

"Mmmmmmm, no." Hermione replied, grinding her hips into the mattress as Fleur strapped the dildo on. "She wanted to be gentle with me for my first time. It did get pretty rough after that, though. But, I never had to hide any marks."

"Shame." Fleur commented, rubbing the tip against the brunette. "Guess you'll have to learn fast." She pushed into the brunette in one smooth motion, causing her to yelp and slide onto her hands and knees.

"Fuuuuuuck…" Hermione growled, gripping the headboard tightly. Fleur's strap-on was big. Bigger than anything she'd taken before. She was going to be sore tomorrow. Hermione groaned at the thought, biting down on a pillow to keep from screaming.

Fleur threw her head back in ecstasy. The dildo she was wearing was a special one, designed to allow the witch to feel pleasure as though she were a wizard. It cost a pretty penny for the numerous enchantments Fleur had on it, but it was worth every cent. "You may as well scream, bitch." Fleur growled, pounding Hermione in a steady rhythm. "It's only going to get better from here."

"Ohhhhhhhhh, oh FLEUR!" Hermione shrieked as she rocked forward with every thrust. Fleur's hand tangled in her hair and held tight, tugging at her scalp. She gasped and moaned as the blonde's nails raked down her back, leaving white marks against the tanned flesh. Fleur bent down and laid her body against the panting Muggleborn's, where she began to lick and suck at her neck.

"Hermione," Fleur whispered hotly against the sensitive skin of her neck, "I want to mark you. I want you to be mine. I want everyone to know that you're mine. Will you accept my mark?"

"Y-yesssssssss…" Hermione hissed without hesitation. "God, Fleur, what are you doing to me?"

"I'm claiming you." She blond replied before biting down on the soft neck before her.

Hermione shrieked as the sharp pain brought her over the edge. Fleur growled and pulled her up so that the younger witch's back was pressed against her chest, her quivering and spasming cunt bringing the Veela to orgasm. Fleur held on tight and kept thrusting as both women came hard and fast, calling out each other's names. Finally, they collapsed back onto the bed, Fleur's lithe form pinning Hermione down. She didn't mind.

"Fleur…" Hermione whispered. "I…I love you."

The blond smiled and kissed the bite mark, licking it to soothe it. "I love you too, Hermione."

It wasn't the most romantic of settings for their first time making love. Nor was it the most romantic of proclamations. But for the two of them, it would do.


	8. Chapter 8: When is a Fool not a Fool?

_DISCLAIMER: Okay, just hear me out, here. All I'm saying is, why couldn't Harry just put on a pair of earmuffs, walk into Voldy's camp, and pull out a mandrake? Hell, in the last book, he had the perfect opportunity! He walked past Neville, who was carrying mandrakes to fight the Death Eaters with! Dude, fucking GRAB ONE AND TAKE IT WITH YOU! You're gonna die anyway, why be a little bitch about it? Take 'em all out with you! Voldy'd be all "hahaha, the boy-who-lived…come to-"then Harry's all, "Hey, Riddle, I'm really happy for you, and Imma let you finish, but…" BOOM! MANDRAKE! DEATH ALL UP IN THIS MUTHA-FUCKA! …But, he didn't do that, because I don't own Harry Potter._

 **Chapter 8: When is a Fool not a Fool?**

Hermione ran her fingernails up and down Fleur's spine and breathed in her smooth, clean scent. She grinned; she'd had a lot of fun dirtying the Veela back up. She didn't even mind how sore she was going to feel in the morning. Maybe she had a few pain potions left in her bag.

"Am I too heavy?" Fleur asked, her voice heavy from the afterglow of sex. Hermione was willing to bet that if she could see auras, the room would be glowing brighter than the sun.

"No, no." She assured, never ceasing her actions. "You're perfect."

Fleur smiled against her neck and nuzzled her lovingly. "You're pretty damn great, yourself."

"Five times in one night? I better be amazing." Hermione quipped with a smirk. Fleur laughed lightly in response, before maneuvering herself a bit off of her chest. She gently rubbed and lightly scratched Hermione's stomach, causing the younger witch to purr happily.

"What are you thinking about?" Fleur asked, knowing the younger woman must have a lot on her mind. Maybe talking about it with the French witch would help. Hermione sighed and began to absentmindedly run her fingers through the blond hair on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna have to show everyone the memory of the day my parents died." She whispered in a thick voice. "They'll want to know for a fact that Snape and Malfoy are dead. Ron will, at least, be happy to see that Dumbledore's murderers are gone for good."

"What about Harry?" Fleur inquired.

"Fuck him." Hermione growled low in her throat.

"I'd rather that you didn't. Now that I know how you are in bed, I'm not particularly eager to share you with anyone else." Fleur replied with a smirk. Hermione looked at her for a moment, before covering her snickering mouth with one hand, causing Fleur to giggle as well. After a while, they finally calmed down and cuddled back up.

"This memory's not going to help my image with the Order." Hermione sighed. "Harry already thinks I'm going dark, and he's probably run his mouth to Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville. Who knows how many other Order members know that their 'savior' doesn't trust me."

"If they accept Harry's word for it, then they are fools who deserve to be led by a fool." Fleur declared hotly. "The ones who have sense will know that your actions have ensured that Riddle has less Death Eaters to fight with. Yes, he'll recruit more, but you've been taking out his far more skilled minions. Whether the Weasley's want to admit it or not, you killing Fenrir saved Bill's life and cut off Riddle's most trustworthy link to the werewolves. I know Bill feels that he owes you his life. He doesn't feel like you're going dark, and neither do I."

"Thanks, Fleur." Hermione whispered, eyes shining. "That means a lot to me. I…I never want you to feel afraid of me. I would never hurt you."

"I know." Fleur replied with such conviction, such certainty, that Hermione couldn't stop the tears from falling. Fleur gently kissed them away, pouring all of her love into every kiss. Then, she slowly kissed her way down the brunette's body.

"Ohhh…Fleur, I don't know if I can go again." Hermione whimpered cutely. "I'm already gonna be so sore tomorrow…"

"Shhhh, then let me kiss it better." Fleur whispered, gently taking a nipple in her mouth. "I want to make you mine, Hermione. I want you to only think of me, during the rough sex and the gentle sex." She licked her way down the tanned stomach before her, swirling her tongue in Hermione's naval.

"I don't just want to own you," she said, kissing her naval and continuing her way down to her pelvic bone, "I want to love you and comfort you. I want you to feel safe and secure with me." She nuzzled and licked the hollow area in her pelvic region, causing the Muggleborn to shiver.

Icy blue eyes looked into chocolate brown. "Hermione, I want to take care of you. Every day, for the rest of our lives. Will you let me?"

Hermione's eyes were locked onto Fleur's, unable to turn away. "Y…yes. Yes. I want you to…to take care of me…I want…I want so many things from you, Fleur."

Fleur smiled and gently pressed a finger to her lips. "Shhhhhhhh, sweetheart. Let me care for you, right now. Let me love you."

Hermione nodded and ran her fingers through the blond locks hovering over her pussy. Fleur smiled and gently dove in.

* * *

The next morning a sleepy but happy Hermione strolled down the steps. A part of her wanted to start whistling a merry tune, but she decided that would probably mess with the "Badass Hermione" image she seemed to be cultivating among the Order members. Still, the pain potions had definitely come in handy for the once-sore brunette, and now she was headed to the kitchen to make Fleur a nice breakfast of pain au chocolate and pain potion. She was well into the cooking process when the kitchen door opened and Ron came in.

"Hey, Hermione. What're you doing?" The redhead asked as he crossed the floor to her.

"Making some breakfast for Fleur and me." She replied calmly, never looking up from her task. "Want some? It's a popular French dish."

Ron winced at the thought of French cuisine. "Erm, no, I think I'll just stick to bacon and eggs." He walked to the fridge for some pumpkin juice as Hermione hid a grin behind her hand. She could always count on Ron to avoid anything foreign.

"Suit yourself." She replied. "Do you mind pouring me two glasses of orange juice?"

"Sure." Ron agreed, grabbing the extra glasses. "Um, Hermione, I…I wanted to say…I'm sorry."

It took everything in Hermione's power not to drop the pan from pure shock. "Wh-what?"

"I'm sorry." Ron repeated with red-tipped ears. "I shouldn't have called you out about your parents like that. I talked with Ginny about it, because I was so confused about why you didn't just tell us the truth. She and Luna said that you were likely still, you know, dealing with it, and it was really unfair of me to expect you to just tell us everything. And, looking back now, it really was. If I'd lost Mom and Dad, well, I would have a really hard time accepting it, too."

"I…thank you, Ron." Hermione replied, her voice thick with emotion. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you after…after I'd accepted that…that they weren't coming back." Hermione's hand slammed onto the counter as her shoulders shook with the effort of holding back her emotions. Ron quickly crossed to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to give her comfort through his hands.

"I'm sorry that you felt like you couldn't." Ron admitted. "I know that a lot's been going on, with the war and all, but I really do care about your emotions, Hermione. I know that…what we had…I know now that it was never gonna happen and I've accepted that. But, I want you to know that I'm still here for you. I know I'm not very good at the emotional stuff, but I never wanted you to feel like you couldn't talk to me about your feelings. I know that I tend to jump to conclusions and fly off the handle, and I promise that I'm gonna work on that. I waited too long before I finally decided to try and be a better man. But, you know, maybe I can still be a better man for…for someone else."

Hermione turned and hugged him tightly. Screw her image, this was the first hug that they had shared since before Greyback's death. "Oh Ron, you'll be a wonderful man for that person when you find them. I don't doubt that for a second." She pulled away and laughed a bit. "Maybe that person can be better at pulling that good man out of you than I was."

Ron shrugged with a lame grin. "Well, you tried, right?"

"Yes, but I went about it all wrong." Hermione admitted with a more than a little shame. "I shouldn't have babied you and Harry so much. I'm sorry, I just couldn't accept that I needed to let you guys mess up a few times so that you could learn that I wasn't going to always be there. I'm starting to worry that me babying you both so much is why we're here, now. I should have prepared you both better than I did. I knew that this war was going to be far more serious that we ever imagined, but I didn't try to explain or prepare either of you for that. And now, here I am killing people." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "And here are you two, hating me for it."

Two fingers raised her chin, and her nervous eyes met a pair of certain ones. "I will never hate you, Hermione. Especially not for this. I admit it, I don't think I have it in me to do what you can do, but I know that without you, Harry and me would be dead a thousand times over, because all we'd be doing is stunning Death Eaters and letting them escape with new knowledge about our fighting styles. I'm worried about you killing, but not because I think you're going dark, but because I know that it's affecting you badly. I just wish that I could do something about…well, about the nightmares…"

Hermione nodded. In a small tent, it was really hard to keep violent night terrors a secret for long. "Harry's told you about me 'going dark', then? I knew he would." She muttered as she turned back to the pasties.

"Yeah," Ron admitted apologetically, "when I got back from talking to Luna and Ginny, he wouldn't shut up about it. Neville had to threaten him to get him to drop it."

Hermione glanced over her shoulder. "Neville? He defended me?"

"Of course he did, Hermione. Right scary he was, too. He looked at Harry and said in the most intimidating voice I've ever heard, 'Let me remind you, Potter, that the House of Longbottom owes a debt to Hermione Granger for the avenging of my parents. My family honor will not permit me to allow you to besmirch the name of such a great witch. I suggest you stop, before I decide to defend her honor.' I've grown up with Neville, so it's hard to forget the pudgy boy he used to be, but when he said that, I swear I could feel the magic rolling off of him! I was just glad he wasn't aiming that at me, or I'd have probably pissed myself!"

Hermione smiled as she set the pasties on the two plates, genuinely touched that the shy boy she had helped in school had stood up for her. Though, she imagined Harry wasn't too thrilled about being called out in such a manner. Oh well, she would just have to deal with it when the time came. "I'll have to be sure to thank Neville when I see him next."

She placed the plates on a tray and carried them over to the dining table to set the glasses of juice on it as well. Ron watched from his seat, absentmindedly sipping at his juice.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, stopping his bushy-haired friend. "Tell Fleur…well, tell her I said to be good to you. You deserve it."

Hermione looked at her tall friend, amazed at how much he had grown physically and emotionally since they met on the Hogwarts Express so many years ago. She kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand resting on the table. "You're a good man, Ron. One day, you're going to meet someone who makes you see that as clearly as I do."

Ron watched her retreating back and sat sipping his juice, lost in his thoughts. Despite Hermione's insistence otherwise, Ron knew it would be a long time before he felt like a man, if he ever did. He preferred to consider himself a boy that had been forced to grow up far too early. He snorted a bit into his juice; at least he wasn't alone in that aspect.

* * *

Hermione slipped into the room, pleased to see that Fleur was still dozing in bed. She summoned another pain reliever potion from her bag and set the tray on the bedside table. Smiling, she gently shook the blonde's shoulder.

"Fleur? Honey, wake up. I have breakfast." She whispered, kissing the rousing face between sentences. Fleur's eyes finally fluttered open and warmed at the sight of her love. She wrapped her slender arms around the witch's neck and gently pulled her down into a gentle kiss. When they pulled away, Fleur winced at how sore she felt.

"Ow…I guess we did go pretty hard last night, didn't we?" Fleur muttered and Hermione helped her sit up, back resting against a pile of pillows.

"Well, I know you weren't complaining, and I certainly wasn't." Hermione quipped as she slipped onto the bed with her and handed her the potion. "Here, drink it up, then you get your breakfast."

Fleur wrinkled her nose at the thought of drinking a potion, but downed it without complaint. Her eyes widened. That wasn't as bad as she expected.

Hermione giggled, an odd sound coming from the studious witch. "I've been experimenting with adding some flavoring to the potions so they'll be easier to take." She explained. "I thought about marketing them towards children, so that it would be easier to get them to drink it all."

"Well, you still can when the war is over." Fleur suggested hopefully, taking Hermione's hand in her own and entwining their fingers.

"Yeah…maybe…" Hermione replied in a wistful voice, her eyes far away. She blinked and came back, reaching over to grab the tray. "Anyway, how about some breakfast? I've got something delicious!"

"Mmmmm, yes you do." Fleur agreed, looking over Hermione's body appreciatively and making the Muggleborn blush.

"I meant the pain au chocolate, silly." Hermione giggled, pushing Fleur's plate into her hands.

"Oh, well, I guess that will do for now." Fleur sighed dramatically, causing the younger witch to snort and gently slap the blonde's shoulder with the back of her hand.


	9. Chapter 9: Hermione's Worst Memory

_AN: So, I got an interesting review accusing me of stealing the idea for "flavored potions" from another author, tigertales. I'd never read tigertales before I got the review, because I've never really been a Hermione/Minerva fan, but I looked her up to see what the reviewer was talking about. Sure enough, flavored potions. Guys, I'm just writing this stuff for fun, and I'm genuinely not trying to rip anyone off or anything like that. Potions with flavoring in them just kind of seemed like something that Hermione would tinker around with. She's a curious chick; I could see her trying out some flavorings on potions mixtures to see if it affects the taste. On fanfiction . net alone, there are over 656,000 Harry Potter fanfics. I googled the phrase "Harry Potter fanfiction flavored potions", and got pages of results. All I'm saying is, you're likely to run into similar ideas eventually. Sorry if it upsets you so much, but as the old phrase goes: "There's nothing new under the sun"._

 _AN(2): On that note, check out tigertales if you like Hermione/Minerva! There's some nice, light-hearted stuff there!_

 _AN(3): Pretty serious stuff this chapter. Graphic descriptions of violence/death/crying kittens/etc. Don't worry, though, all the death stuff is happening to Death Eaters! Snape fans will not like this chapter. (Just kidding, there are no crying kittens! I would never be so cruel!)_

 _DISCLAIMER: The House Cup thing seems like nothing more than a way to use peer pressure to make students kiss up to the professors. You pretty much just lose points when you annoy the professors or prefects. And, at the end of the year, what does the winning house really win, besides seeing their colors at the Leaving Feast and their Head getting to put a shiny trophy in their office? I think the House Cup is the greatest scam ever pulled, to be honest. And since I didn't think of it, I'm obviously not the owner of Harry Potter._

 **Chapter 9: Hermione's Worst Memory**

Hermione sat at the kitchen table with Ron, Harry and the other members of the DA. Fleur, Remus, Tonks and Bill also decided to join the group, both for Hermione's moral support and to sate their curiosity over what had happened to the dour potions master. Hermione looked around the table at mostly sympathetic and friendly faces, steeling her courage for what she was about to do. She hadn't thought too deeply about the day her parents died, and she wasn't particularly eager to delve into the memory of what was, without a doubt, the worst day of her short life.

Putting her wand to her temple, Hermione slowly drew out the memory of that day and placed it in the pensive. She swallowed hard as everyone dipped a finger into the bowl, herself included. The sensation of being pulled into the memory felt twice as jarring and nauseating this time, for some reason.

* * *

 _Hermione walked slowly down the street, her hands deep in her pockets and her mind deep in thought. She had finalized the arrangements with the realtors, and there was a very good deal on the table. All she needed was to tell her parents everything and try to somehow convince them that they needed to leave Britain as soon as possible._

"I had been in touch with a wizarding real estate agency since the end of fifth year." Hermione explained. "Apparently it was common for Muggleborn children to want to move their families somewhere safe in the last war, since they couldn't ward their houses without breaking the Statute of Secrecy. I finally had a good offer on the table to take to my parents, and I was headed home to tell them about the war and beg them to leave Britain."

 _The first sign that something was wrong was the sudden flash of green light that illuminated the window of her childhood home. With a growing lump in her throat, the witch pulled out her wand and ducked behind a bush on their lawn. She cast a few detection charms around the property, and found a charm that would sound if anyone came in the front door. She assumed that there would be one on the back door as well, so she carefully made her way to one of the side windows._

 _Once she was safely crouched under an open window, she heard voices filtering in from the living room. Voices that were terrifyingly familiar._

 _"Draco, you fool, I told you to leave them alive until we could find out where the Granger chit was." Severus Snape's hated voice filled her ears._

 _"Wasn't my fault," Draco whined in response, "the bitch wouldn't stop screaming long enough for me and Goyle to have some fun. I had to shut her up, or the neighbors would have heard."_

 _Hermione was going to be sick, she felt blackness creep along the edges of her vision, but she forced herself to focus instead on the anger she was feeling. If she could just focus long enough to kill them, then she would have time to mourn her parents._

 _"You are filled with nothing but excuses, boy! You know that there is a silencing charm around the property, I put it up before we entered the house!" Snape spat at the pampered prince of Slytherin. "We are fortunate that the Ministry stopped watching this house, or we'd be up to our necks in Aurors."_

 _"Let them come!" Hermione was surprised by the arrogant voice of Pansy Parkinson. "We're servants of the Dark Lord! None can stand against us!"_

 _"We'll see about that…" Hermione whispered softly as she silently summoned a few rocks into her hand. Quickly, she used her wand to carve a few runes into the hard surfaces. She had been curious about using explosion runes to essentially create makeshift hand grenades for a while, now. It was an idea that had come to her while watching war movies with her father. She was finally going to test her theory, though she obviously wasn't too happy with the circumstances._

 _She took a few deep breaths as she prepared herself. Killing Fenrir Greyback had been one thing, she had mostly just reacted when she saw the werewolf on top of Bill, but this would be a calculated attack on unsuspecting people. Her resolve became iron-like when she realized that that was exactly what her former schoolmates had done to her parents._

 _Listening carefully, she waited until she knew how many were in the house. Finally, she counted six: Snape, Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini. She then waited until Snape moved away from the rest of them. She wanted to save him for last._

 _She tossed three rocks into the group of students, and one she overshot in Snape's direction. She only wanted him badly wounded, not dead…yet. Four small explosions rocked the house, and Hermione followed them up with three "flash grenades" that she had also made with a combination of an explosion and over-charged lighting rune. Once they had exploded, Hermione carefully peeked over the windowsill._

 _She cast a powerful shielding spell over herself before nonchalantly climbing into the window. The "fearless" Death Eaters were in complete disarray, cowering and trying to locate their assailant. They'd have a hard time finding her, as she'd made certain that the lighting spell was strong enough to completely burn their retinas. They would never be able to see again, even if Hermione had any intentions of letting them leave alive._

 _Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini had been torn apart by the explosions, but she was pleased to see that Malfoy and Parkinson were still alive, though barely. Snape was also simpering on the ground, bleeding from the two stumps that used to be his feet. He would last a while longer. Just long enough for her to deal with the "prince and princess" of Slytherin._

 _"Who will stand against the Dark Lord?" Hermione said in a commanding voice that none could believe belonged to her. "I would stand against him. I would stand and fight against him and all who bear his mark. I know that little Draco bears his mark, therefore his life is forfeit, but do you, Parkinson, wear the mark of that monster?"_

 _"I…I…Oh God, please don't kill me!" Pansy shrieked. "I renounce the Dark Lord! I won't kill anyone ever again, just please spare me!"_

 _Hermione knelt and looked into Pansy's burnt eyeballs, charred and gooey from the blast. The Muggleborn reflected for a moment that they looked like burnt marshmallows. She shivered inside her soul, realizing that she would never be able to eat s'mores again after today. "Did my parents beg for you to spare them?" She asked in a cold voice._

 _"I…they…PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Pansy begged, sobbing hysterically. Hermione slashed her throat with a silent and under-powered Diffindo. The kill may have been more out of pity, but she still wanted the bitch to bleed out._

 _"Pansy?! PANSY?!" Draco screamed as he listened to her gurgling. He reached out for her, only to shriek as his hands became warm and wet with her blood. "No! No, it's not supposed to be like this! You're not supposed to kill, Granger! Dumbledore never-"_

 _"Dumbledore is dead, Draco. Because of you and that bat over there." Hermione calmly replied. "You killed the one person that could restrain the Order, and now it's open season on you and your kind. Thank you, Draco. I'll be sure to let as many Death Eaters as possible know that you and Snape are the reason I'm no longer afraid to kill."_

 _She fired a piercing hex through his forehead, exploding the back of his skill in the process. He fell over into Pansy's lap, whose last few gurgles were more frantic when she felt his brain matter slide into her hand. She then turned to the last and most detested person of the group: Severus Snape._

 _"Granger. Help me." Snape begged, sounding completely unlike the man she knew for seven years. "I'm a double agent, working for Dumbledore. He wanted me to kill him, because he was dying already. I had to do it because he made me swear to. I want the Dark Lord dead just as badly as you do. Please, I need to be alive to help you and Potter. I just want that madman dead so I can live my life in peace."_

 _Had he said those words to Hermione a year, even just a day ago, she would have healed him immediately and done everything in her power to help him. He may have been telling the truth, he may have been lying his ass off. This Hermione didn't give a shit._

 _"And I want you dead, and it looks like only one of us is going to be getting our wish today." She growled, leveling her wand at the dark man._

 _"You stupid bint! There's more at stake here than your petty revenge! Now listen-" Snape yelled, gearing up to rant._

 _"It's a bad habit you've got, Snape," Hermione mused, fingering her wand thoughtfully, "killing other peoples' parents."_

 _"GET OVER IT, GRANGER!" Snape roared, spittle flying through his crooked yellow teeth. "THE DARK LORD ORDERED IT, AND I HAD TO MAINTAIN MY COVER!"_

 _"Then, I'd better help you with that." Hermione replied coldly. "You want Riddle to believe that you're a Death Eater? Then I'd better treat you like a Death Eater. Reducto."_

 _She watched the top of Snape's head disappear dispassionately. Head hanging and wand dangling from her limp fingers, she walked over to the bodies of her parents. The Killing Curse. The Muggleborn hoped that one day she'd be able to take solace in the fact that they didn't suffer. She fell to her knees by their sides and gently closed their eyes._

 _"I'm sorry." She whispered tearfully, emotion finally creeping back into her voice. "I'm sorry that you died for a war that you weren't even a part of. I'm sorry that I never told you everything. I'm sorry that you'll never know why you died."_

* * *

Hermione pulled everyone out of her memory before they could see the break down that took place after that. Luna looked at Hermione with that calm look that she always seemed to wear. Neville looked sick. Harry looked at her distrustfully. Ron and Ginny looked at her with pity. She hated Ron and Ginny's looks the most.

"I managed to clean the living room and the rest of the house, as if nothing ever happened. I took the deal on the house and used the money to give my parents a private funeral. I cast a _Confundus_ charm on the door of the funeral home so that no one would ask how they died. I came to the Burrow right after the funeral. I just…wanted to be with friends." Hermione swallowed hard, squeezing Fleur's hand under the table like a lifeline.

"I don't care if you hate me for the things I've had to do." Hermione said, looking directly at Harry. "I'll continue to put Death Eaters down like the rabid animals they are. You don't have to join me or even agree with me. I just…I wanted you all to understand why."

Everyone sat, looking thoughtful. Harry stood, his eyes never leaving Hermione's.

"When we kill, we are no better than the Death Eaters. You enjoyed their pain. You lowered yourself to their level that day. What's worse is that you're better than that. You were always better than that. But now, you're not the Hermione that I knew. She died in the Department of Mysteries. Tell yourself whatever you have to so that you can sleep at night, but after the war is over, I want nothing to do with you." Harry's face looked pained, even as his eyes remained steely. Hermione nodded.

"That's your decision." Hermione stood from her chair, ready to go back upstairs and just curl into a ball. "After the war, I'm leaving Britain. There's nothing left for me, here. I wish you a long and happy life, Harry."

Hermione walked out of the kitchen quietly, leaving behind a deafening silence in her wake.

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed, staring at her hands. Was Harry right? She did enjoy watching the Death Eaters writhe in pain. Did that make her dark? Technically, they were people, but they were also evil people. They routinely maimed and tortured people, and never felt guilty over it. Worse, they saw it as their right to do these terrible things.

 _But how am I any different?_ Hermione couldn't help but wonder. _I see it as my right to kill them. Should I be capturing them, instead? Would it be better for them to be tried and then executed? But they would never get a fair trial! If Malfoy was able to walk away while being Riddle's right-hand man, then how could anyone else be convicted, let alone put to death?_

Hermione lowered her head into her hands. This was giving her a headache.

The door clicked open and Fleur walked in. She looked at Hermione, who looked back with more than a little worry.

"Fleur, I...I'm sorry-"

"Shhhhhh." Fleur gently interrupted. She walked across the room and cast a Feather-light charm on the brunette, before picking her up. Propping herself up on the pillows, the blond sat Hermione in her lap and held her close, rocking her gently. The brunette buried her face in the blonde's shoulder, taking all of the comfort that her partner offered. After a while, Fleur held up a piece of parchment.

"I brought you some good news, sweetheart. Narcissa sent a message. She wants to meet us in the kitchen in a week. She says that she'll have the sixth Horcrux."

* * *

 _AN: Since the "content police" are apparently studying my writing to ensure that I don't rip off authors I've never heard of, I'll go ahead and say that the idea of Muggleborns using a wizarding real estate agency to relocate their families comes from the story "Harry Potter and the Manipulator of Destiny" by Wheezy1. I like that story because it's a nice long tale with the pretty standard "manipulative Dumbledore" and "Super Harry and co." If that's your thing, then I recommend it. It's got good character and story development. I really liked the idea of a wizarding real estate agency, because it kinda made sense to me. Muggleborns would possibly face fines for breaking the Statute of Secrecy if they tried warding their own homes, and they wouldn't really know a lot about doing it unless they studied warding pretty extensively. So the next best solution: relocate the family._

 _AN(2): Sorry guys, I realize that I'm coming off as really snarky. I was just kinda annoyed to come home to find someone getting on my case as if I'm Snidely Whiplash, running around stealing stories and laughing maniacally. Anyway, hope you guys still enjoyed!_


	10. Chapter 10: Unconventional Methods

_AN: So, I'm going to try and make the other characters a bit more three-dimensional, because I've had some complaints that certain characters are not really developing. Just be warned, there are a TON of characters in the Harry Potter series, and I just don't have the time nor the inclination to develop each and every one of them. Remember, this story is still about Hermione and Fleur. And yeah, I guess Hermione kinda is the "chick in charge" of the Order. It's funny because you can look up any Super!Harry fic and see the same thing. I'm actually happy to see that Hermione fans have a more discerning palate when it comes to their fanfiction!_

 _AN(2): Also, the whole 'war' plot is going to be taking the front seat for the next few chapters, because I really want to finish the war so that I can focus solely on Hermione and Fleur. Seriously, I had no intention of this dragging out for as long as it has!_

 _AN(3): Finally, sorry about how long this chapter took. I was doing a bit of moving, and I wanted to get a bit of research done because I thought of a more, shall we say, unconventional way of dealing with a Horcrux. I wanted to research the theory a bit before I committed myself to it, so…yeah!_

 _DISCLAIMER: The entire world is at stake. Voldemort is growing stronger every day and has support everywhere. Literally, the only hope for Britain is the destruction of the Horcruxes, and Dumbledore not only forces Harry to promise that he won't tell anyone but TWO OTHER STUDENTS, but he also leaves them a few trinkets and expects them to trapeze all over Britain to find those goddamn things?! I think Dumbledore just wanted them to fail, to be honest…_

 **Chapter 10: Unconventional Methods**

The next two days at Grimmauld were some of the longest of Hermione's life. It wasn't the awkward looks being passed among the Order, nor was it the piercing silences at every meal.

No, Hermione and company were just bored out of their skulls.

Riddle seemed to be rationing out his forces, with the recent spree of Death Eater killings in battle. As a result, there wasn't much for the Order to do. They couldn't go after the Ministry, as it was still too fortified and there was too great a risk of Riddle making an appearance. They didn't need to do any research at the time, since Narcissa was bringing them the last two Horcruxes. Finally, they didn't want to try finalizing any battle plans against Riddle until they had all of the Horcruxes in hand. Right now, the plan was to hold off on destroying the last one until they had a plan to draw Riddle into a battleground of their own choosing.

Until then, Remus had at least found a way to spend his and Harry's time wisely. The werewolf had reasonably pointed out that if Harry was the one prophesied to defeat Riddle, then it would be wise to start training him to use his strengths to fight the Dark Lord. Every member of the Order contributed every memory they had of watching Riddle in battle, allowing Remus, Harry, and any member of the Order who was skilled in dueling to analyze his fighting style for weaknesses. It was slow-going, but at least it kept Harry busy and renewed the faith of the more skeptical members of the resistance that the boy-who-lived could defeat the Dark Lord. According to Remus, the young man was progressing well.

Hermione had been stalking around the old house like a big cat in a cage. Fleur had had a lot of fun re-directing that agitation, but there was only so many times they could "play" before they both got too tired. Fleur had opted to put the development of Hermione's kitten side on hold for now, until they had a definite plan to take out Riddle and his followers. If Hermione wanted to push things farther, then the blond would happily oblige, but until then, she was willing to give the Muggleborn something stable to anchor herself to every night. Still, Hermione desperately needed something to do. The solution came in a most unlikely form: Luna Lovegood.

"Hermione," Luna said, sitting at the kitchen table watching the brunette fidget madly, "those rocks you carved those runes into…could you make more of them?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Hermione shrugged, polishing silverware like a woman possessed. "I could make a bunch and…" she dropped the knife in her hand as she was hit by inspiration, "…and I could teach the Order members who are out fighting how to charge them! They could be walking around with dozens of bombs in their pockets, ready to be charged and used! Luna, you're brilliant!"

The brunette hugged the giggling Ravenclaw before rushing out the door, muttering about researching more runes to put on the makeshift bombs. "I could put a barrier rune on one with an expansion charm to hold Death Eaters captive with…"

Fleur smiled as she watched Hermione hurry to the library. She reached over and gently squeezed Luna's hand. "Thank you, Luna. She would have gone crazy before the week was over."

"Oh, I'm always happy to help." Luna replied with a smile. "Hermione can be rather…unpredictable when she's bored."

"Got that right." Neville muttered as he and Ron entered the back door from the garden, both carrying baskets of herbs and plants. "Fleur, we got you some more plants from the garden to work with. I think you'll be able to completely restock our stores, once Jones comes back from the apothecary."

"Perfect! Thank you, both!" Fleur praised as she took the baskets and gave one to Ginny. "Ginny, would you like to come and help me prepare the plants? Jones should be back today."

Ginny took the basket and nodded with a grateful look. It had been difficult to convince the older members that the students could be useful for more than just cleaning up, but the Order had finally accepted that a group of teenagers would be more manageable if they had tasks to occupy themselves with. Neville quickly offered to grow useful plants and herbs in the backyard, and when the trio arrived, Ron had happily discovered that he didn't mind helping his fellow Gryffindor work outside. Pruning and growing important crops was much more fun than de-gnoming the yard for hours on end.

Ginny, meanwhile, had flourished in her potions abilities under Fleur's patient tutorage. The Beauxbaton's student had been gifted in potions at an early age, and enjoyed nothing more than spending hours brewing and preparing potions. She never understood how Snape could take a subject that had always brought her such peace and turn it into such a miserable experience for his students. Because of the high-pressure environment and the constant threat of the more cruel Slytherins attempting to sabotage the Gryffindors' potions, Ginny had never received very high marks in her potions classes. With a more relaxed environment and a teacher that actually instructed, she found that she actually really enjoyed brewing.

Finally, Luna had been happily using her research experience to sort out the books in the Black library to make things easier for anyone looking for a specific subject to research. She was also devoting a lot of time to helping various Order members with whatever projects they were researching at any given time. Under her watchful eye, the Black library was now sorted into subjects instead of titles, and all books by the same author were placed together under each subject. Luna was hoping to create a full catalogue of the books in the library before Christmas. Until then, she finished up her pudding and walked up to the library, ready to help Hermione research her runes.

The high tension in the house was still causing the days to pass slowly, but at least everyone was finding something to hide in while they waited for the war to continue.

Finally, the day came for Narcissa to bring the final Horcruxes to the Order.

* * *

In the past week, Hermione and Luna had made over two-hundred Runestones (as Luna had dubbed them) for the Order, and had taught a few members who were proficient in Runes how to make them so that they could produce more. Neville and Ron had planted any useful thing that they could get their hands on, which served to keep Fleur and Ginny stocked with potions ingredients. Meanwhile, Fleur and Ginny had made so many essential healing potions, that Madame Pomphrey had started asking for more specialized potions for healing. Ginny was having the time of her life learning so many new potions recipes, especially when Fleur had commented that she was just about ready to learn how to make a Draught of Living Death.

Finally, Harry had grown in his dueling skills in leaps and bounds. The occasional mental attack from Riddle was distracting, but the young man had always learned more from Remus than from any other professor who had attempted to teach him. All of the tasks had served to burn off some excess energy for the teens, and they were far more amenable to each other in the past week. Harry and Hermione had even managed to have a nearly day-long conversation about Death Eater tactics that didn't devolve into an argument.

All in all, things seemed more hopeful around the house. At least, until Narcissa brought terrible news to the Order.

The blond entered gracefully through the Floo, a large brown sack slung over her shoulder. Hermione had to fight the urge to snicker at the thought of Narcissa as Santa Clause. She was met with the same entourage as her last visit, though she was pleased to see that Ron and Harry looked calmer and more prepared for the meeting. She deposited the sack with little ceremony on the kitchen table.

"Be careful opening that. I hit it with at least five stunning charms and a stasis charm, but it would be better to take no chances." She warned the group.

Everyone trained their wands on the sack as Remus carefully opened the mouth. He jerked back a bit in surprise as he saw the biggest bloody snake he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Merlin, what the hell is that?!" Remus asked, the shock clear in his voice. Only a lifetime of pulling pranks and keeping secrets kept his voice low so as not to alert anyone else in the house.

"The Dark Lord's familiar. Snape told me that he suspected it was a Horcrux." Narcissa explained.

"Why would he do that?" Harry asked, his curiosity overriding his hatred of the dead man.

"Because he wanted you to have a bargaining chip, didn't he?" Hermione theorized. "Snape did an awful lot for you, Mrs. Mal…Ms. Black."

"Severus and I…had an understanding with each other. I enjoyed his company, and he did mine. We did not love or ever truly care for one another as people, but we were close enough that he understood my…weariness with this war. I believe that he would have considered it a waste of good blood for me to die." Narcissa explained, an unreadable expression on her face. Hermione recalled a theory she had once heard about parallel universes. She wondered if in this moment, she was catching a glimpse of something that could have been, in another time.

She shook off the thought, shivering a bit at the thought of the dire potions master and the haughty aristocrat together. Speculation later, work now.

"We greatly appreciate this, Narcissa. Our contacts high in the Ministry have agreed to grant you a pardon after the war for your help. You said that you knew what the last Horcrux was, I assume that you meant to say that you didn't have access to it?" Hermione inferred, to the blonde's nod of confirmation.

"Yes, I don't have access to the Horcrux, but you do." Everyone perked up at this statement; finally, they were seeing the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Perfect!" Harry said excitedly. "What's the last Horcrux?"

Narcissa gave him a piercing look. "You, Mr. Potter. You are Riddle's final Horcrux."

* * *

 _AN: BAM! Yep, Harry's still a Horcrux! Now, how about those reviews? They feed your local plot bunny and…nah, I'm just kidding, guys! I ain't gonna leave you all hanging like that!_

* * *

Harry sat, staring numbly into a glass of Firewhiskey. Molly would not have approved, but everyone agreed that the man really needed one right about now. Everyone else was seated around the table, the sack holding Nagini encased in one of Hermione's new "cage" Runestones. They had still hit the snake with a few different stasis charms, just in case it tried to establish a connection with its master. They would take care of Nagini later, Harry was more important right now. After the initial shock wore off, Neville and the two young women managed to force their way into the kitchen. The adults had allowed it because Harry seemed to need his friends right now. As the conversation continued, Ginny and Luna each sat on one side of the boy-who-lived, offering him what comfort they could.

"So, let me see if I've got this straight." Hermione said, rubbing her aching head after about an hour of conversation. "Dumbledore knew about Harry's scar being a Horcrux since his fifth year. Dumbledore told Snape because he knew that he was dying soon, and he wanted Snape to make sure that Harry would be willing to 'sacrifice' himself at the right time to bring down Riddle. Snape, however, knew that his life was in danger because he'd 'killed' Dumbledore, so he told you because he knew you wanted out and would likely eventually run across Harry. That way, if Snape was killed before he could talk to Harry, he had someone else who knew the secret. Dumbledore believed that the only way to get rid of the Horcrux was for Harry to be hit by the killing curse, and he was hoping that it would essentially work as a 'free pass' for one killing curse. And once Nagini is killed and the Horcrux is removed from Harry's scar, Riddle will be mortal and therefore susceptible to anyone who tries to kill him? Is that about the gist of it?"

Narcissa thought for a minute, before nodding slowly. "I believe so. When Snape told me about the Horcrux, he started going on about 'the right time', and 'keeping certain truths from Potter', but I stopped listening at that point. Chess master manipulations like that are the main reason I want to get out of Britain. I never did have any patience for chess."

Ron growled low in his throat. "Well, I'm sure Dumbledore didn't plan for this conversation. I say screw the 'killing curse' theory, I'm not letting Harry walk up to Riddle and just hope for the best."

"Trust me Ron, none of us have any intention of letting Harry take a killing curse to the head." Remus assured the redhead, making everyone else nod emphatically.

"How else are we going to get rid of it?" Harry asked, sounding more terrified than anyone had ever heard from him before. Hermione grabbed his hand, a fiery look in her eyes. Whatever their differences in opinion, Harry was still Hermione's first real friend and she had no intention of losing him to the manipulations of an ancient relic.

"We'll find a way, Harry. I admit, I'm not sure what we'll do just yet, but we'll figure something out. In the meantime, we should go ahead and take care of Nagini, we don't need to risk her connecting with Riddle and giving him our location." Remus nodded and he and Tonks picked up the large sack and headed toward the cellar.

"WAIT!" Ginny jumped up, her eyes wide with excitement. "What if we exorcised the Horcrux out of Harry?!"

Everyone looked at the little redhead curiously, waiting for her to elaborate.

"When I took Muggle Studies, I had to do a project where I looked at problems that both the Muggle and Wizarding world deal with in different ways. I decided to look at ghosts and poltergeists since Hermione had given me that book of London hauntings for Christmas, and I found a lot of information about Muggles exorcising demons and spirits out of people. If the Horcrux is basically a piece of Riddle's soul, then wouldn't that make it a malevolent spirit? I bet there's a book somewhere in the Black library about getting rid of spirits!" Ginny looked at Luna for confirmation.

"I think that there are a few books about it…" Luna said, racking her brain. "If there are, it shouldn't be too hard to find them."

"Perfect!" Hermione said, standing as the excitement took hold of her as well. "We'll start researching for some ways to get spirits out of living beings, and we can use Nagini as a test subject to make sure that it works! That way, we won't be needlessly risking Harry's life or soul!"

Tonks, with her hair returning to its usual bubblegum pink at the upward shift in tone, quickly began making plans with Hermione to draw out a "stasis cage" in the cellar to keep Nagini in so that the stasis charms would not have to be constantly re-applied. Neville and Ron began to brainstorm ways that they could contribute, and Luna ran upstairs to start looking for books. Ginny gave Harry a warm hug.

"Don't worry Harry," the redhead assured him, "we'll get that spirit out of you, and then we'll take out Riddle!"

For the first time since his sixth year, surrounded by people who cared about him and were working to help him, Harry allowed himself to feel hope.


	11. Chapter 11: Cry Havoc

_DISCLAIMER: Hey, great job there, Wizarding World! Y'all are some really upstanding guys! I mean, Voldemort returns, he starts indiscriminately attacking muggles, and you guys realized what a bad reaction that could cause for you all! You stepped right up and made the muggle leaders aware of the growing danger, and you worked hard to coordinate your efforts so that the muggles could be protected as well as the wizards! That was a real class act! Oh, wait, you guys didn't think to do that? Even though you're terribly outnumbered and those attacks could have revealed the existence of magic, and the muggles could have decided to just nuke the shit out of all of you? You still never really bothered to fill the Prime Minister in on every detail? Well, fuck you, Wizarding World! If I'd written those books, you assholes would have taken some damn responsibility for the mess you helped create! But, I didn't. And therefore, you didn't._

 **Chapter 11: Cry Havoc**

The ticking of the grandfather clock in the hallway was the only noise in the silent home.

TICK…TICK…TICK…TICK

Hermione sat at the kitchen table with Fleur by her side, one hand holding the blonde's and the other compulsively circling the mouth of her tea cup with her finger.

TICK…TICK…TICK…TICK

Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny sat with them, each lost in their own worries. Each trying to think of something…anything else. Each trying not to worry about what was happening down in the cellar.

TICK…TICK…TICK…TICK

"It's been three hours. I'm going down there." Hermione stood, drawing her wand.

"SIT." Fleur commanded in a voice that brooked no argument. Hermione obeyed, looking embarrassed at her outburst. No one begrudged her for her behavior. They had all had a similar moment at some point in the past few hours.

TICK…TICK…TICK…TICK

* * *

"I'll need a week to prepare for the exorcism." Father Dunbar told the group, which now included the Lupins and a pale and tired-looking Harry, an hour later. "In the meantime, please prepare a room with restraints strong enough to hold Mr. Potter still while I perform the ritual. Harry, you will also need to think very carefully about who you wish to have in the room with you. It will need to be people that you trust and who you know care for you. You may have as many people with you as you want, but they need to understand that they are not to interfere with the ritual."

Harry nodded dumbly, slowly regaining the color in his face.

"Do you think the ritual will work?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed in worry.

"It's difficult to tell." The middle-aged man admitted, looking down at his weather-beaten hands as he spoke. "I've done many magical and muggle exorcisms, but I've never seen anything like what Riddle's done to Mr. Potter. I believe the trick will be to concentrate the spells on his scar, rather than the whole body. I'm also unsure about how the exorcism will affect the spirit. If it doesn't destroy it instantly, we will need to have a living being nearby to re-anchor it to."

"Could we use the snake?" Neville asked.

"I would rather not risk what could happen if we put two soul pieces into one container. Better to just get something else to use." The priest advised.

"I vote for a spider." Ron muttered.

"We can do that." Father Dunbar responded, making the redhead smirk with glee.

"I'll get a hold of an animal to use." Remus offered, to which everyone agreed. "In the meantime, I suggest that we use the time between now and the exorcism to make plans on how we will handle Riddle. We have weakened his more skilled forces, but he always has untrained bigots and cowards willing to flock to his cause."

"Useless in a fight, but great for cannon fodder." Hermione agreed. "Thank you, Father Dunbar. We have a portkey for you to use to get back to Italy. If you need anything, or if you're attacked for whatever reason, please just squeeze this coin and think of your location." She handed him an old D.A. coin. "I promise you, we will come running."

"I don't doubt that for a second." The older man commented with a wry smile. "I hope this works out for you all. Please know that Magical Europe is supporting you."

"Fat lot of good their support is doing." Ron grumbled angrily.

"RON!"

"No, he is right." Father Dunbar cut Hermione off. "Believe me, there are many wizards and witches in Italy, Ireland and France who are very unhappy about the International Confederation's embargo on England. There are many political leaders who are working around the clock to try and change their minds."

"Well, hopefully they won't have to." Harry stated, joining the conversation for the first time. "Hopefully we'll be able to deal with it on our own. Besides, the last thing that we want is Riddle gaining access to all of Magical Europe." Several heads nodded in agreement with that surprisingly insightful comment.

"Well, I'd best be off, my friends. God be with you all, and I will see you in a week…hopefully." Father Dunbar took the portkey from Tonks's outstretched hand, and with a small flash was gone, leaving behind a mostly silent house.

TICK…TICK…TICK…TICK

* * *

The week flew by in a surprising contrast to the previous one, as everyone worked hard to prepare. Harry and Remus continued to train hard, with the occasional break to consult with Hermione and a few select Order members about battle plans. Ginny and Fleur decided to help out with Hermione's Runestone project, their potions stock filled and overflowing. Luna, meanwhile, continued to fly through her reading material like a woman possessed, while Neville and Ron had been relegated to sorting the books and keeping an eye on the coin connected to Father Dunbar. The group had been a bit hesitant to attempt to break the international embargo by contacting the priest, but it was a risk that was already paying off.

The middle-aged priest was eager to help the Order find a way to get rid of Riddle once and for all, even if international laws forbade him from interfering. When the Order had explained to him what exactly they wanted to do, his curiosity was piqued to new levels. He'd successfully performed over a hundred muggle and magical exorcisms in his years in the priesthood, but never had he attempted the exorcism of a Horcrux. He was grateful that the Order had managed to procure another live soul container, though he was a bit afraid to ask how they'd managed it. He could be arrested by the International Confederation for his actions, and he could be removed from the priesthood for performing an unsanctioned exorcism, but it would be worth it to be able to help defeat Riddle before his power base could spread.

Finally, the night came for Father Dunbar to perform the exorcism. The group waited in the kitchen for the man to come through the floo, the ever-present silence permeating the room.

TICK…TICK…TICK…TICK

Occasionally, someone tried to make small talk, but any conversation quickly floundered and died. Hermione checked her watch every five seconds, waiting for 7:00PM to finally arrive. Fleur held her other hand, trying to keep her calm and grounded.

TICK…TICK…TICK…TICK

Finally, 7:00 rolled around.

TICK…TICK…TICK…TICK

Then came 7:05PM.

TICK…TICK…TICK…TICK

7:10PM.

TICK…TICK…TICK…TICK

7:15PM.

"Something's wrong." Hermione said worriedly, looking back at nervous faces. "He should have been here by now. We need to contact him."

"He's still got the coin, right? He'd tell us if something was wrong, wouldn't he?" Neville reasoned, doing nothing to ease any fears.

"He could just be running late." Ginny suggested. "I mean, he is doing this without telling anyone. Maybe he's just trying to find an empty area to-"

 _Bzzzt…Bzzzt…Bzzzt_

All eyes turned to the coin on the table as it vibrated and heated up. Father Dunbar was under attack.

* * *

"Shields on, everyone." Hermione ordered as they prepared to enter the battle. "Scatter as soon as we land. Remember, one person is a waste of magic, a cluster is a juicy opportunity. Harry, be careful. We need you to stay alive. Game faces on, people! This is the real thing, and we don't know what we'll be facing!"

The original group (minus a pregnant Tonks), plus a few of the Weasleys and other Order members cast their strongest shielding charms on each other. With a deep breath, they all formed a web centering on Hermione, who grabbed the coin…

…And portkeyed the group into the sight of a destroyed house and the smell of burning flesh. As soon as they landed, they were attacked on all sides by Death Eaters. Harry, Hermione, Bill and Remus quickly summoned any debris they could find into the paths of the flying curses. The group scattered, a few getting grazed by the shattered rocks. Ducking behind whatever cover they could, they shot whatever spells they could think of at the attackers.

"COVER YOUR EARS!" Hermione yelled, tossing a few sonic Runestones into the group of Death Eaters, causing them to explode with an ear-bursting BOOM. The few who didn't react quickly enough were tossed off their feet, ears bleeding, and found themselves unable to get back up due to the sudden change in equilibrium.

"Dumbasses still haven't learned how to spread out…" Hermione muttered to Remus as they sent cutting and piercing hexes into the crowd, severing limbs and creating holes in places holes should never be. The other teens focused on casting "distraction" hexes that would inconvenience the Death Eaters long enough for one of the others to take him out permanently.

"GRANGER!" A hated voice screamed insanely. "I KNOW IT WAS YOU! I KNOW YOU KILLED MY SON! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"A fine day to you, too, Mr. Malfoy! Shall I regale you with tales of how your son died crying like a baby?" She called back, trying to goad him into a fit of rage. One thing she had learned long ago was that uncontrolled rage made for sloppy dueling.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL, YOU MUDBLOOD BITCH!" Spittle flew from the senior Malfoy's mouth as he fired curses randomly at Hermione's direction. She moved faster than she'd ever moved before to dodge them, but she knew it was the best way to wear the man down. The rest of the Order could handle the other Death Eaters. Malfoy seemed pretty focused on her, and she was willing to accommodate the man.

"STAND STILL, DAMN YOU!" Malfoy's red face clashed horribly with his platinum locks, but Hermione still couldn't help but feel that it was a look she'd prefer to see more often on the man. She fired a cutting curse that just nicked his hand, and growled in frustration as she dodged while trying to line up a better shot.

Then Malfoy did something that any Auror would never do, even in the most dire of situations: he apparated. He was off his mark by a few feet, but somehow managed to complete the apparition without splinching or being hit by spellfire. He'd become the worst kind of enemy: the kind that no longer cared whether he lived or died. With an evil, twisted grin that looked so out of place on his face, Malfoy aimed his wand at Luna, who he was now standing over.

"I'll kill you all!" He snarled with a ferocious glee.

"LUNA, NO!" Hermione screamed, running as fast as her legs could carry her, wand raised.

" _REDUCTO_!"


	12. Chapter 12: I Am Become Death

_AN: Okay, so something's going to happen in this chapter, and it's very likely that your first reaction is going to be "Wait! In cannon…" All I ask is that you just wait until the next chapter before bringing it up, because I give you all my word that I will address it. So, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, don't spoil it in the reviews. If you do want to ask me about it, please send me a PM instead._

 _DISCLAIMER: Why is the only real show of power that we get from Harry that moment in third year? Other than that moment, he's pretty much just a quick dude who gets really lucky. After the Patronus thing, we don't see him perform any other really powerful feats of magic, aside from the "brother wand" thing in GOF. I can't answer that question. Do you know why? Because I don't own Harry Potter, that's why!_

 _Previously:_

… _With an evil, twisted grin that looked so out of place on his face, Malfoy aimed his wand at Luna, who he was now standing over._

 _"I'll kill you all!" He snarled with a ferocious glee._

 _"LUNA, NO!" Hermione screamed, running as fast as her legs could carry her, wand raised._

 _"REDUCTO!"_

 **Chapter 12: I Am Become Death**

Malfoy's look of shock burned itself into Hermione's brain as she watched his torso explode into bloody chunks. His lower half fell backwards onto the ground, revealing a shaking Ginny, her wand still raised for battle. The redhead's eyes reflected her growing horror as she slowly began to realize what she had done. Hermione moved forward to reassure her, but Luna got there first.

"Ginny…you saved me." The blonde gently took Ginny's hands into her own and planted a sweet kiss on her trembling lips. "Thank you."

The light returned to Ginny's eyes, and she simply nodded. After the battle, the implications of what she had done were going to hit her hard. But for now, she could still fight. Fleur gently but firmly guided the two behind some debris, where they could stay protected while continuing to fire hexes. Hermione returned her attention to the battle at hand.

The Order was definitely outnumbered, but what the Death Eaters had in numbers, they lacked in skill. Remus had been right in his earlier assumption; these recruits were nothing but cannon fodder. Fred and George had cleverly begun to charm anything they thought would be useful with the _Piertotum Locomotor_ charm, causing them to become animated and fight the Death Eaters. After quickly teaching the incantation to Ron and Neville, the two joined in, and soon the less experienced Death Eaters were being overrun by little boulders, sticks, and the occasional statue.

Remus, Bill, and the Order members, meanwhile, were concentrating their efforts on the more experienced and dangerous Death Eaters. Hermione was touched that they had complete faith in the teens' ability to handle the younger Death Eater recruits. Fleur darted around the battlefield with astonishing speed and grace, dodging curses and batting away smaller hexes as if they were flies, and healing or otherwise moving the wounded to a safe place. The Veela was certainly efficient; when Fred was smashed in the arm by a large piece of stone, Fleur was by his side in an instant. She'd cast a numbing charm and had the arm splinted before Fred could even yelp in pain.

Hermione continued to dodge and cast as she kept roaming one eye over the battlefield, looking for Father Dunbar. She sincerely hoped that he wasn't inside of his now-burning little house. As her eyes roamed the small field that served as the priest's front lawn and his garden, she finally spotted a mass of black robes. Harry had just reached them and was checking the body as Ron and Neville stood over him, casting shields and hexes. Harry looked at Hermione with a pained expression.

"Well…shit." Hermione muttered angrily, nodding before turning back to the Death Eaters.

Suddenly, all the fighting stopped abruptly. The Order wasn't sure what to make of the sudden ceasefire, until they got their answer. It was the very one they had hoped not to get.

"Harry Potter." The monster that called himself Lord Voldemort casually strolled forward, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "The boy-who-lived…come to die."

"Not this time, Riddle." Harry growled, his wand at the ready.

"DO NOT CALL ME BY THAT WRETCHED NAME!" The creature hissed angrily. "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT! MASTER OF THE ELDER WAND! I AM DEATH! BOW TO ME!"

"Never gonna happen, Riddle!" Hermione yelled, clenching her wand in a vice-like grip. "The Order bows to no-one! Least of all a pathetic half-blood pretender like yourself!"

"SILENCE, MUDBLOOD!" Voldemort raged, throwing Hermione backwards with a burst of magic. She slammed hard into a nearby stone wall, feeling at least two ribs break upon impact.

"HERMIONE!" Fleur cried, watching her love fall roughly to her hands and knees. She ran to the brunette as she shakily rose to one knee, her wand never leaving her hand.

"I'm okay, honey." The younger woman reassured her lover as she kept her focus on the disgusting creature. Voldemort threw his head back and laughed.

"That was but a taste of the agony you will feel when I destroy you! But first, come Potter! Let us see how well you fight when you don't have the skirts of greater witches and wizards to hide behind." He hissed, fixing his red eyes on Harry's emerald ones.

"No more hiding, Riddle. We'll end this today." Harry rumbled deep in his throat, stepping forward to fight.

"Wait, Harry, you don't have to do this alone!" Ron pleaded with his best friend. "Please, let us help!"

"ENOUGH!" Voldemort roared, blowing everyone but himself and Harry backwards and erecting a dome over the two with a flick of his wand. "The challenge has been set forth and the conditions accepted! We will fight now, just the two of us!"

Hermione groaned in pain as she slowly stood, leaning heavily on Fleur for support. Riddle was right, much as she hated to admit it. They couldn't fight this fight. It would have to be Harry. It was always meant to be Harry. She would have to hope that her friend's training would be enough. Still, something niggled at the back of her mind. A thought just at the edge of her conscious…

" _Reducto_!"

" _Crucio_!"

The fight began with a bang. Literally.

Both the Order and the Death Eaters stood still as they watched the duel, knowing that the outcome would decide this battle more than anything that either party did in the meantime.

Harry's speed and agility usually gave him a deciding edge in duels against lazy pure-bloods, but in this case, Voldemort had clearly also realized the advantages of being quick on one's feet. The battle played out like a strange dance as the two ducked and dodged circles around one another, barely pausing to cast a hex. All the while, Riddle taunted Harry mercilessly, hoping to throw him off.

"Do you want to know how I knew about your little pet priest, Harry?" He gloated. "I plucked it right out of your stupid little mind, just like I figured out that you have my familiar, Nagini. Once I've finished you, I think I'll torture the address of your precious headquarters out of one of your pitiful friends."

Harry didn't answer. Remus had trained him well when it came to Riddle. Rule number one: never let the sadistic fuck get into your head. Rule number two: don't stop moving, or he'll get you. Rule number three: get creative, because it's the only way to beat him.

Harry feigned to the right before rolling to the left instead, giving him a shot at Riddle's back. To everyone's surprise, he cast a strong cheering charm that connected with Riddle, causing him to break out in a full-blown grin. The only word to describe the sight of a happy grin on the face of Lord Voldemort was…creepy.

"…Oh!" Hermione gave a start, realizing why Harry had chosen that spell. "If he's happy, he can't cast the killing or torture curses! You have to have hatred in your heart to perform those spells. Well done, Harry."

Indeed, Riddle found himself unable to cast his two favorite curses at the smaller man. Unfortunately, he hadn't become the "feared Dark Lord" by simply casting killing curses everywhere he went. Despite the handicap, he still sent many nasty hexes and curses at Harry, which thankfully didn't connect with the agile Seeker.

Suddenly, Voldemort seemed to lift off of the ground in a move that reminded everyone of the frantic escape from Private Drive. He charged for Harry with such speed, Hermione was barely able to follow his path.

Harry, however, was able to see him coming, and responded by casting a powerful shield over himself and then pointing his wand to his right.

" _Confringo_!" He yelled, casting the blasting curse at the ground beside of him. The impact of the blast caused him to be thrown across the dome to his left, getting him out of the way of Voldemort's path. But the split-second decision came at a price, and he found himself struggling to stand and he tried to shake the stunning effects of the blast off.

Voldemort took that time to cast a powerful Finite at himself, ending the cheering charm. He pointed his gnarled, black wand at Harry.

 _'Wait, that wand doesn't look right…'_ Again, something tugged at the back of Hermione's mind…

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

" _Expelliarmus_!"

The two beams shot towards each other. Harry would win this war for dominance. He'd done it before, and he could do it now. The beams met in the middle of the dome.

And Riddle's ripped right through Harry's and connected with his chest, sending the boy-who-once-lived flying backwards until he came to a stop in front of Hermione and Fleur, his emerald orbs wide open, staring at everything and seeing nothing. The screams of the Order drowned out the screams of the Horcrux as it died.

Time stopped for the Order. What had just happened? What about the prophecy? What about the "brother wand" effect? What now?

"Behold! Your savior! Dead at my hands!" Voldemort laughed evilly as he dropped the dome, strolling across the field like a man out for a leisurely walk around the golf course. The Death Eaters cheered, paying no heed to the shocked and dismayed Order of the Phoenix. They had won! Harry Potter was dead! None could oppose them, now!

"RIDDLE, YOU COCKSUCKING SON OF A FUCKING WHORE! _DIFFINDO_!" Hermione put every ounce of her magic into the cutting curse, not caring that it would have no effect. Riddle laughed as it flew towards him and raised his wand, lazily casting a shield.

Only to feel the curse smash his shield and slice completely through his torso, cutting the hated monster cleanly in two.

Riddle's eyes widened as the blood seeped through the cut, flowing at a faster and faster rate until it seemed as though a red waterfall was spilling from his beltline. He fell forward, the two halves separating, causing the torso to amazingly fall upright. Riddle stared at his wand, as if to ask it what had just happened, before he gave one last shuddering breath and died, his torso slumping forward the best that it could.

The screams of Voldemort's soul as it was once again forced from his body were joined by the screams of his "loyal" Death Eaters. The Order had just woken up, and even the teens were hungry for blood. No one was casting joke hexes this time. Blasting curses, cutting curses, entrail-expelling curses, and piercing hexes were the order of the day. Many of them begged for mercy. There was none to be had. One by one, the Death Eaters fell, until there were none left.

Hermione limped over to Harry and Riddle's bodies, stepping carefully to avoid jostling her injuries. She looked at the wand in Riddle's still-clenched fist, feeling it calling to her. She carefully bent down and picked it up. Electricity seemed to shoot through her, and she felt more powerful than ever before. She looked around to see that the rest of the Order had gathered with her around Harry's body. Almost all of the Order members and teens were wounded in some way from the battle, but Harry's was the only death. It was still too high a price.

With silent tears flowing freely, Hermione raised her lit wand. The others followed suit.

* * *

 _AN: Sooooooo...yesterday was my birthday! You know what makes a writer so happy on her birthday? Reviews! And favorites! They keep me warm and fed! So, please let me know if you like the story. And if you don't, favorite me so that you can leave mean comments every chapter. See if you can make me cry, haha! :) Just kidding, please don't do that. I'm very sensitive!_


	13. Chapter 13: Crash

_DISCLAIMER: How does a second year figure out not only what the monster in the Chamber of Secrets was, but also how it's getting around a castle full of people, AND why it's petrifying instead of killing people? The greatest fucking wizard of all time seriously doesn't have a clue about what it could possibly be? Come on, seriously? I don't own this series, though, which means that I can't answer that question._

 **Chapter 13: Crash**

The return to Grimmauld was done with little fanfare. Hermione, not saying a word, simply levitated Harry's body onto one of the beds and covered it with a sheet respectfully. She gently waved off Madame Pomphrey's attempts to look at her ribs, asking her to look after the others first.

"I still have one more thing to do…" The brunette murmured as she carefully limped to the cellar, Fleur supporting her the whole way. They both descended the stairs and looked at the wretched snake that lay in its stasis-bubble. Holding each other's hands for support, they raised their wands and killed the beast. The loud, hoarse scream of the Horcrux permeated the room as it died.

It was over. Voldemort was no more. They had won.

 _'Then why am I not happy? Or even relieved?'_ Hermione wondered as they climbed back up the steps. She looked down at her hand. _'Huh…I didn't notice I'd used Voldemort's wand…'_

* * *

The next few weeks mostly consisted of clean-up. With Voldemort and his Inner Circle gone, the Death Eaters and their supporters were running around in confusion. Without a figurehead to spearhead and direct their campaign, they were unable to coordinate their efforts and quickly lost their foothold in the Ministry and other political venues.

After a long night of grieving and discussion, everyone was still arguing about what to tell the public about Voldemort's defeat. Hermione didn't want the attention of being his true killer, and argued that it would be easier for the more weak-minded people of the Wizarding world to accept a half-blood fulfilling a "prophecy" that a mudblood killing the "most feared Dark Lord of all time". Others argued that a muggleborn killing Voldemort could be used to drag Britain into an age of acceptance of people without "pure" blood. Hermione had no interest in helping Britain anymore, however. The debate went long into the night.

"Tell the damn sheep whatever you want." Hermione finally growled in frustration, standing up from the table. "But know that I will not be your poster girl for change. This cesspool of a society isn't interested in changing its ways, and making me into a hero is only going to fuel the panic that 'mudbloods' are taking over Britain."

"Hermione, think about it," Neville implored, "if we told them the truth then they'll-"

"They could do anything." Fleur stated calmly but firmly, holding Hermione's hand in a comforting gesture. "They could celebrate Hermione as the slayer of the Dark Lord, or they could throw her into Azkaban on some trumped-up charge out of fear of her political power. If Hermione doesn't want the publicity of destroying Riddle, then I say we respect her wishes on the matter."

The steely look in the Veela's eye was enough to convince the Order that maybe it was best to leave it alone. As the couple retreated upstairs, the Order finally agreed to just tell everyone that Harry and Riddle had destroyed each other.

While the auror members of the Order were hard at work assisting with the clean-up, the rest of the vigilante group agreed to stay in Grimmauld until it was safe. Hermione had spent that time alternating between consoling/grieving with her friends and Fleur and studying the final battle. She still hadn't been able to shake the feeling that she had missed something…

* * *

"Sweetheart, you've been watching that battle for hours." Fleur admonished gently as she entered the otherwise empty library. "If there was something there to see, you would have seen it by now."

"But I'm missing something, Fleur, I know it!" Hermione growled in frustration, an emotion she seemed to be experiencing a lot lately. "It's something about this wand. Riddle called it the Elder wand. That sounds so familiar…And it's unlike any wand I've ever held before."

Fleur cast a Featherlight Charm on the brunette and picked her up, sitting down with her in her lap and gently stroking her back. "What do you mean, baby?"

Hermione closed her eyes, pausing to purr softly and relish in the feel of her lover's body. "When I cast spells with it, it's like the wand has a mind of its own. It seems to know what I want it to do, and it just adds to my own magic while it pulls mine out of my core. But, it's like whatever it pulls out, it just adds it back afterwards. I feel like I could cast spells for days with this wand."

Fleur's brow furrowed in thought. "I've never heard of a wand that did things like that."

"I haven't either. It just feels…unbeatable." Hermione looked down at the black, twisted wand in her hand.

The door opened, and Minerva entered, nodding towards the two and sitting in a nearby chair.

"Professor." Hermione acknowledged, never moving from Fleur's lap. "I haven't seen you in the last few days. Where've you been?"

"I've been coordinating with the other professors. We've decided to meet in February to discuss plans to re-open the school." The older witch explained, relaxing into the comfortable chair, acting as though seeing her student in another woman's lap was the most normal thing in the world.

"How's Madame Hooch?" Hermione queried with a knowing look. Minerva smiled a tired but happy smile in response.

"She's ready to come back home. I thought she was going to kill me when I asked her to leave Britain until the war was over, but I couldn't risk seeing her in danger." She sighed wistfully. "However, I find myself regretting this decision. I miss her dearly."

"Well, you'll be together again soon." Fleur reassured, rubbing the brunette's back.

"Indeed. Hermione, have you thought about returning to Hogwarts?" Minerva queried gently.

"I have." Was the terse response. All three sat in silence as Minerva waited for her student to elaborate.

"…And?"

"I stand by what I said before, Professor. I'm leaving Britain as soon as everything is calm." Hermione stated firmly.

"But your NEWTS-"

"I helped bring down Riddle. I think I'll be fine when it comes to getting a job." The brunette pointed out. "If it turns out that I really need my NEWTS, then I'll find somewhere else to take them."

"Then what about a teaching position? We could use a new Defense professor." Minerva implored.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but the answer is still no." The brunette replied. Minerva wisely chose not to press the issue any further. Not while emotions were still high.

Hermione's head rested on Fleur's shoulder as the trio sat in a comfortable silence. Minerva looked at the two wistfully, missing her own lover dearly. She smiled a bit, wondering if they looked as blissful in each other's arms as the two before her. Her eyes drifted down to the muggleborn's hand.

"Hermione, why do you have Albus's wand?" Minerva asked, a bit alarmed. Had the trio been grave-robbing in their travels?!

"What?" Hermione followed the Scottish woman's gaze. "Oh! No, this was Riddle's wand. I pulled it off of him after the battle. Not sure why, though…"

"Hermione, listen to me," Minerva said very seriously, "I've seen that wand every day for almost fifty years. That's Albus Dumbledore's wand!"

Hermione sat up in Fleur's lap and stared at the wand. If this wand was Dumbledore's, then…

"Merlin's pants!" Hermione jumped up, kissing Fleur's lips hastily before running out of the library. Fleur sat in silent surprise with an equally shocked Minerva.

"…Merlin's pants?"

* * *

Hermione stormed into the bedroom, ripping her shirt off and flinging it into the corner. Fleur looked up from where she was propped up, reading her book.

"…Well, I like where this is going…" The blond muttered, closing her book and setting it aside.

"That fucking MORON!" Hermione growled, casting a quick silencing charm around the room. "I don't know what the hell he was thinking! He was a complete idiot, and I honestly don't know what's keeping me from marching straight to that asshole's grave and pissing on it!"

"Okay…I hope you know that statement could apply to many people in the Wizarding World?" Fleur replied with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. It was nice to see Hermione so animated again.

"Fucking Dumbledore!" The brunette said, pushing a chair over in frustration. Fleur quirked an eyebrow in response.

"…You want to pick that back up, sweetie?" The blond said in a serious tone.

"It can stay right there! I've had enough of fucking manipulations, and old farts running other people's goddamn lives! That goddamn asshole and his damn plans!"

"Hermione." Fleur's voice turned steely, stopping the muggleborn in her tracks. "Pick. Up. That. Chair."

Hermione froze, hearing the unspoken threat in Fleur's voice. She looked at her lover and saw the dominating look in her blue eyes. She swallowed hard. She knew that the two of them had been skirting the edges of a relationship unlike any the brunette had ever experienced, and right now she was staring that relationship dead on, trying to decide whether to jump into it or chicken out. If she obeyed Fleur now, what was she opening herself up to in the future? She'd always made her own decisions and even others' decisions all of her life. She'd always told herself that she would never be a doormat for anyone else. She'd never let someone else run her life. She'd never allow another person to make her decisions for her.

But now, looking into Fleur's eyes, she was beginning to question those ideas and beliefs she'd held for so long. Giving control over to someone else was such a terrifying prospect. But at the same time, it was so exciting to think about. And what she saw in Fleur's eyes was not what she expected. She expected someone like Fleur, someone who liked to dominate and control, to be harsh and combative. She expected someone like Fleur to be a conqueror, always taking and pillaging whatever they wanted. But she didn't see any of those harsh ideals in Fleur's eyes. Oh, she saw the desire to dominate, but she saw something else. A desire to love, to care, to protect.

And as she picked up the chair and put it back, she saw a look of relief on the Veela's face. Hermione started in surprise. Maybe Fleur had been thinking all the things that she had in that moment. She felt the tension leave her body. Maybe having someone else in charge wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. At least, as long as that someone was Fleur.

"Good girl." Fleur whispered, making Hermione shiver in pure joy at how those two little words made her feel. The blond patted the space beside of her. "Now, come here and tell me what happened."

Now down to her bra and panties, Hermione crossed the room and crawled into bed, snuggling into Fleur's embrace.

"I spoke to Luna's father when I left the library. When Minerva mentioned that the wand was Dumbledore's, I remembered the book he'd left me. It had a symbol in it that I'd seen before, on Mr. Lovegood's necklace. I asked him about the symbol, and he told me about the Deathly Hallows."

Over the next hour, Hermione told Fleur the story of the three brothers, and the items that they had received from Death himself. She then started to explain her theory about the wand.

"I think that this wand, the one I pulled off Riddle's body, is the Elder Wand." She explained, looking at the wand with an unreadable expression.

"But, if the wand's unbeatable, then how were you able to kill Riddle?" Fleur asked, rubbing Hermione's back, causing the brunette to purr softly.

"Because Riddle was never the master of the Elder Wand." Hermione explained. "He thought that if he simply took the wand from Dumbledore's grave, he'd become the master, but it doesn't work like that. The wand transfers ownership based on who defeats or kills the previous master. I had to look at Harry's memory of Dumbledore's death to realize who was the real master: Draco Malfoy. He disarmed Dumbledore, transferring ownership to him…"

"…And then you killed Draco." Fleur whispered in realization.

"Yeah. I've been the master of the Elder Wand since August. That's how I was able to kill Riddle. The wand won't work against its true master." Hermione said, leaning into Fleur's side more firmly, needing the comfort the Veela offered.

"Merlin…" Fleur muttered, feeling so tired from this crazy puzzle.

"That's not all." Hermione whispered. "I think that Harry's invisibility cloak is the same one from the story. And the Resurrection Stone, I'm starting to think that it may be hidden in the snitch that Dumbledore left Harry. I think that his plan was for Harry to unite the Hallows and become the Master of Death. I think his theory was that if Harry was the Master of Death, then killing him to remove the Horcrux would not cause Harry to die for good. If Harry had been the master of the Elder Wand a few weeks ago, then he would still be here now."

"But, I don't understand." Fleur said, her brow furrowed. "If Draco, the son of our enemy's most trusted lieutenant, was the master of the Elder Wand, then how did Dumbledore expect Harry to get control over the wand?"

"I have no idea. I thought about asking his portrait just what the hell he was thinking, but I'm honestly worried that if I did, I'd end up blasting that fucking thing to shreds. I can't believe that I ever looked up to that man. I thought he was so eccentric and wise, but he was just an old man who thought life functioned like a chess game: with clear rules and boundaries in place at all times. I feel like such a fool for following him so obediently."

"We all followed him, Hermione." Fleur reassured her love. "Everyone believed in him, and we all forgot that he was still just an old man with faults like every other human being."

"…I don't want to be here, anymore." Hermione sniffled into Fleur's shoulder. "I just want to leave Britain. I don't care where we go, but can we please just leave this God-forsaken place?"

Fleur's arms tightened around the smaller witch in a protective hug. "Okay, sweetheart, let's leave. We'll go somewhere else, and we won't ever come back unless you want to."

Hermione looked up at her with watery eyes. "Do you mean it? We can leave?"

"I mean it, sweetheart. How do you feel about going to France? I have a lovely cottage in the countryside where we can stay…"


	14. Chapter 14: Running Away

_AN: Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I'm currently between jobs; which means that until I get my new job in a cubicle, I'm cleaning out rental homes in the hot sun for a few weeks. Human beings are some of the most disgusting and vile creatures to ever invade the earth, let me tell you…And once I finally found some time between that and family drama to sit down and write…I had no idea what to write! Interesting how once I get to the very thing I started this story to write, I completely lose my shit and can't think straight! *Sigh* I guess writing's just tough when you don't have an insane megalomaniac to kill._

 _AN(2): I know that in this chapter, it's going to seem like Hermione totally forgot about Harry dying, but please just bear with me. This chapter is kinda more of a set up for the upcoming chapters, which will focus solely on Hermione and Fleur emotionally. Not just their relationship, but also the aftereffects of war and losing loved ones. Believe me, Hermione's got a TON of issues that we're going to have to work through! Guess that's what I get for pretty much torturing her for thirteen chapters…Oh well, no one wants to read "happily ever after", anyway! We just want to read the characters' journey to that point!_

 _DISCLAIMER: Okay, clearly Gringotts's "vaunted protections" aren't as good as we've been led to believe. Worry not, dear people of Wizarding Britain! Because your money is being carefully and fiercely protected by a race of bloodthirsty warriors who hate your guts! More importantly, that race of bloodthirsty warriors can easily be Imperioused by three teenagers who literally have absolutely NO training in how that curse works! Seriously, three teens think to try that, but the guy who tried to break in seven years earlier, and who pretty much throws that curse around like candy, doesn't? Don't you just feel so very safe? Not me, because I don't own these books…_

 **Chapter 14: Running Away**

Hermione floated the shrunken trunks and bags up the wooden staircase into her and Fleur's new room. It had taken three more weeks for things to finally settle down and for Fleur to get her hands on a portkey to her little cottage in France, but it had been well worth the wait. With a wave of her wand and a thought, all of the clothes and items were put away, and the trunks were whisked into the attic for storage.

 _'I love magic.'_ She thought with a small grin as she headed back downstairs, where Fleur was dusting the little kitchen off. She absentmindedly waved her wand at the living room, cleaning out the dirt and dust and setting a cozy fire in the fireplace. Her tasks complete, she sat at the bar separating the kitchen from the living room and watched as Fleur bustled about, putting the food in the pantry and cupboards and clearing out any dust and other signs of neglect.

Hermione didn't mind the dust and cobwebs. After all, the cabin had been sitting empty since before the war, and Fleur had been thoughtful enough not to send any of the Delacour house elves to clean the place up before they got there. It was an action that truly touched Hermione. The blond knew how uncomfortable her lover was with owning house elves, and instead of trying to lecture her about "they don't know any different", or "they like cleaning and cooking", Fleur had simply stated that as long as the concept bothered Hermione, she would not employ any house elves in their home. Of course, Hermione understood that Fleur couldn't tell the rest of her family and friends how to run their own households, but the action touched her nonetheless. The brunette put house elves out of her mind for now. She was tired of saving the world, and was ready to just be selfish for a while.

Fleur finished up with the kitchen and glided over to Hermione, leaning against the bar and taking her hands.

"Well, do you like it? Is it big enough?" The blond asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice that almost made Hermione giggle.

"It's perfect, baby. It reminds me of you: warm and elegant." The Muggleborn replied whole-heartedly. A hint of crimson colored the Veela's cheeks, making Hermione smile in response.

"Would you like to walk around the grounds?" Fleur asked.

"That sounds lovely, Fleur."

* * *

"Careful, Hermione. That shed's in a bad state right now." Fleur gently admonished as she pulled the brunette away from the rickety structure.

"Sorry." Came the bashful reply as Hermione snuggled back into Fleur's side, pulling her coat tighter against the chill that not even warming charms seemed to be capable of warding off.

"It's alright. I should have warned you. The previous owners built the shed to hold their gardening tools, and I've never really had much use for it with magic and all. I guess I just never got around to getting rid of it." Fleur mused.

"Don't?" Hermione asked hopefully, looking up at Fleur with those big brown eyes.

"Why not?" Fleur asked, confused.

"I think I'd like to fix it up." Hermione admitted. "To, you know, work in. I could make my Runestones in there, or just fiddle around with different hobbies."

Fleur smiled, knowing that a busy Hermione was a happy Hermione. "All right, then. But promise me that you won't work on the shed unless I'm here with you? The place is rotted badly, and I don't want you to get hurt and me not be around to help."

"I don't need a babysitter, Fleur." Hermione groused good-naturedly.

"No, but it wouldn't bode well for my old heart to know that you were messing around with this old place with no one else around." The blond sighed dramatically.

"Oh, don't be a drama queen, Fleur! You're only three years older than me!" Hermione poked her side, giggling.

"And I just know I'll feel every single one of those years if you work on that shed without me around!" Fleur wailed in an overly-dramatic way, clinging to the laughing smaller woman.

"Alright, alright! I won't mess with the shed if you're not here. I promise." Hermione agreed with a smile, her heart feeling lighter at her lover's actions.

"Oh, thank you, darling! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The Veela exclaimed happily, jumping up and down and grabbing the other woman's coat in an overly-dramatic way. The brunette couldn't contain her giggles at the sight.

"Okay, great, we're both happy! Now stop pulling at my coat or you're gonna-ACK!" Hermione was cut off by the force of one especially-strong pull, which dragged her to the ground and caused her to end up pinned beneath the giggling French witch. The English witch sighed in amusement and allowed her head to lower onto the ground, cushioned by her bushy hair.

"Well, hello, beautiful!" Fleur giggled, causing Hermione to blush crimson.

"Hey, gorgeous." The pinned witch replied wryly. "Plan on staying a while?"

"But of course! It's so comfy and warm, and I love the company." The blond replied, nuzzling her lover's neck and causing a pleasant sensation to zip through the younger woman's body. A soft purr rumbled in the back of Hermione's throat. She could get used to this.

"Mmmmmmmm…Fleur…" The blond looked up with a sly smile.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I need to tell you something…" The brunette murmured softly, her eyes lidded with pleasure. Fleur licked her lips at the sight and leaned in closer.

"And what's that?" She asked, moving closer so that their lips were mere inches apart.

"…Your nose is cold." With a deft flick of her wand, Hermione sent the now-shrieking witch flying backwards a few feet, where she landed on a strategically-placed Cushioning Charm. The brunette cackled as she jumped up and took off back to the little cottage.

"Why, you little minx! Come back here!" Fleur called, chasing after the smaller witch. The two ran back up the hill to the little house, the leaves crunching beneath their trainers and their laughter being carried away by the wind.

* * *

"Hermione?" Fleur asked as the two witches cuddled on the couch, warming themselves by the fire.

"Hmm?" Came the sleepy reply from the curled-up brunette.

"I've been thinking about us." Hermione's groggy eyes looked up seriously at the blonde's statement.

"I hope you realize how horrifying that sentence sounds?" The younger witch asked, only half-jokingly.

"That's not what I meant, silly!" Fleur giggled, lightly slapping Hermione's shoulder in admonishment. "I meant about setting, you know, some rules."

"Rules? About what?" Hermione asked, genuinely confused.

"You know…" The blonde replied, a telling look in her eyes. The Muggleborn's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh! You mean…oh…" The brunette's face flared and hid in Fleur's chest.

"Yes, I mean 'oh'." Fleur laughed lightly, watching Hermione's shoulders shake in response.

"Um, okay." The brunette replied, pulling her flaming yet smiling face out of the blonde's bosom. "So, uh…what, um, what kind of rules were you…uh…thinking about?"

"Well, how about we start slow? We'll set a few ground rules and see how we feel about them after, say, a week or two?" Fleur offered.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea." A now-awake Hermione replied, sitting up. "So, how do we start this?"

"Well, what boundary do you want to set for me?" The brunette blinked.

Pause.

She blinked again.

"W-wait, I thought this was you setting rules for me?" She asked, confused. Fleur smiled gently in response.

"No, sweetheart, you need to set your boundaries, too. Just because I'm the Dom in this relationship, doesn't mean that I don't have to follow the rules, too. If there's something that makes you uncomfortable, or hurts your feelings, then I want to know it so that I don't damage your trust in me. Trust is vital in any relationship, but even more so in one such as ours." The blond explained patiently.

"Okay…well, then, I guess my first rule would be…ummmmm…" Hermione's lips disappeared into her mouth, and it was all Fleur could do to fight the urge to kiss and nibble it back out. "No breath play or blood play."

Now it was Fleur's turn to blink in silence.

"…I won't lie, sweetheart, I thought your rules would be more along the lines of how unclothed you were willing to be during the day…" The blond admitted, causing her lover's face to erupt in an even fiercer blush.

"Sorry, I guess that was pretty dumb…" Hermione admitted.

"No, no, sweetie, that's not it at all!" Fleur quickly reassured. "If that's a rule you want to set right now, then there's nothing wrong with that. I'm glad you were willing to share that with me, because now it's something that I know." She kissed Hermione's reddening nose. "Your feelings are important to me, Hermione. I'll never call your opinions dumb or purposely belittle them."

"Thank you, Fleur." The brunette whispered, cuddling up to the blonde's side. "So, um, what's your first rule?" Fleur giggled in response.

"Well, I won't lie to you, dear. I've been wanting to see you with kitten ears for well over a month, now…" Hermione 'eep'ed adorably in response to that request.

"Is…is that even possible?" She asked, her brown furrowing as she tried to recall any spells that could do that.

"Of course, sweetheart! I've learned a trick or two in my time at Beauxbaton's." Fleur assured as she pulled her wand, careful to make her movements deliberate so as not to startle the war veteran. "May I?"

"Um, sure. Yeah, why not?" Hermione swallowed a bit as she watched Fleur elegantly raise her wand. After a muttered spell, she felt a strange tingling sensation along the sides and top of her head. She reached up to where her ears were…not!

"My…my ears!" She exclaimed, feeling only the skin of her neck and jawline. Fleur giggled and quickly conjured up a small mirror, holding it up to the brunette. Again, Hermione 'eep'ed as she saw that she now had a pair of brown, furry kitten ears on top of her head.

"Awwww, they're even cuter than I thought they'd be!" Fleur smiled, reaching out to run a slender finger along one ear, which twitched in response.

It was such a strange feeling, Hermione realized as she watched her ears flicker in the reflection of the little mirror. It was almost like a minor muscle spasm in her ears, but it tickled a bit and didn't hurt at all. Her ears also felt warmer, likely due to the newly-acquired fur covering them. Other than that, she didn't feel any different. Her balance was still the same, and her hearing hadn't seemed to change. Then again, her incident with the Polyjuice Potion in second year had already granted her slightly enhanced hearing, so it was possible that such Transfiguration could have an effect on normal ears.

"Well, do you like them?" Fleur asked, a hopeful and slightly nervous tone in her voice. Hermione smiled at her lover and hugged her tightly.

"I do. They don't feel as weird as I thought they would." She admitted. "It's almost like…well…"

"Like they were there all along?" Fleur asked, receiving a shy nod in response. "So, this kitten thing's not so bad after all, is it?"

"No, I guess not." She smiled, laying her head on the pale shoulder before her. "My turn?"

"Of course, dear kitten." The blonde replied, kissing Hermione's new ears and giggling as they flickered in response.

"Ummmm…is it okay if we keep this aspect of our relationship private? I'm not ashamed of you or us, I just…well…" Hermione stuttered lamely before the blond mercifully responded.

"You worry that they won't understand, and would treat you differently if they knew?" Fleur asked, getting a silent nod in response. "That's fine, baby. We'll keep this private for as long as you want. If you want to tell anyone about what we do behind closed doors, then that's completely up to you. I won't pressure you one way or the other."

"Thank you, Fleur." Hermione whispered sincerely. "So, your turn."

"Well, you've got the ears," the Veela began, twirling her wand idly "maybe you'd be okay with one more little…attachment?"

"Um, okay. What is it?" Hermione sat back up, giving the taller woman room to work.

"Do you trust me, Hermione?" Fleur asked seriously, looking into the chocolate eyes before her.

Hermione swallowed and nodded in response, never doubting her answer for a second. Fleur smiled and waved her wand. Hermione felt a strange pressure against her pants.

"What is…" Hermione trailed off as she stood and tried to crane her neck back to see what was happening. Fleur giggled and gently grabbed Hermione's jeans, carefully inching them down a bit. Suddenly, a fluffy brown tail poked out of the base of the Muggleborn's spine and swished back and forth, stretching out and working out any kinks in the muscles.

"Oh my God, Fleur! I have a tail!"

* * *

 _Reviews are awesome! They're delicious, nutritious, and stay crunchy, even in milk!_


	15. Chapter 15: Remnants of Battle

_AN: So...How're you guys doin'? You're, uh, you're crossing your arms and tapping your foot, that's never a good sign...Okay, I'm gonna be honest, life seriously fucked my muse up. My grandfather died, a good friend from high school died, I quit my job, just...yeah, a ton of stuff happened. So...still friends? Aaaaaand, you just pulled out a shotgun. Well, this reunion could have gone better! I'm just gonna make a break for-BOOM!-Holy shit, I'm being shot at! Evacuate! Abort! RUN FOR IT!_

 _AN(2): Sorry if there are some spelling errors. Still getting used to the new keyboard, and my current computer doesn't have Microsoft Office, so I'm having to double-check my own spelling for a little while. I'll hopefully have it fixed, soon. Anyway, a little more Warrior!Hermione in this chapter. I'd originally planned for this chapter to go in a totally different direction, but sometimes your muse just takes over and you have no choice but to do as it demands._

 _AN(3): Don't you just LOVE it when you take the time to give plenty of warning to your audience that the story you're writing will involve certain elements of kink, and the SECOND those elements show up, you get reviews and PMs saying, "Oh my GOD, that's disgusting!" "Fleur's into bestiality!" and my personal favorite "You're a freak, kill yourself." I made it clear from the start what would be happening in this fic, and I will not apologize for what my characters like. If you don't like it, you don't have to; the back button is conveniently located at the top left corner of your web browser._

 _AN(4): Okay, his is the last one, promise! If you're new to "Collaring the Muggleborn Kitten", the first 14 chapters are on my favorite stories list. There's also a hopefully clear explanation for why this chapter became the first of an improvised "Part 2" to the original story. Anyway, hope you enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: Okay, remember how in GoF, Harry gets built up as this amazingly powerful wizard who can shrug off the Imperious Curse? Okay, and remember how in the next book, all of a sudden he was absolute shit at Occlumency? ...WHAT THE FUCK, JK?! Dammit, if you're not doing to make the characters act logically, then can we at least get some FUCKING CONSISTENCY?! No, we can't, because I don't own these books..._

 **Chapter 15: Remnants of Battle**

Fleur leaned back in her seat on the couch, a calm and content smile on her face. Every now and then, she leaned down to kiss the top of Hermione's head and giggle as the brunette's ears twitched in response. After the horrible events of the war, it felt so nice to just relax. Finally, a moment of calm, happiness, and peace...

CRASH!

" _Mon Dieu_!"

"Shit! Sorry! Sorry, I'll get that! _Reparo_." The teacup jumped back onto the coffee table and quickly mended itself.

Okay...mostly peace. Fleur hid a smile at Hermione's crimson face. The muggleborn was still getting used to the tail.

"Perhaps we should use the tail a bit more sparingly until you get used to it?" Fleur suggested with an amused smile.

"Erm...yeah, that would probably be best." Hermione admitted, her tail still curling and flicking with a mind of its own. With a quick flick of her wand and a whispered spell, Fleur banished the tail, for now. Her task complete, she pulled Hermione back into her lap and resumed rubbing her back and occasionally planting loving kisses on the smaller woman's body. Hermione immediately relaxed back into the Veela's grip and purred softly, much to Fleur's delight.

"Well, we seemed to have come to a dead stop on those rules." Fleur observed. "Would you like to set your next one tonight?"

Hermione began to nibble her bottom lip, an act that always drove the blonde to distraction. "Ummm, I don't really know what kind of rules I want." She finally admitted with a sheepish smile. "This kind of relationship isn't exactly my forte, after all."

Fleur chuckled softly. "Well, let me phrase it a different way: would you be willing to walk around naked while we're alone in the house?" She bit back a full laugh at the choked noise that Hermione made and the way the brunette's eyes bulged.

"I-um...well, that is to say...ummm...yeah, I guess I'd be okay with that." Hermione mumbled as her face somehow managed to turn redder. Fleur really needed to stop teasing her, or her head would pop from all the blood rushing to it. Fleur played with the hem of her shirt, deciding to push a little bit more, tonight. It would be her last push of the evening, though. She didn't want to overwhelm Hermione.

"Would you be willing to take your clothes off right now?"

Fleur knew this was a big step for Hermione. Up until now, they'd always made love with the lights off. The Veela knew that Hermione was carrying some scars from her battles, but she hadn't seen them clearly as of yet. She decided that if Hermione was firmly opposed to the idea, then she wouldn't push any further tonight. But, if Hermione was willing to let her have a clear view of her body, it would be a huge step for the both of them towards building total trust.

"I...Fleur, are you sure you want to see...I mean, I have a lot of scars." Hermione couldn't seem to look Fleur in the eye as she muttered her weak protests to the blonde's shirt. The whole time, the other woman ran her fingertips patiently along Hermione's arm. She paused and gently took the brunette's left wrist, turning her arm so that the small puncture scar from Hermione's long ago broken arm.

"I know, sweetheart." The blonde assured, gently circling the scar with the index finger of her free hand. "I know, and it doesn't matter to me. Scars, birthmarks, cuts or bruises, you will always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me." Hermione couldn't fight the smile tugging at the corners of her lips at Fleur's words. "If you don't want me to see them yet, then I won't push the matter until you're ready. But, if you're willing to trust me tonight, I promise that you won't regret it."

Fleur's ice blue eyes seemed to bore directly into Hermione's soul, making her feel naked and completely vulnerable to anything that the Veela wanted to do to her. She shivered pleasurably at the thought, her eyes fluttering closed for the briefest of moments. Slowly, Hermione stood and started to fiddle with the fly of her jeans.

Fleur continued to look at her with that patient, piercing look as Hermione shimmied out of her jeans, taking her panties with them. She toed off her socks and took a deep breath as her hands traveled to the hem of her shirt. She turned her back to Fleur as she raised her shirt higher and higher, slowly revealing the tattered and battle-scared flesh of her back. Fleur was careful not to gasp at the sight, knowing that even the slightest hint of surprise or pity would spook Hermione, and the reveal would end for the night.

Finally, the shirt slipped over Hermione's head and fell to the floor. The brunette quickly unclasped her bra and let gravity claim it, too. Fleur stood gracefully, keeping her evey movement calm and deliberate. She gently rested a hand on the brunette's shoulder, causing her to flinch a bit. The blonde kept a firm grip, however. Just hard enough to keep her lover grounded, but gentle enough that she wouldn't feel trapped. With the fingertips of her free hand, Fleur slowly began to trace the visible scars, mindful of Hermione's occasional catch of breath.

"Hermione," The Veela began gently as she traced the thin scars that criss-crossed the muggleborn witch's back, "these scars look like-"

"Whip marks. Bellatrix." Hermione stated quietly, retreating into herself as she thought of the mad witch who had gleefully put them there...

 _ **Flashback: Before the Events of Chapter One**_

 _"TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT THE DARK LORD'S TREASURES!" Bellatrix screamed maniacally as she pinned Hermione to the ground by placing her knee into the back of her neck, one hand gripping the brown locks tightly._

 _"I don't know what you're talking about, you psychotic bitch!" Hermione snarled as she tried to work her wand hand free from where it was pinned beneath her body. She had to give herself credit: at least she hadn't dropped her wand when the LeStranges crept up behind her and slammed her head against the castle wall, breaking her nose and causing a gash in her scalp.. Still, fat lot of good a firm grip did when you couldn't point the damn thing at your enemies without the risk of turning your torso into a bloody donut._

 _She scanned the hallway outside of the Room of Requirements; Rudolphus had Ron's unconscious body under his boot, and Rabastian was sitting on Harry's prone form, forcing his body to bend backwards as he held him by the neck, making him watch his friend's torture. The boys were out of commission for now; she would have to think of something herself._

 _"YOU LYING MUDBLOOD WHORE! I'LL GET THE INFORMATION OUT OF ONE OF YOU, I SWEAR!" Bellatrix conjured a weak flame whip, lifted the young witch's shirt, and began lashing Hermione's back, causing her to grit her teeth in agony and pound her free fist into the floor. The flame gave the whip a cauterizing feature, meaning that it produced all of the pain with none of the risk of the victim bleeding to death prematurely. She needed to get her arm free ASAP._

 _"WHAT-"_

 _CRACK!_

 _"-DO-"_

 _CRACK!_

 _"-YOU-"_

 _CRACK!_

 _"-KNOW?!"_

 _CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

 _Hermione began to bite down hard on her lower lip, not wanting to give the insane bitch the satisfaction of hearing her scream. As strangled grunts began to slip out from between her teeth, Hermione found that resolve weakening with every lash. Tunnel Vision began to take over her sight as Hermione frantically looked around for something that could help her. Suddenly, she spotted Ron's wand lying forgotten in the corridor. It wouldn't be close to a perfect match for her, but desperate times called for desperate measures._

 _With the screams of her friend and the mad woman on her neck ringing in her ears, she stretched out her hand and willed her magic to summon the wand. Hermione had done wandless summoning before, but never with her left hand. She prayed to a God she no longer believed in that the wand would come. She breathed an excited breath as she felt the wood slap into the palm of her hand. Wasting no time, she forcefully jerked her head free, tearing a good chunk of hair from her scalp, and pointed the borrowed wand upward and cast_ Diffindo _, hoping the spell would take off half of Bellatrix's skull._

 _Unfortunately, the curse only nicked off the Death Eater's ear, but it was enough to make her reflexively roll to the side, anticipating another wizard or witch on the scene. That was all the distraction Hermione needed, and her adrenaline took over as she scrambled to her feet and used her wand to send out a radial shock wave, knocking everyone to the floor._

 _Harry grabbed his own forgotten wand as Hermione pocketed Ron's, knowing that he was too badly hurt to use it. Harry sent a tripping jinx at the staggering Rabastian, putting him on the ground, for now. Hermione, meanwhile, threw three scattered_ Reducto _'s at Bellatrix, hoping that it would keep her off balance just long enough for the trio to make a dash for the front door. The sight of Bellatrix easily dodging the curses, combined with her brain reminding her that neither of the boys were going to be running any time soon, made Hermione quickly re-think her plans._

 _"Harry! Cast the Featherweight Charm on Ron!" She yelled as she summoned rubble and created shields to protect herself and the boys from the LeStranges' frenzied attacks. Harry quickly cast the charm, grabbing Ron and lifting him by the shirt. Harry slung the redhead over his shoulders in a fireman's carry and cast a few jinxes to try to slow the Death Eaters down._

 _"I've got him!" Harry called, frantically blocking Unforgivables and other nasty hexes._

'I need a place to hide from the Death Eaters!' _Hermione thought desperately, hoping that the Room of Requirements was still working with Hogwarts closed for the year._

 _Thankfully, a large metal door with a lock appeared in the wall. Harry and Hermione each sent out another shockwave, then ran for the door. Hermione pulled it open and ushered Harry in first, still casting hexes and curses at the scrambling dark trio. She then ducked into the room and slammed the door shut, locking it with a satisfying_ "CLICK" _._

 _Harry panted heavily as he struggled to keep Ron on his shoulders. Even if he wasn't heavy, Ron still had at least a good six inches on the Boy-Who-Lived, and that fact made it hard for Harry to balance him. "Okay, now what?" Harry asked as he struggled to catch his breath._

 _"I've got an idea." Hermione replied with a determined look as she chose an empty wall and strode over to it. "I just hope it works..." She admitted as she reached the wall._

 _"Wait, you don't know if this'll work?!" Harry demanded, panicking as soft thuds of impact began to make themselves heard from the "front door" of the room._

 _"Kinda having to improvise, here!" Hermione growled as she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the part of her brain that reminded her that Bellatrix would get through that door eventually._ 'I need a door to the Entrance Hall of the castle.' _She thought, discreetly crossing her fingers. If this didn't work, her plan b was to "require" a room full of firm walls that she and Harry could hide behind and attack from, but she honestly didn't know how long the two of them could last in a fire-fight at this point. Three months on the run with little food meant that their magical reserves were working overtime to keep their bodies from keeling over, and they were all currently running on fumes._

 _Luck was once again on the trio's side, as a new oak door appeared before the muggleborn witch. She flung it open and they ran down the darkened corridor, hearing the_ "BOOM!" _as Bellatrix finally destroyed the door. Hermione willed the door to disappear, which it did just before the dust in the room finally settled. She smirked at Bellatrix's scream of frustration as they hurried down the hall. Finally, they came to another door and exited just inside of the main door. Hermione led Harry out onto the grounds and they somehow found the energy to make one last sprint for the gates and the edge of the apparation ward._

 _Harry, years of cardio under his belt from running from various dangers, pulled a bit ahead of Hermione as their mad dash progressed. Finally, they saw the gates. The sight gave them hope and another boost of energy as they continued to run, ignoring their aching legs and burning lungs._

 _Hope gave way to despair as Hermione watched Rudolphus run out from behind a large boulder._

'HOW IN THE HELL DID THEY BEAT US TO THE GATES?!' _Hermione wondered as her eyes tracked the mad man's path of attack. It was as though time had slowed as the Death Eater dropped his shoulder and rammed into Harry with enough force to send the skinny teen sprawling onto the grass, Ron's unconscious body rolling just beyond the ward line._

'Okay, Ron's out! Just got to grab Harry.' _Hermione thought with determination as she pointed her wand and prepared to cast a hex at the man who was currently jeering over Harry's prone body. Before she could cast anything, a burst of agony bloomed from her left arm, causing her to let out a surprised cry of pain. Her arm was twisted so savagely, that the force caused her forearm to snap and the jagged edge of the bone to burst through the skin._

 _"There'll be no more of your fancy wand work today, mudblood!" Rabastian snarled as he held Hermione's twisted arm in a painful grip. Bellatrix skipped merrily into her field of vision, cackling gleefully at the look of agony on the muggleborn's face._

 _"That was quite a merry chase you led us." Bellatrix mused as she trailed her fingertips down Hermione's cheek in a sick perversion of a lover's touch. "But it ends now. By the way, you can all go to your graves knowing that you could have simply apparated out." Bellatrix's grin turned downright smug. "The wards have been inactive around here since September!"_

'Well...shit, why the hell didn't I think of that?! Dammit, I could have at least tried apparating!' _Hermione angrily berated herself as she searched for any bit of inspiration for how to get out of this one. Her searching eyes fell upon Rudolphus, who had straddled Harry's waist and was gleefully throwing brutal punches at the messy-haired seeker's face, pummeling him mercilessly. Hermione felt a red mist descend over her vision, and a very dark part of her brain happily whispered, "Oh, boy! It's murder time!"_

 _"HARRY! YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" A wave of magic radiated from Hermione, but this time it set the LeStrange's on fire as it sent them flying back. Hermione pulled Harry to his feet and allowed him to lean on her as she limped as fast as she could to Ron's prone form._

 _"YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" Bellatrix screamed, spittle flying from her mouth and seeming to form a sort of foam at the corners of her lips. That, combined with the flames still burning at her sleeves and hair, made for a pants-shittingly terrifying sight. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! AVADA KEDAVARA!"_

 _Time once again seemed to slow as inspiration hit Hermione._ "Accio, Rudolphus LeStrange!" _She cried as she pointed her wand in the screaming Death Eater's direction. Rudolphus flew just fast enough to intercept the green curse, ending the man's miserable existence._

 _The other two LeStranges stopped for a brief moment in shock, not at the death of one of their own, but at the fact that one of the "good guys" had just used someone as a human shield. The delay lasted just long enough for Hermione to run towards Ron. Harry leaned against her right arm as she grabbed Ron with her left, ignoring the pain that radiated from her broken bone. She had to get the boys somewhere safe, but she had one more task to complete..._

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" _She cried, sending an impossibly powered cutting curse at the two remaining Death Eaters. She had just enough time to watch their bodies separate before she felt herself being pulled through a tube to Grimmauld Place, using the last of her magical reserves to apparate all three of them to safety._

 _ **End Flashback**_

" _Mon Dieu_ , Hermione..." Fleur whispered in shock as the younger woman relayed to events that took place just before the trio's spirited entry into Grimmauld Place. "I can't imagine how terrifying that must have been."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, leaning back into Fleur's chest and feeling the Veela's arms snake around her and taking comfort from the embrace. "I won't lie, there were a few moments where I wasn't sure that we'd make it."

Fleur kissed Hermione's shoulder in response. "Well, I'm glad that you did. And I'm glad you came to Grimmauld."

"Well, it just seemed like the safest place we were gonna find." Hermione mumbled with a shrug. "Still, I'm glad you were there. I don't know if anyone else could have talked me down. Well, maybe Professor McGonagall, but other than that..." She trailed off, not wanting to think of what she may have done to the residents of Grimmauld had Fleur and Minerva not been there to calm her.

"Speaking of the professor," Fleur began, grinning as she felt Hermione tense up, "what sort of...'conversation'...did you two have in your third year?"

"Ugh, I knew that was going to come up eventually." Hermione groaned good-naturedly. "Okay, I'll tell you, but this NEVER leaves this room, alright?"

"My lips are sealed, baby." Fleur crooned into a flickering ear.

Hermione took a deep breath and confessed the story in a rushed sentence. "Professor McGonagall was upset with me for not eating or sleeping regularly, and she pulled me into her office to talk to me about it. I was tired and cranky, so I snapped at her a couple of times. She eventually pulled me over her knee and gave me the worst spanking I've ever had in my life." Hermione's face erupted in a blush as she finished.

Fleur stared at the back of Hermione's head in shock. "She...she spanked you?!"

Hermione sighed, "Yeah. With a ruler, too. That thing fucking HURT!"

Fleur giggled as the brunette subconsciously rubbed her bottom with her hands. "So, did she teach you a lesson?"

"Oh, yes. I was a crying, pitiful mess by the time she was done. Sobbing my heart out and promising that I would be good and never mouth off to her, again. It wasn't one of my proudest moments." Hermione admitted, still feeling the embarrassment she felt while over her favorite teacher's knee. To this day, she still didn't know which was worse: the smacks of the ruler, or her beloved professor's disappointed tone of voice as she lectured Hermione for the entire duration of the spanking. Thankfully, Minerva had been kind enough to let the poor girl sleep it off on a conjured cot behind the professor's desk. She would have been mortified if anyone had seen her in the state she was in by the time it was over.

"...Heh-"

"It's not funny, Fleur."

"It kinda is."

"It most definitely isn't."

"...Yes it is." Fleur snorted and started to laugh into Hermione's shoulder, causing the brunette to heave a sigh of resignation. She would never live that down...


	16. Chapter 16: Sixth Year in Retrospect

_AN: Some fairly depressing content in this chapter, as well as a re-hash of the events of sixth year, with my own little spin on the events ;) Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: The wizarding world sure seems to take near-death experiences rather...lightly...A giant troll breaks into the school and almost beats three eleven-year-olds to death, and what's the reaction? "Five points to the two of you." SERIOUSLY?! YOU BRING DOWN A FUCKING MOUNTAIN TROLL AND YOU GET FIVE POINTS FOR IT?! Harry and Ron should've been like, "Actually, here's a better idea! Instead of you tossing those meaningless points at us, why don't you just give us this bathroom to fix up and do with as we please?"_

 _"But...that's not within my power as the Deputy Headmistress."_

 _"OH, WHAT'S THAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE FUCKING MOUNTAIN TROLL I JUST KICKED THE SHIT OUT OF! OUT YA GO, BITCHES! THIS BATHROOM IS HEREBY DECLARED 'HARRY POTTER'S PERSONAL MAN CAVE'!"_

 _"Harry, this is the girl's restroom."_

 _"EVEN BETTER!"_

 _But, that didn't happen because Harry has no balls. And he doesn't because I don't own these books._

 **Chapter 16: Sixth Year in Retrospect**

"...Hehehe..."

"If you are QUITE finished!" Hermione huffed indignantly. Well, as indignant as one can get while firmly pressed against one woman's chest immediately after confiding in her about a spanking you'd received at 13 from another woman.

"Sorry, sweetheart. But you gotta admit, it is kinda funny." Fleur said, biting back a cheeky grin. Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned her head back against the taller woman's shoulder. Fleur caught a glimpse of a smile tugging at her lips, and smirked in triumph at having successfully lightened the mood.

Considering that the previous topic of discussion had been that insane bitch LeStrange, Fleur felt no small amount of pride at managing to coax a smile out of the younger woman. That feeling was quickly destroyed by the dark cloud of fury that settled over the Veela as she thought of her beloved, helpless under the "tender mercies" of Voldemort's most sadistic disciple. She barely suppressed a shudder; Hermione had truly done the world a favor by ridding it of that madwoman. She refocused her thoughts on the woman pressed against her chest; though there were other little scars that littered the woman's body, Fleur had one particular one that she hoped to coax Hermione into discussing: the one that traveled down the front of her torso.

"Hermione," Fleur ventured, "you...have another scar..."

"You've seen that one." The brunette replied, her voice tight. "When you were cleaning me up after the fight with the LeStranges. Thanks for that, by the way." She tried to pull away, but Fleur's surprisingly strong arms held her still.

"I've seen it, yes." Fleur admitted. "But, you haven't shown it." She trailed one hand down her lover's arm and gently laced their fingers as the smaller woman stared at the wall in silent thought, no doubt debating whether or not this was a discussion she wanted to have tonight.

"Can...can we go upstairs?" Hermione asked, a hint of pleading in her suddenly small voice. "I...I'd like to be held for this."

"Of course, sweetheart." Fleur agreed, scooping the muggleborn into her arms and giggling at her surprised "eep!"

Hermione clung instinctively to Fleur's neck as she carried her up the stairs, burying her face into the crook between the blonde's neck and shoulders and inhaling her faint perfume. Fleur stopped outside of the bathroom, silently offering Hermione a chance to get ready for bed. Knowing that the conversation they were about to have would likely not be leaving their bed, Hermione gratefully took advantage of the opportunity, and gently pulled herself free from the Veela's arms to brush her teeth and wash up.

Fleur retreated to the bedroom in the meantime, simply casting a breath freshening and teeth cleaning charm on herself. Growing up in the wizarding world, she had alway used that spell to take care of her oral hygiene, but she knew that Hermione preferred to do it the muggle way. Privately, Fleur believed that she did it partially to feel close to her parents. Hermione never said anything, but the faintly sad look in her eyes after every brushing told the French witch all that she needed to know. Removing her clothes and stretching to work out the kinks in her muscles from curling with Hermione on the couch, Fleur propped up some pillows and climbed under the covers, interlacing her fingers and pulling her hands behind her head as she watched the bedroom door patiently.

Finally, a towel-covered Hermione entered the bedroom silently, disappointment flashing across her face when she saw that Fleur was still awake. The blonde couldn't help but shoot her a small smirk.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?" She teased, giggling when Hermione's face erupted in a guilty blush.

"I-um...well..." The poor brunette stammered, fidgeting under the French witch's icy blue eyes. "I didn't mean...okay, I did kinda hope it would..." She finally admitted, her eyes glued to her bare feet.

Fleur held out her hand with a warm smile and kind eyes. "Come here, sweetheart. I promise, I won't bite." The smirk made a brief re-appearance. "Well, not until later tonight, at least."

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth to hide the smutty grin threatening to slip out. But, she dutifully crossed the floor to Fleur, taking her hand and allowing herself to be pulled onto the bed. Eventually, they arranged themselves so that Hermione straddled Fleur's legs. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as comforting hands stroked up and down her back, opening them to see Fleur looking at her with loving and patient eyes.

"You don't have to show me tonight, if you're not feeling up to it." Fleur offered, giving Hermione an escape from the situation. But, for all of her ambition and brains, Hermione was still a Gryffindor. She took a deep breath and shook her head, determination creeping into her earth-colored eyes.

"It's not about that." She admitted. "You've seen it before, after all. I've just...I've never talked to anyone about it."

"Not even Madame Pomfrey? Or Minerva?" Fleur understood why Hermione would feel the need to keep her thoughts from her peers, but she also knew that the matron of the Hospital Wing had a soft spot for the girl. Of course, Minerva's fondness for her star pupil was well known, as well.

"No. I just...I didn't know how to talk about it. I mean, I'd spent five years being the top student, and in one night I learned just how ill-prepared I was for this war. I felt like I'd let everyone down, getting hurt so badly. I felt so weak." The brunette's small, timid voice made a comeback. Her inability to look Fleur in the eye also reared its ugly head, much to the blonde's dismay.

"Hermione, you didn't let anyone down." Fleur said firmly, keeping up her ministrations on her lover's back. "And as for being weak: sweetheart, you were the first person to get hit by that curse and not die from it! I bet Dolohov nearly pissed himself when he saw you again two years later, alive and well."

Hermione smirked a bit; there was no "nearly" about Dolohov's bladder control at their last (and final) meeting. She turned sober again, knowing that she finally had an opportunity to get some things off of her chest. "But I was, Fleur. Those animals were throwing some of the darkest curses imaginable at us. Unforgivables, cutting curses, disembowling hexes...and we were throwing fucking stunners and prank hexes."

This time, Fleur didn't interrupt her. The brunette clearly wanted to tell someone about her transformation after fifth year. If she had decided that Fleur was trustworthy enough to hear this story, then the blonde would do everything in her power not to abuse that trust.

"Even after I finally got out of bed, I barely had enough strength to walk to the bathroom. My parents-" Hermione's breath hitched, but she swallowed the lump that rose in her throat and continued. "...My parents were worried sick, wondering what had happened. Minerva convinced them that I'd come down with some obscure illness that caused my chest to hurt and left me magically and physically weak. She also visited every day to rub the healing potion that I needed into my wound, re-cast the suturing charms that were holding me together, and make sure that I took the potions regime that Madame Pomfrey prescribed.

"She also told me everything she knew about the Death Eaters. Their names, their tactics, their favorite spells. I didn't have the strength to train yet, but I could at least learn all that I could about the enemy. When I wasn't getting intel from Minerva, I was reading some of my mom's books on guerilla warfare and war tactics." Fleur evidently couldn't hid her look of surprise. "Yeah, everyone's always surprised when they find out that they don't belong to my dad. But, she liked reading about wars, fortunately for me."

"Did Dumbledore know that Minerva was telling you about the Death Eaters?" Fleur asked, her curiosity peaked.

"I think he did." Hermione responded. "Knowing what I now know about his arm and his plans for that year, maybe he was the one to suggest it. So that I would be better prepared to take on the Death Eaters.

"Anyway, the whole time, I kept getting owls from Ron and...and Harry. Harry was angry that Dumbledore didn't tell him about the connection (I didn't blame him for that, of course), and Ron had just discovered that French witches weren't the only girls in the wizarding world. I almost wanted to send a howler to the both of them. To Harry to tell him that I sympathized, but he needed learn from it and focus on his Occlumency; and to Ron to remind him that we'd both almost died, and maybe he had more pressing things to worry about than his penis. I knew I couldn't abandon the two of them; I'd come this far, why give up now? But, Merlin! There are only so many times you can keep sending the same meditation instructions, only to get the same 'I'm too busy' excuses. Or, even worse, hearing about how I'M the mental one for wanting to focus on the goddamn war that was knocking on our doors."

Fleur could feel the magic inside of Hermione swelling slightly as she groused, and she responded by pulling her close to her chest. The brunette took her usual place tucked under Fleur's chin and continued her story.

"Finally, about halfway through the summer, I was pretty much back to 100% on my strength and magical reserves. I started going for runs every morning to get my cardio up, and I started making use of my dad's gym equipment. I knew that I would be on the front lines by Harry's side when the fight began, and I had sixteen years of hiding in the library to make up for. I was making pretty good progress, I think the healing regime had rebuilt my torn muscles stronger than they were before, and it was on one of my morning runs that I ran into...into Michelle." Fleur felt the young woman's face heat up against her chest.

"Your summer fling that you told me about?" Fleur deduced, earning a nod from her lover.

"Yeah, she'd been watching me run for weeks and I guess she decided to try to use my morning exercise as an excuse to talk to me." Hermione laughed a bit. "It was kind of funny, watching her struggle to keep up with me while trying to hit on me at the same time." Suddenly, the muggleborn pulled back enough to look into Fleur's eyes. "I don't have to tell you this part. It doesn't really matter-"

" _Non_ ," Fleur gently shushed her, "I think that it does matter, or else your memories wouldn't have brought her up." She grinned cheekily. "Besides, what do I care if she got you for half a summer? I've got you for life."

Hermione wore an embarrased but pleased look, and returned to her place in Fleur's chest. "Well, not too much to tell, to be honest. We flirted, she followed me back to my house, and we fucked while nervously checking for my parents' car. We kinda kept it up for the rest of the summer before I went to the Burrow. It was never a romantic thing, and we both knew it. I needed something to help me feel alive again, and she admitted that I had a 'soldier about to go to war' air about me that she found sexy." Hermione snorted a bit. "Merlin, if only she knew how right she was...

"Anyway, we said goodbye to each other the night before I was escorted to the Burrow. She told me that she hoped I succeeded in doing what I needed to do. Sometimes, I wonder if she was an undercover Auror, or a squib who had contacts in the magical world. She just always seemed to know more than most muggles..."

"Perhaps she was your guardian sex angel?" Fleur suggested with a wry grin, drawing a laugh from Hermione. "Seriously, though, Hermione; don't be embarrassed about it. Maybe having physical contact with someone who didn't know you as 'Harry Potter's brainy friend' was what you needed. Sure, you couldn't tell her about the magical world, but she still got to know you for you. Maybe fate pulled her to you, knowing that you needed something to help you forget the upcoming war every now and then."

"Maybe." Hermione shrugged. "Either way, I got to the Burrow the next day and almost screamed when Harry got there and admitted that he hadn't done anything to improve his Occlumency." Hermione growled low in her throat. "Honestly, I was even offering to help him learn the basics before school started, but he just wouldn't do it. That was when I realized that what happened at the Ministry hadn't affected them like it had me. Oh, it had an effect: Harry was broken-hearted over Sirius's death and snapping at everyone that he'd ever suspected of 'keeping information' from him. Meanwhile, Ron had spent the entire summer sneaking out of the Burrow every night, looking for some physical comfort before Harry and I got there. I can't really blame him for that, I'd done the same thing with Michelle, after all. I did, however, blame them both for not being more proactive about the war. Harry accused me of not understanding what it was like to lose someone, and Ron called me a prude and said I needed to live a little. We...had a bit of a three-way blowout over it. Tempers were frayed, and we had all been painfully reminded, in one way or another, of our mortality.

"We'd patched it back up a bit by the time we boarded the Express, and I decided that Michelle would stay my little secret. I admit, I got a bit of cruel pleasure from finally keeping something from the boys. Harry was convinced that Malfoy was up to something. I agreed with him, but told him that we needed proof before we could accuse him of anything. Harry, rather stupidly, interpreted my advice for caution as 'Hey, you know what's a good idea? Go hide in a cramped and packed compartment in only your invisibility cloak and wait for Malfoy to just randomly confess a serious crime on a train full of enemy forces ready to report to Dumbledore at a moment's notice!' Luckily, Luna found him after Malfoy left him in a heap on the train floor. But, Harry was convinced that anger and being spied on was proof that Malfoy was working for Riddle, and I knew what my 'Keep Harry from Getting Killed' project was going to be this year."

"But wasn't Malfoy actually working for Riddle?" Fleur asked, a bit confused at Hermione's frustration.

"Yes, but Harry didn't seem to realize that Snape was acting unusually protective of Malfoy that year. I figured that meant he would work overtime to intercept any suspicion that Malfoy garnered, meaning we needed concrete evidence to get the other professors to risk doing something. Plus, we couldn't accuse him of anything too early, because it could cause him to either run or fight like a trapped animal. I was trying to get Harry to use his Slytherin cunning, and to keep an eye out for any other possible threats in the school, but he only had eyes for Malfoy." Hermione paused for a moment and shuddered. "Sorry. Didn't realize how that sounded until it was already out."

"So, the rumors about you and Harry having a rift that year? Were they true?" Fleur asked, curious about what the true story was. "I'd heard about a potions book-"

"UGH! That thrice-damned potions book!" Hermione growled. "I never understood how Harry could possibly trust that thing! I mean, in our second year, we learned the hard way to be careful of books that seem to give you all the answers! And, seriously, 'The Half-Blood Prince'?! He knew that Riddle was a half-blood with delusions of grandeur, why the hell wasn't he more careful of anything that could possibly be linked to him?! I was so relieved when he hid the book away once he realized how dangerous it was." Her face darkened. "Though, admittedly, sometimes I wish he'd finished off Malfoy. Maybe if he did...my parents..."

Fleur rubbed the smaller woman's back and kissed the top of her head comfortingly, giving her a moment to collect herself. When Hermione seemed to be able to continue, she asked about another rumor. "What about Ron? I'd heard that you charmed someone so that he'd lose the keeper tryouts?"

Hermione blushed again. "That was another moment that I'm not very proud of, but I was just so sick of hearing Ron go on and on about making the Quidditch team. I love him to death, but Merlin he had such an inferiority complex when it came to his brothers! I just thought...you know, maybe if I helped him get on the team, it would build his confidence. In hindsight, I was kinda right..."

"So, it wasn't because you liked Ronald?" Fleur teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No! Look, full disclosure, I was annoyed at Lavender, not Ron. We'd had a kind of fling in fifth year, mostly flirting, and she was interested in picking up where we'd left off that year. I tried to let her down easily because I really needed to stay focused on getting ready for the war. She...didn't take the rejection very well. She immediately pounced on Ron, who was happy for the distraction, and I spent most of the year hurt that she apparently thought so little of what we had. I know I didn't have a right to feel that way, since I was the one who broke it off, but...I don't know, I guess I just thought that our flirting and occasional dates, you know, meant something..."

Fleur rubbed her back. "Her loss, as far as I'm concerned." She said emphatically.

The muggleborn shrugged. "Well, I can't gripe too much, I guess. I broke up with her, so I can't complain when she takes advantage of her new found freedom. For what it's worth, we talked at the end of the year, and we both apologized for being so stupid. From what I've heard, she and Parvati finally saw the light about their relationship." Hermione smiled, sincerely happy for the two of them, while the Veela chuckled at the fleeting nature of schoolgirl crushes.

"But, no, the whole thing with Ron getting on the team had nothing to do with me liking him. But, whatever my reasons, jinxing someone's broom was such a horrible thing to do. I mean, I could have caused him to fall and get seriously hurt, or worse! I felt so guilty about it all year, and I almost confessed to Minerva about it at the end of the term."

Fleur raised an eyebrow. "You _almost_ confessed?"

Hermione froze, her eyes wide in horror. "I...well, I wanted to-um, that is-"

"Enough." The blonde said firmly, her voice regaining that commanding tone that made Hermione weak in the knees. "We will...discuss..that later. What were you up to in the middle of all of that?"

Hermione swallowed with an audible click in her throat. She had no doubt what Fleur meant by "discuss". She forced the thoughts to the back of her mind, for now. "Well, I was spending the year training in the Room of Requirements, and keeping up with my daily exercises. I researched every painful hex, curse, and jinx that I could, and used the Room to create lifelike mannequins to practice on. I knew that it would be different when using it on a real person, no matter how much I trained, but I hoped that making the simulations as realistic as possible would prepare me. They didn't. Still, if it weren't for my research, I wouldn't have learned that spell to take down Greyback..."

"Who was helping you learn these hexes?" Fleur asked curiously. "I can't imagine Minerva was training you to be a killer."

"She wasn't." Hermione admitted.

"Then who-"

"Madame Pince."

"Madame...wait, WHAT?!" Fleur nearly dropped Hermione in shock, making the bushy-haired witch giggle a bit.

"Yeah, it was quite a shock to me, too. But, turns out that there's something to be said for spending hours in the library every day for forty years, pouring over every book in the Restricted Section." Hermione shivered. "That woman knows spells that'll make you vomit just to hear what they do..."

"I... _mon dieu_..." Fleur whispered, making a mental promise to NEVER upset the formidable mistress of the Hogwarts library.

"So, I kept practicing, and fighting with Harry about the book and Malfoy and Snape and what color the sky was...In hindsight, I really should have eased up on him. He was under a lot of pressure, and I was making it worse."

"You were trying to look out for him." Fleur pointed out.

"Maybe, but I think I should have trusted him a bit more. I'm worried I coddled him and Ron too much while we were in school. I let them just rely on me to figure everything out..."

"Sweetheart, you can drive yourself crazy with 'what if's, but it won't turn back time." Fleur admonished gently.

"I guess so...I just wish I'd had time to..." Hermione's voice cracked and tears finally leaked from her eyes "to apologize..."

Slender arms pulled the brunette closer as she sobbed into Fleur's shoulder, feeling her grief come back with a sharpness that just didn't seem like it would ever ease. "God, it still hurts so much, Fleur. I still feel like I lost him yesterday."

"You miss him, sweetheart." The Veela gently crooned into her ear. "Despite your differences and your arguments, you still loved each other. You were still best friends, and you still had a connection with each other that you didn't have with anyone else."

"I feel like I failed him, Fleur. I just wanted to keep him alive, to make sure he survived the war. The most important mission in my life, and I failed." The brunette started in surprise as Fleur suddenly pulled her away from her chest and gently grabbed her chin, forcing her chocolate eyes to lock with her lover's ice blue ones.

"Now, you listen to me, Hermione Granger." Fleur commanded, her firm tone cutting through Hermione's haze of self-pity. "You didn't fail anyone. As much as you accused Harry of it, you can't deny that you have a 'saving people thing', as well." Hermione blushed, unable to argue. "Unfortunately, honey, you cannot save everyone. I know that you feel like it's not fair, and I know that you feel like it'll never stop hurting, but it will. You did everything you could to help the people you love, but sometimes we just can't prepare for everything. I know that your parents are very proud of the warrior that you are, and you know that Harry had plenty of people who love him waiting for him on the other side. I know it's hard to let go, but you mustn't blame yourself. You. Did. Everything. You. Could."

Hermione looked up with tearful eyes, and Fleur's face softened before she pulled the muggleborn back into her chest, where she clung to her like a lifeline. The French witch sat patiently, kissing away every tear and whispering words of comfort to the woman in her arms. Finally, Hermione was down to quiet sniffles and a few hiccups. Fleur continued to rub her back and hold her close.

"Feel a little better?" The older woman prodded gently, getting a little nod from the woman in her lap.

"Get it all out?"

Another nod.

"Are you tired?"

A nod, followed by a shy yawn that made Fleur's heart swell. She smiled and readjusted the pillows before laying down, Hermione half on top of her and resting her bushy head on her bare chest. Chocolate eyes were closed and their owner had drifted off before they'd even gotten laid down. Blue eyes watched over the tired girl as their owner continued to rub a tense back long into the night.


	17. Chapter 17: Vivid Memories

_AN: A little bit of PTSD coping in this chapter. Also, a bit of kinky smut at the end. Quick heads up: next chapter is going to be just a kinky little interlude, so feel free to skip over it if you're not interested in that sort of thing._

 _DISCLAIMER: Harry, seriously, we need to talk about something. So, you're worried that Sirius is being held captive by Riddle, and you got a rather vague response from Kreacher when you floo'd Grimmauld, trying to find him. I just have one question. Come here...little closer...little closer...WHY IN THE NAME OF DAVEY JONES'S SWEATY GYM SOCKS WOULD YOU BELIEVE ANYTHING THAT CAME OUT OF KREACHER'S MOUTH?! He's made it very clear up until now that he hates you, Sirius, muggleborns, blood traitors, and just anyone in general who isn't licking Riddle's scaly butthole, so at what point did your brain take all of that information and file it under "Oh yeah, he seems like a trustworthy dude who TOTALLY isn't trying to kill us! Yep, let's buy EVERY word that he says, because there's just NO way that he would try to trick us into going to our deaths!"_

 _I'll tell you why, because I don't own these books..._

 **Chapter 17: Vivid Memories and Prelude to an Interlude**

The first clue that something was wrong was the lack of bedcovers on the bed when Fleur awoke in the darkness of the bedroom. The second clue was the distinct lack of Hermione. Fleur jerked out of bed and threw on some pajamas and slippers.

"Hermione?" She asked the empty room. She grabbed her wand off the nightstand and quickly cast _Tempus_...2:30AM. "Maybe she's in the washroom." She muttered as she put on her robe and quietly slipped out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

A quick glance at the open door and darkened bathroom told her that she would need to look elsewhere for her lover. She ghosted down the stairs and checked the living room and the kitchen: nothing. Fleur scratched her blonde locks in confusion. Where could she be?

"Point me, Hermione." She commanded, holding her wand in the palm of her hand. The wand spun around in reponse, the sign that it was unable to locate the brunette. Now, she was worried.

"Hermione?!" She yelled to the empty house, panic beginning to creep into her voice. She took a deep breath. "Okay, stay calm. If I were Hermione, where would I go?" Fleur sat at the counter separating the kitchen and the living room and started to think.

"Okay, the 'Point Me' spell couldn't find her. So, she can't be hurt, the spell would still point towards her...her body. The bedsheets are gone...why would she take those? Did she go outside?" Fleur stood and walked towards the back door, finding it wide open. She hurried out on the grounds, calling for Hermione worriedly. She cast _Lumos_ and started searching the grounds, finding no footprints or any other sign of Hermione.

"Where could she be?" The Veela asked the darkness around her. "I can't find any trace of her, it's almost as if..." Something clicked in Fleur's head. "...As if she disappeared!" Her mind drifted back to a conversation she had with Hermione a month ago about the trio's "camping trip"...

 _"There was no way Riddle could've found us." Hermione said with no small amount of well-earned pride. "I had that tent surrounded by so many words, we practically didn't even exist! And no one could cross the ward line if they had any ill-intent, or if I just didn't want them to cross it. As long as we were inside of those wards, we were invisible!"_

"...Is she hiding?" Fleur wondered. "Could she think that she's hiding from Riddle, again?" The blonde started casting spells to detect any wards that didn't have her own magical signature. As she ventured deeper into the woods surrounding the house, she eventually picked up a slight indication of unfamiliar wards. Using her spells as a bit of a "radar", she wandered until she came to a solid, invisible wall. Using her goblin-trained eyes, she was able to spot the slight shimmer in the air that indicated a cloaking spell. Hermione was right in front of her.

"Hermione? Can you hear me? I need you to let me in the wards, I have...I have information about Riddle." Fleur lied convincingly, figuring that it would be best for her to play along, for now. Her sharp eyes spotted movement. She quickly started reciting facts to prove that she was who she said she was. "I was the Beauxbaton's champion in the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts. We first met when I asked you for the boullabaise at your table, and Ronald couldn't speak because he was very susceptible to my Veela thrall."

She felt a gentle tingle wash over her, and she slowly walked forward, feeling herself pass through the heavy wards. She blinked, and suddenly she could see Hermione and the makeshift tent she'd made out of the bedsheets she'd taken. The sheets had been sewn together with magic, and two corners were tied to two small trees, with the sheet itself stretched out to make a rudimentary shelter. The other two corners were weighed down with rocks to keep the tent from blowing away. A small fire was crackling in front of the tent, and a log had been levitated over beside of the fire to act as a place to sit. A few berries were resting beside of the log, thankfully none of them poisonous.

Hermione was still naked from earlier in the night. Dirt covered her feet and hands, and her eyes were bright with fear and alertness. The look in her eyes reminded Fleur of a deer about to bolt. She took a deep breath, knowing that she would need to handle this very delicately.

"Hermione, I'm going to put my wand away." She said gently, slowly moving her wand into the pocket of her robe. She then showed her now empty hands to Hermione, causing the muggleborn's shoulders to relax ever so slightly. "Sweetheart, do you know where you are right now?"

"I'm...I'm in the forest." Hermione whispered, a twinge of fear evident in her voice. "I'm hiding...I need to find Ron and Harry!" Her breath began to come in panicked gasps. "Oh God, what if Riddle has them! I have to help them! I have to find them!"

"Okay, just take a deep breath, Hermione." Fleur advised gently, trying to calm the panicked woman. "You're no help to them if you panic."

Hermione nodded jerkily and started to breath more deeply, a hitch still creeping in every now and then as she fought down the fear in her heart. "You're, you're right. I need to be calm if I'm gonna save them. I-I need to find out where they are."

"Maybe you should get your own bearings, first." The blonde suggested, hoping that the knowledge that she wasn't in England would snap Hermione out of her flashback.

Hermione's gaze turned inward, weighing the validity of the Veela's advice. Apparently coming to a decision, she swiftly cast a locator spell and started in shock at the readings she got.

"...France?! How did I get to France?!" She asked, her breathing picking back up. "I thought I was in England! Where are my boys?!"

"Easy, Hermione. Keep breathing. Just take deep slow breaths." Fleur kept her tone neutral and comforting, not wanting the agitate the woman any more. "Think about it, how would you have gotten to France?"

Hermione's eyes drifted a bit downward as a contemplative look crossed her features. "Let's see...I couldn't have apparated." She quickly decided. "The channel is too large for me to cross. I could have only gotten here with a portkey...but how did I get a portkey to France? Actually, WHY did I get a portkey to France? ...Where the hell am I, anyway?!"

"You're near a cabin that I own, sweetheart." Fleur explained, ignoring the slight burn in her arms from holding them out from her body. "I brought you here, remember? You're having a flashback, right now. I know that it all feels very real, but it's not."

"A...a flashback?!" Hermione asked, confusion radiating from her very being.

Fleur nodded. "Yes, a flashback. You're stuck in a memory of the past year." She held out one of her hands to the trembling woman. "I can show you the cabin, if you want?"

Hermione stared at the offered hand, unsure of what to do.

"You must be cold, Hermione." Fleur said with a knowing look in her eyes. "You can get warmed up inside, and some real food."

Hermione couldn't help but step a bit closer. She WAS freezing, after all. A warm bed sounded wonderful, right now. Slowly, her free hand reached out and took Fleur's, who smiled grandly.

"Good girl." She whispered, causing a strangly familiar feeling of safety to wash over Hermione.

Fleur quickly but gently led Hermione back to the cabin. The trembling brunette scanned the living room for any threats before cautiously sitting down on the couch, her wand held tightly in her hand. Chocolate eyes continued to search the room, and fell upon a pile of clothes on the floor.

"Those clothes..." She whispered, prompting Fleur to look at her encouragingly.

"Do they look familiar?"

"Yeah...I think they're mine." Hermione's face scrunched back up in confusion. "But, what are my clothes doing on the floor? Have I been in here before?"

"Have you?" Fleur asked, trying to ease Hermione back into reality.

"I...yeah...I have been here before!" Hermione sat up and looked around, her wand lowering for the first time. "I had...I had cat ears...and a tail!" She reached up instinctively, feeling her regular ears from where the charm had worn off. She looked around and spotted the cold teacup on the table next to the couch. "I knocked that teacup over, didn't I?"

"Yes, baby, you did." Fleur nodded, trying to keep her excitement from showing too much. She knew that she needed to stay calm to keep Hermione from spooking, again. "Now, do you know who I am?"

"You're...you're my girlfriend...my..." Hermione's brow furrowed once again as she tried to put a name to what Fleur was to her. "My...mistress?"

Fleur's smile could have lit up a pitch-black room. She hadn't yet encouraged Hermione to find a name for the hold that Fleur had over her, but clearly the muggleborn witch had been thinking about it.

Hermione stared at the wide grin that the Veela wore, and something about it seemed to help clear her memories. She blinked a few times and looked around in shock. "Fleur, what happened? How'd I get downstairs?" She looked down at herself. "And why am I covered in dirt?!"

Fleur swiftly crossed, the room, removing her robe and wrapping it around Hermione's form. "You had a flashback, sweetheart. You thought you were on the run, again."

"I didn't hurt anyone, did I?" The brunette asked worriedly.

"No, baby. You just took a little camping trip." Fleur explained, sitting next to the shivering woman and pulling her into her arms.

Hermione looked up with grateful eyes. "You brought me back. Thank you, Fleur." She whispered, prompting the taller woman to pull her into a gentle kiss.

"My pleasure, _mon ami_." Fleur replied with a gentle smile. A twinkle then appeared in her eyes. "So, you've been thinking of me as your mistress?"

A blush spread across Hermione's cheeks, and she dropped her head to Fleur's chest with a groan. Even in her embarrassed state, the muggleborn couldn't help thinking that Fleur's laughter was absolutely musical.

* * *

Fleur pulled a new set of bedcovers over the bed and climbed in, sitting with her back against the headboard to wait for Hermione. After both of them had calmed down, she'd led the young woman to the bathroom to clean up and pull on some warm pajamas. Now that she was alone, Fleur allowed a few tears to leak out of her blue orbs. She quickly wiped them away, though, not wanting to worry Hermione. When she awoke to an empty bed and no clue where her lover was, Fleur had been absolutely terrified. Riddle and his marked followers may have been dead, but that didn't mean that Hermione wasn't possibly still being sought after by malicious forces. She would spend tonight and tomorrow giving the muggleborn all of the love she could possibly handle, but she knew that at some point she would need to gently broach the topic of Hermione seeing a therapist to deal with the results of the war.

She shook those thoughts from her mind. Whatever tomorrow brought, she was determined to just focus on Hermione tonight. The door quietly creaked open, and a bushy head poked around it and looked at the Veela with shy eyes. Fleur failed miserably at hiding her smile. Sometimes, Hermione was just too cute for her own good. The blonde didn't think it was arrogant to assume that part of the younger woman's nervousness was a result of her presence, and the very thought made her feel pretty damn powerful.

"Feeling better?" She asked as Hermione made her way over to her side.

"A bit. Just really tired and kinda sore." The brunette murmured as she climbed into the bed and snuggled up to Fleur. She sighed in contentment as the blonde wrapped a slender arm around her and held her close. "That was terrifying, Fleur." Hermione admitted as she rested her head on Fleur's chest. "Waking up and not knowing what had happened...I was so scared that I'd hurt someone..."

"Shhhhh," Fleur crooned to her, kissing the top of her head comfortingly. "You didn't hurt anyone, and you came back to me fairly quickly."

"But what if it happens again?" Came the timid voice.

"Then we will deal with it." Came the firm reply. "I love you, Hermione. I didn't lose you to Riddle during the war, and I'm damn sure not going to lose you now."

Hermione felt her heart swell at the protectiveness in her lover's voice. After so many years of taking care of everyone else, it was nice to be taken care of, for once. "I don't deserve you, Fleur."

"Hush, now, none of that." Fleur gently swatted Hermione's bottom, pulling a squeak of surprise from the muggleborn. "You deserve me by virtue of being who you are. And you're not getting rid of me any time soon."

Hermione blushed as she unconsciously rubbed her bottom. "You...you mean it?" The brunette cursed to herself at the vulnerability in her voice, even as she knew that Fleur was the only one she trusted to hear it.

"I do. You're stuck with me. Better get used to it." The blonde replied with a cheeky grin.

Hermione smiled in response. "A sexy French Veela that loves me and wants to be with me forever? Oh, how on Earth shall I cope?"

"I have faith in your ability to find a way, my dear."

* * *

 _(AN: INCOMING KINKFEST!)_

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and immediately snapped shut again with a small groan as the bright sun did its absolute best to blind her. She silently summoned her wand into her hand before closing the bedroom curtains with a practiced flick. Blinking the spots out of her eyes, she then cast a quick _Tempus_ to check the time.

 _'11:30, huh? Well, at least we didn't sleep too late.'_ She thought with a yawn as she cancelled the spell and put the wand back on the nightstand. She glanced around the bedroom and felt Fleur's lithe body pressed up against her back, making the muggleborn purr softly at the warmth. The purr increased a bit in volume when she realized that the blonde's hand was cupping one of her breasts, softly playing with her nipple in her sleep.

 _'Merlin, if she keeps that up...'_ Hermione's train of though de-railed with a soft moan as deft fingers trapped her nipple in a firm pinch. Her eyes fluttered closed as she arched her back, pushing her chest into the blonde's hands. Hermione craned her neck as best she could, only to see that Fleur was still far away in dreamland.

 _'No fucking WAY she's still asleep!'_ Hermione thought in wonderment as her hips began to thrust unconsciously from Fleur's ministrations. _'Oh well, no one's ever accused me of not taking advantage of an opportunity...'_ The brunette smirked as she fumbled with the buttons on her pajama top, eventually getting them undone so that the sleeping Veela's hands could make contact with her skin.

She bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself quiet as she slipped a hand down the front of her pajama bottoms. She felt a little guilty taking advantage of Fleur's sleeping state, but she consoled herself with the fact that she would happily make it up to the blonde when she woke. Besides, she'd learned in the summer after fifth year that when she got horny enough, that prodigious brain of hers seemed to magically shut off. If not for that little physical quirk, she may have taken notice when Fleur's efforts on her breasts became a little more focused.

"Fleur..." The muggleborn gasped softly as her finger slipped over her clit in tight, fast circles. A quick orgasm, and she'd be able to focus enough to wake her lover for Round Two. Her free hand grabbed her pillow to help stifle her moans as she felt her orgasm building. Fleur's fingers began to trap her nipple before flicking it quickly. She was so close...

"Naughty girl." Came the sudden whisper from over her shoulder. Hermione froze immediately, her eyes snapping open. Fleur's hand released her nipple and grabbed her wrist in a firm grip, stilling her movements on her clit.

"F-Fleur! I-"

"Hush." Came the firm command as the blonde pulled her hand out of her bottoms, holding it over her shoulder and giving Fleur access to her dripping fingers. Hermione's eyes closed and a moan slipped out as a warm pair of lips covered her fingers, sucking and licking them clean. "Mmmmm, so wet. Did you get this wet from me playing with your nipples?"

Hermione whimpered in response as Fleur's teeth gently grabbed her earlobe, nibbling it and occasionally swiping her tongue along the length of her ear. The whimper graduated to a small squeak of surprise as Fleur rolled her onto her stomach and pinned her down with a knee against the small of her back, her arms stretched out over her head and pinned by one of the Veela's slightly bigger hands. Her free hand traveled down the muggleborn's side, lightly tickling her.

"I asked you a question, slut." Fleur whispered harshly into Hermione's neck, causing goosebumps to rise. "Did you get this wet from having your nipples played with? Be a good girl and answer your mistress."

"I-I...yes." Hermione whimpered, helpless under the blonde's assault.

"Yes, what?" She growled, raking her nails along Hermione's flesh, causing her to hiss at the light pain. "Say it."

"I...I got w-wet." Hermione replied, her face aflame. She cried out in surprise and pain as Fleur jerked her pajama bottoms down and swatted her bottom a few times.

"You."

SWAT.

"Got."

SWAT.

"Wet."

SWAT.

"From."

SWAT.

"WHAT?"

SWAT.

"AHHH! FROM HAVING MY NIPPLES PLAYED WITH!" Hermione admitted, her teeth gritted from the swats still raining down on her bottom. "I GOT WET BECAUSE YOU WERE PLAYING WITH MY NIPPLES, MISTRESS!" She whimpered pitifully as the hand started rubbing her bottom, soothing some of the sting.

"Mmmm, good girl." Fleur praised, causing the woman beneath her to shiver happily. "See? You can behave when you want to. Now, if I hadn't woken up, would you have gotten yourself off? Were you going to finger your pussy until you came?"

"Y-yes mistress!" Hermione gasped, moaning at the feel of being pinned beneath the Veela.

"Yes, WHAT?" Came the voice above her as Fleur's hand rose again in warning.

"YES, I WAS GOING TO MAKE MYSELF CUM, MISTRESS!" Hermione yelled desperately, hoping that it would satisfy her mistress. She sighed in relief when the hand resumed rubbing her bottom. The hand slipped a bit lower to graze her clit, tearing deep moans from her throat.

"And why is that?" Fleur demanded, not giving Hermione too much time to gather herself. "Why were you so ready to cum at a moment's notice? Why were you so willing to finger yourself in your mistress's bed?"

"I-I...um, I-because..." Hermione stammered, genuinely unsure about what her mistress wanted to hear. Thankfully, Fleur took pity on her.

"Is it because you're a horny little slut?" She crooned into the gasping brunette's ear. "So desperate to get off, that you'd finger-fuck yourself with your mistress sleeping right beside of you?"

"Oh God, yes mistress! I'm a horny little slut!" Hermione replied, desperate for the blonde's touch. "All I can ever think about is how badly I want your fingers inside of me! How badly I want you to make me cum!"

Fleur moaned softly, pleased with how much she could coax from the brunette with just a little bit of pushing. "You need to be punished, don't you? For trying to cum without my permission?"

"Yes, mistress, I deserve to be punished." Hermione moaned, her back arching and pressing her bottom into Fleur's crotch.

"Beg for me to punish you, slut." Fleur commanded, lightly pressing her knee into Hermione's pussy.

"Ohhhh, please punish me, mistress." Hermione begged without hesitation. "I've been so naughty, I need to be punished. I need you to teach me a lesson."

"Mmmm, yes you do, my little slut." Fleur hissed into her ear. "Now, don't you dare move." She said as she lifted herself off of the brunette's prone form. She gracefully walked over to the nightstand and grabbed her wand, glancing over at Hermione with a contemplative look. "On your hands and knees, slut." She ordered, tucking a few pillows beneath the younger woman's hips when she obeyed.

"Good girl. Now, put your hands behind your back and your face into the mattress." The Veela smiled with a pleased gleam in her eye when Hermione obeyed immediately. She was such a good submissive, and she didn't even realize it. The new position raised Hermione's bottom high into the air, and with a wave of Fleur's wand, the muggleborn was naked. The French witch made a happy noise as she looked at Hermione's exposed bottom and pussy. She moves closer to the trembling woman and stroked her hair gently, causing her to relax.

"Now, do you remember your safe word, slut?" Fleur asked, gently probing to make sure her sub wasn't too uncomfortable.

"'Red', mistress." Hermione responded dutifully.

"Very good. I'm going to add some commands onto your safe word, so I want you to listen carefully." The brunette turned her head to look up at her mistress, her eyes completely focused and giving Fleur her undivided attention. "I'm going to be checking in on you every now and then during this session. When I do, I want you to say 'green' if you want me to keep going. If you want me to slow down a bit or pause, I want you to say 'yellow'. If you want me to stop entirely, I want you to say 'red'. If you say 'red', then the session is over. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes never leaving Fleur's. "Yes, mistress."

"Repeat my commands back to me, Hermione."

"When you give me a check-in, I'm to say 'green' if I want you to continue, 'yellow' if I need you to slow down or pause, and 'red' if I want to stop. If I say 'red', then you will stop the session." Hermione repeated.

"Good girl." Fleur praised, her hand never ceasing its gentle stroking. Hermione blushed and smiled at the praise, never quite having broken that habit from her Hogwarts days. "Now, I'm going to restrain you, slut." Hermione shivered pleasurably at the thought. "Consider this your check-in."

"Green." Came the immediate reply, drawing a proud smile from Fleur as she waved her wand, causing soft ropes to shoot out and wrap themselves around Hermione's arms, locking them securely behind her back. Another rope stretched between her hands and the headboard, keeping the muggleborn's upper body in place. Two more tied around her ankles and pulled to wrap around the bottom corners of the bed, spreading Hermione's legs wide. Stepping back a bit, Fleur muttered another spell and ran the tip of her wand down the muggleborn's spine, drawing a long moan from the bound woman.

"Now, I think I'll need an implement to punish you with. Hmmm..." Fleur tapped her chin thoughtfully. "What would be a good instrument to punish my little slut with?"

Hermione wisely decided that it would be best to keep quiet unless directly asked a question. Her body trembled in anticipation, wondering what Fleur would eventually decide to do with her. Her focus turned to the wand still pressed against her flesh, slowly moving downward. She wasn't sure what spell Fleur was using, but it seemed like every nerve that came into contact with the wand was being inflamed with pure pleasure.

"Perhaps my riding crop?" Fleur asked aloud, teasing the softly moaning woman with her wand, which had begun to trace circles on her lower back.

Hermione pulled against her bonds, trying to squirm enough to direct the wand to her throbbing clit.

The wand slid along her hipbone.

"No, I don't think that will make the impression I want. Naughty sluts need something that'll leave some real marks."

Hermione blushed furiously as she felt it dip into the cleft of her bottom, slowly traveling downwards.

"Maybe I should get out my paddle? Perhaps my slut needs her bottom paddled good and hard?"

Hermione bit the sheets beneath her and moaned loudly, her eyes rolling upwards. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

The wand lifted enough to pass her back entrance, drawing ever closer to its intended target.

"No, I think that would be a bit too much for you. Maybe next time, little slut."

Hermione almost hated how much that thinly-veiled promise made her cunt ache, but she couldn't concentrate on that because Fleur's wand was so very close to where she wanted it to be.

"What should I use to discipline my little slut?"

The wand made light circles around her outer lips.

"Something that won't hurt her, but will certainly leave an impression..."

Hermione made loud, desperate noises as the wand drew closer and closer to her clit. She was certain she'd go insane from the anticipation.

"Perhaps..."

It was so close! Just a little more to the left and-oh God, oh God, oh God...

And just like that, the wand was gone.

"I know! I've got the perfect tool in mind!" Fleur chirped happily as she hopped off of the bed.

Hermione moaned pitifully in response, looking back at Fleur with pleading eyes.

"Stay right here, little slut, while I fetch your punishment tool." The Veela said with a positively evil gleam in her eyes and she glides out of the room, leaving behind an unsatisfied witch desperately trying to hump the pillows beneath her.


	18. Chapter 18: PWP Interlude

_AN: This is just porn. Yep. That's it. If you're looking for any character/story development, you will not find it here. So, if you're more interested in that, you should probably just skip over this one. For the other perverts out there: enjoy!_

 _DISCLAIMER: Okay, now hear me out on this one guys, what if-and this is just a suggestion-but what if we use guns to fight the Death Eaters? They're fairly simple to learn, everyone's already got a bit of accuracy training from casting spells, and there's no reason not to believe they'd be more effective. Plus, the sixth book would have been sooooo much more interesting if this little exchange took place:_

 _DUMBLEDORE: Now, Harry, you must raise the weapon like so, with the barrel pointed towards your enemy. Ensure that the gun is loaded and that a round is chambered and ready to fire. Turn your hand sideways, for that is a "kill-shot", I have been told. Finally, enunciate..._ CAPIMUS ASSIMUS _!_

 **Chapter 18: PWP Interlude**

Hermione knew many things about the magical world. After all, you couldn't be considered the brains of the Golden Trio if you couldn't even tell one end of your wand from the other. She also knew quite a bit about Veelas, moreso now that she was dating one. She knew that their powers were deeply rooted in emotion, especially in feelings of love and lust. She knew that their hair made excellent wand cores for people who didn't mind a more tempermental wand. She knew that Veelas avoided water religiously, as it was one of their few weaknesses.

She also knew that they were the most evil creatures to walk the face of the Earth.

The brunette whimpered helplessly as she squirmed against her bindings, determined to either wriggle herself free or get enough friction from the pillows to cum; whichever happened first. Her first instinct had been to summon her wand, but when she looked around and realized that it was missing, she had quickly figured that it was currently in the hands of her tormenter...er, lover.

She knew intellectually that she could probably figure a way out of the ropes, but she had to admit to herself that she really didn't want to get free. Even now, with her limbs tied down and her ass in the air, she still trusted Fleur not to hurt her. Well, not to hurt her too badly, at least. More importantly, she trusted the blonde to give her a release that would make all of this teasing worth it.

 _Oh dear Merlin, this orgasm had better be worth it..._ Hermione thought a little darkly as she tugged a bit more at the ropes. Admitting defeat had never been the bookworm's strong point...

* * *

Fleur, meanwhile, was standing in the doorway trying not to burst into giggles. The sight of Hermione Granger, war hero, bookworm warrior, the killer of Death Eaters, and all-around witch extraordinare squirming about while whimpering pathetically was just too funny. If she were a more devious woman, she probably would have taken pictures. Of course, she would never do that to Hermione. She valued her trust too much. She was, however, determined to wait out the struggling until the muggleborn finally relaxed into her captivity.

Fleur just hoped that Hermione gave in soon, it had already been thirty minutes and the Veela was getting impatient.

* * *

Hermione groaned in frustration, her binds never wavering and, if anything, seeming to tighten the more she struggled. If she'd been more focused on her surroundings, she might have heard Fleur softly whispering incantations on the ropes as they occasionally loosened to keep the struggling woman bound. Finally, Hermione gave up, realizing that the Veela was likely a capable mistress and probably knew binding spells that Hermione had never been able to find in her time in the Hogwarts library. Defeated, the brunette collapsed against the pillows, her body relaxed in total submission.

SWAP!

Hermione's head jerked up and she cried out in surprise and pain as something smacked against her bottom, leaving a small impact point but radiating waves of pain and heat.

SWAP!

The brunette bit her lip hard as another smack rained down. She didn't know what tool the Veela was wielding, but it fucking HURT!

SWAP!

"It's about time you gave up." Came the melodious voice of her lover. Though, her voice seemed to have an impatient edge to it. "I was about to give up waiting and just beat you into submission."

SWAP!

Fleur's words made Hermione whimper with need, unable to help how much she loved that thought. They also made her realize something: she'd been left alone as a test. The blonde wanted to see how long it would take for the muggleborn to submit to her. She blushed, realizing that her mistress had played her like a fiddle, knowing that she would try to squirm free if left alone.

SWAP!

"Although, I may just have to do it anyway." Fleur muttered thoughtfully, making her little pet moan with need. "I thought you were willing to submit, but perhaps you need to be...encouraged."

SWAP!

"Oh God, mistress..." Hermione moaned into the bedsheets, unconsciously raising her bottom.

SWAP!

"Or, maybe you like being punished?" Fleur wondered out loud, rubbing the flat tool against the brunette's bottom. "Do you like having me spank you, little pet? Do you like the pain?"

SWAP!

"Ahhhh, yes mistress!" Hermione responded, her hips starting to jerk with every slap. "I love it when you punish me!"

SWAP!

Fleur smirked at Hermione's squirming form, her moans of pain and pleasure music to her ears. She paused and grabbed the brunette by her hair and tugged her head back, her blue eyes drinking in the muggleborn's panting form. Hermione's eyes were shut tight as she fought to calm her raging libido.

"Consider this your check in." The blonde whispered into her lover's ear.

"Green." Came the surprisingly strong reply. It seemed the brunette had a little more strength in her, yet.

"Open your eyes, kitten." Fleur ordered. Brown eyes fluttered open, gazing at the Veela with a lust-filled expression. "Good girl. Now, open wide."

Hermione's eyes filled with confusion, but she opened her mouth anyway. The french witch raised her other hand, revealing that she'd been using a wooden spoon. She placed the spoon handle into her mouth, prompting the muggleborn to hold it in her clenched teeth. Her right hand now empty, she started rubbing Hermione's warm bottom.

"Don't drop that spoon, kitten. If you do..." Slender fingers dug into the inflamed skin, drawing a hiss from the bound woman. "...I'll have to spank you more."

Hermione's gaze became conflicted. On one hand, the order made her want to obey. On the other, she couldn't help but want to be spanked more. She began to wonder if Fleur gave her that command because she thought it would be hard to follow, or because she wanted to make the muggleborn war with herself. Luckily, Fleur seemed to sense her uncertainty.

"Don't worry, little pet, your spanking isn't over yet." The blonde promised, resuming her rubbing. "But if you drop that spoon, I'll spank you until you're begging for me to stop." Hermione whimpered, but nodded in understanding.

Fleur's hand moved downward, never ceasing its rubbing. She slowly stroked the flat of her hand along Hermione's outer lips, teasing her mercilessly. She began to circle the muggleborn's lips with one finger, her smirk widening at the way the younger woman trembled beneath her. She slipped the tip of her finger in, holding it perfectly still, even as Hermione squirmed to try and get some stimulation.

"I won't give you what you want until you give me what I want." Fleur growled against the brunette's ear. Hermione stopped squirming and relaxed as best she could, causing the Veela to nod in approval. "Good girl."

As slender hands roamed over her body, Hermione allowed her head to drop forward and her eyes to flutter closed. She was learning that Fleur preferred a sub that was willing to completely surrender to her, and Hermione had decided that she certainly didn't mind laying back and letting someone else do the work. As the Veela's hand started to massage her stinging bottom, the younger woman felt herself zoning out a bit, allowing her mind to surrender to the pleasure and pain.

Fleur smiled as she watched the remaining tension melt from Hermione's shoulders. The blonde climbed onto the bed, resting on her knees behind her captive lover and continuing to run her hands along the muggleborn's smooth skin.

"You love this, don't you?" Fleur taunted, noting that her lover seemed to like a bit of verbal humiliation. "Tied down, helpless, unable to resist me." She felt the body beneath her shiver in pleasure at her words. "You love being at my mercy."

Hermione nodded, careful to keep the spoon in her teeth as one of the blonde's hands drifted lower. She groaned into the pillows as a slender finger began to probe at her pussy.

"Mmmmm, you're so wet." Fleur whispered into the back of her neck, causing gooseflesh to rise. "Are you this wet from your spanking, little pet?" A smirk stretched across the Veela's face as her lover nodded frantically, desperate for more. "You're such a little pain slut. All I have to do is smack your ass a bit, and you just writhe around like a horny little bitch."

Hermione moaned around the spoon as Fleur adjusted her position, causing her pajama-clad leg to rub against the brunette's wet pussy. Her breathing came more harshly through her clenched teeth as she struggled not to rub herself against her mistress's leg. Her blood began to roar in her ears, drowning out Fleur's amused laugh. The brunette trembled as she grabbed the ropes around her wrists in a white-knuckled grip.

"Good girl." Fleur praised, finally taking pity on the woman beneath her. "I see you're finally learning." Slowly, she started to rub her leg up and down along Hermione's pussy, feeling the juices soak her pant leg. "You'll soon learn that good behavior gets rewarded in this house."

Hermione was slowly accepting the fact that she was likely going to be tortured into insanity. The friction was welcome, but the slow pace ensured that she wouldn't be finding relief any time soon. Even worse, she knew that if she started grinding without permission, Fleur would punish her for it. One would think that after having Ronald Weasley as a friend, Hermione would have an endless supply of patience. However, there was a vast difference between patiently explaining over and over again how a telephone works, and holding still while a gorgeous Veela is trying successfully to tease you into a whimpering horny mess.

One hand suddenly tangled itself in her bushy hair, pulling her head back up while another appeared just below her field of vision.

"Drop it." Fleur commanded. The spoon immediately fell from Hermione's mouth into the other woman's waiting hand. The other hand roughly pushed her face back into the pillow, and she felt the taller woman adjust her position on the bed. The bound woman tensed a bit, prepping for what was about to happen.

"Good girl." Fleur praised, her hand leaving Hermione's hair.

The pillow muffled her yelps as blows rained down from Fleur's spoon. Hermione's breaths came in harsh pants as she tried to acclimate to the much harder spanking than she'd first received at Grimmauld. The spoon had a much smaller point of impact than the Veela's hand, which meant that the sting it caused was more concentrated. The effect left the muggleborn feeling like small red spots were dotting her bottom in a splotchy pattern, as opposed to the single red area that radiated warmth across her entire bottom that came from the hand spanking. Fleur also made sure to keep her on her toes, varying the pattern and strength of her blows. Finally, when Hermione thought she couldn't take any more, the smacks stopped.

Hermione panted heavily into the pillow, trying to get her breath back as Fleur's surprisingly cool hands roamed over her hot bottom. As the blood pounding in her ears began to subside, the brunette realized that her whole body had remained tightly coiled during the spanking, and was currently trembling from the effort of remaining so tense for so long. With a groan of relief, she relaxed her muscles, allowing her boddy to sink farther into the pillows beneath her. Thankfully, Fleur didn't chastise her, apparently preferring her little pet to be relaxed for what wa to come.

As her hands continued to explore Hermione's bottom, Fleur leaned down to nibble on her ear, causing the woman beneath her to shiver in delight. Her ears were so sensitive.

"Mmmm, checking in." Fleur whispered. She realized that she was probably doing too many check-ins for Hermione to truly relax and enjoy the scenario, but this was the farthest into kink that they'd gotten before, and the Veela was determined to make sure that her kitten didn't feel pressured or uncomfortable for any of it.

"I...green..." Hermione panted. Fleur immediately paused in her ministrations. She got off the bed and knelt in the muggleborn's field of vision, looking into her chocolate eyes, which were bright with unshed tears.

"Hermione, the point of these check-ins is for me to know your limits." Fleur kept her voice gentle, careful not to sound accusing or angry. "When we're playing, you can tell me any lie that you want to make the scenario enjoyable for both of us, but when I give you a check-in, I need you to be completely honest with me. Please don't lie to me about that again, or I will stop the scenario. Understand?" Hermione blushed and nodded in submission. "Good girl. Now, this is your check-in."

"Yellow." Hermione admitted, lowering her face into the pillow. Fleur kissed the muggleborn's head in praise and gently stroked her bushy hair, which clung to her head and neck from her sweat.

"You need a minute, sweetheart?" Fleur clarified, getting a nod from Hermione in response. "Did I hurt you?" Despite her experience topping, Fleur couldn't keep the concern out of her voice. She was too concerned with Hermione's happiness not to care if she'd hurt her, even accidentally.

"No!" Hermione's head jerked up in alarm, revealing that a few tears had leaked out. "Oh, no, baby! You didn't hurt me! I just need a minute to get my breath back." She hurriedly assured, not wanting Fleur to think that she'd actually harmed her. The Veela seemed to deflate in relief at her lover's words. "I've, um, never been...been spanked that hard, before." Hermione's blush returned with a vengeance at her admission.

"Was it too much?" Fleur asked, her mistress persona falling away as she gently probed for more information.

"No, not really. It was just a bit unexpected. And intense." Hermione explained. "I think the surprise of it affected me more than anything else. I mean, I knew you were going to do it. I guess I just didn't realize how long you were going to spank me for."

"I see." Fleur nodded, logging the information away. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I should have given you more warning."

"It's fine baby, it really doesn't hurt that much." The brunette admitted. "Just...can I have a bit more warning next time you plan to use the spoon like that?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Fleur promised, secretly pleased that her pet wanted there to be a 'next time'. By now, the flush had faded a bit from Hermione's skin, and her eyes had dried. "Do you want to continue?"

"Oh, yes! Definitely!" Hermione nodded enthusiastically, her centre aching for some attention. "Can I have some water, first, please?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Fleur said, standing to her feet. "Will you be okay like this while I go fetch some?"

"Yes, mistress." Came the sweet reply, a smile tugging at the corner of Hermione's lips. Fleur couldn't resist grabbing another kiss. The younger woman was just too adorable for her own good.

"Be right back, baby." The Veela promised before gliding out the door to the kitchen. She knew she could have just summoned a glass and cast a water spell, but Fleur wanted to give Hermione a few minutes alone to compose herself before they started up again. She hurried back, though, not wanting to leave the muggleborn by herself for too long.

She quickly conjured a straw for the ice cold water, which the other woman sipped through gratefully. When she was certain Hermione'd had her fill, Fleur placed the glass on the nightstand and opened the drawer, grabbing the strap-on. She smirked at Hermione's look of desire as she spotted the toy in the blonde's hand.

"Do you want me to use this on you, pet?" Fleur asked, lightly tracing Hermione's cheek with her fingers.

"Yes, mistress." Hermione replied, her eyes fluttering closed as she enjoyed her girlfriend's touch. The ache in her bottom had dulled to a pleasant warmth, with only a hint of the sting from before. It was almost as if the pain had soaked deeper into her skin, causing a pleasant if needing ache deep within her. Somehow, Hermione knew that Fleur's strap-on was the only thing that could ease the ache.

Fleur slipped out of her clothing swiftly, not wanting to tease anymore. As she slipped the toy on, the blonde realized that she had never been so impatient about sex before. One thing that her time in BDSM had taught her was that the anticipation was one of the best parts, and her favorite thing to do was to let the tension build until her subs couldn't take it anymore. In her experience, the longer she waited to enter a lover, the more satisfying the orgasm.

Hermione was altogether entirely different from any sub she'd ever had. She obeyed, but still found subtle ways to challenge her authority. Never to the point where Fleur felt threatened, but just enough to give her an excuse to assert her dominance. She was patient and willing to try new things, but as their exchange had proven, she could be surprisingly honest and informative when given the right push.

Fleur hadn't had many submissives before Hermione, but she'd had enough to know what she was looking for. Up until now, her previous lovers had either been too obedient, or too unruly. Hermione seemed to have a good balance of obedience with a healthy streak of defiance. The Veela was grateful to have found Hermione's kinky side, as she was quickly coming to realize that the brunette seemed to almost be made for her. She silently thanked her lucky stars that she'd decided to risk pursuing the muggleborn.

Fleur was torn from her thoughts by her pet's low moan, and realized that she'd become a bit lost in her thoughts and had started to run her hand along the toy absentmindedly, causing small jolts of pleasure to radiate from her groin. Blue eyes looked down at chocolate ones, and Fleur had to bite back her own moan as she saw the hungry look in Hermione's darkened orbs. The Veela smirked, deciding that she could be patient for a bit longer. After all, she probably owed it to Hermione for their rough and fast first time.

"Mmmmm, you want this, don't you?" Fleur taunted, her stroking becoming more focused and her thumb occasionally swiping slowly over the tip. "You want me to fuck your sweet little _chatte_ until you cum around my _bitte_?"

"Ohhh...Yes mistress." Hermione groaned, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of Fleur wanking in front of her.

Fleur stepped a bit closer, the toy inches from Hermione's face. "Open your mouth." She ordered, unable to resist the urge to feel the brunette's mouth on her.

Hermione blushed. "I...I've never..."

Fleur's smirk only widened. "Looks like I finally get to teach the little know-it-all something, after all."

Hermione squeaked softly at the teasing tone Fleur's voice had taken on, the embarrassment somehow making her pussy even wetter. Shyly, the brunette opened her mouth, leaning forward a bit as Fleur gently slipped the dildo in.

The younger woman may have never sucked cock before, but she had great insticts. Instead of trying to bob up and down, which would have strained her neck, Hermione focused on holding Fleur inside of her and using her hot tongue to caress the toy. Occasionally, she very gently scraped her teeth along the shaft, causing the older woman to groan at the mixture of pain and pleasure. She was awkward and hesitant, but Fleur didn't doubt that Hermione would soon excell in this skill just as she did in everything else she set out to learn.

"Mmmm, for a beginner, you're not too bad at this, pet." Fleur complimented, encouraging Hermione try taking a bit more of her into her mouth. Slender fingers threaded into the muggleborn's hair, helping Fleur steady herself so that she didn't push too far too fast. "You're a natural cocksucker, my little slut."

Hermione moaned around the dildo, causing Fleur to suck air in harshly through her teeth and grip the other woman's hair tightly. The Veela clenched her eyes shut and focused on her breathing, somehow managing to resist the urge to just shove her cock down Hermione's throat and face-fuck the woman until she came. As enticing as that thought was, Fleur knew the muggleborn wasn't ready for that, just yet.

Unfortunately for Fleur's sanity, Hermione noticed the effect her moan had caused, and started to hum against the toy as she kept stroking it with her tongue. The French witch groaned loudly into the room before reluctantly pulling herself out of the younger woman's mouth. Hermione groaned a bit in disappointment, but knew not to protest.

"As much as I'm sure you'd love for me to cum in your naughty mouth," Fleur commented, causing another groan to escape Hermione's lips, "I'd rather cum in that delectable pussy of yours, right now."

Hermione panted in excitement as Fleur climbed back onto the bed, sitting back a bit to let her eyes drink in the sight of her red bottom high in the air. The Veela could feel the anticipation rolling off of her little pet in waves, causing the bound woman to tremble a bit. On a rare impulse, Fleur quickly flicked her wand, releasing Hermione from her bindings.

"Don't you dare touch yourself." Fleur commanded, causing the other woman's hands to immediately still. She lightly dug her nails into Hermione's back, trailing her way down the brunette's back and bottom and leaving behind light marks. Hermione hissed in pleasure, loving the slight pain. "Roll over and grind your bottom into the pillows. I want you to feel your spanking while I fuck you."

"Yes, mistress." Hermione panted as she quickly flipped over, grimacing a bit as her sore bottom rubbed against the pillows. She forced herself to grind, her body quickly acclimating to the returning sting. Fleur's hands slipped beneath her knees, raising them to the muggleborn's chest and opening her up to her heated gaze. Hermione hissed as the cool air of the bedroom hit her sensitive pussy.

"Beg me to fuck you." Fleur growled, lightly rubbing the shaft of the dildo along Hermione's pussy lips. "I want to hear you beg for my cock."

"Oh God, mistress, please fuck me!" Hermione moaned loudly, grateful that they were finally out of the Order's crowded headquarters. "Please, mistress, shove your cock into me and make me cum for you!"

Fleur's eyes fluttered closed, Hermione's words a powerful aphrodisiac. She had intended to make the brunette beg a bit more, but her resolve crumbled at the pleading look on her little pet's face. As she roughly pushed into her pet's soaked pussy, the blonde realized two things: the woman beneath her had her wrapped around her little finger, and she didn't mind it at all.

"Ohhhhhhh, mistress!" Hermione howled, her hands tangling in the older woman's blonde tresses. "More! Please, mistress, more!"

Fleur grabbed the brunette's wrists and pinned them roughly to the bed, desperate to regain some control over the situation. Fortunately, Hermione only moaned louder at the rough treatment, clearly enjoying being helpless beneath the blonde currently jackhammering into her.

"Fuck! Ohhhhhhh, fuuuuuck! So...so good...ohhhhhh..." Hermione moaned, her words slowly devolving into nonsensical babbling. Fleur seemed absolutely determined to fuck her brains out, and she was succeeding.

"Mmmm, that's it, pet, scream for me. Let me hear how much you love this." Fleur growled, feeling her orgasm edge closer and closer with every thrust.

"Ohhh, God! Love this...love you...oh, mistresssssssss..." Hermione hissed, writhing helplessly beneath the blonde's weight. Fleur groaned at the sight and leaned down, licking and sucking on the muggleborn's neck, making the skin beneath her lips more sensitive. "Oh my God, mistress, please! Please, can I cum?"

Fleur smirked into Hermione's neck, loving that she thought to ask for permission. "Come for me, slut, come hard for me."

Fleur watched Hermione carefully as her pants and moans grew louder and more frequent, wanting to get her timing just right. All the while she pounded away at the brunette's pussy, determined to leave her sore and sated. Finally, Hermione sucked in a deep breath and tensed up, her orgasm beginning to wash over her. Fleur bit down on her neck at the same time, sucking harshly to ensure that a mark would be left.

"Ohhhhh, FUCK! FLEUR!" Hermione screamed herself hoarse as she came hard, her release soaking the dildo and dripping onto the pillows beneath her. Fleur groaned into her neck as she came, unable to resist her pet's pussy clenching and quivering around her cock. Sated and sweaty, the blonde collapsed into the younger woman, the both of them panting into each other's ears.

"Love you..." Fleur panted, occasionally kissing whatever skin she could reach. "Love you...so much..."

A tired smile stretched Hermione's lips as her now free hands wrapped around the other woman. "I love you, too."

Hermione kissed Fleur's cheek sweetly. "My mistress."


End file.
